The Queen of Serpents
by Kingsdaughter613
Summary: Harry&his 'brothers' are returning to Hogwarts for their second year,but trouble is brewing behind the scenes.Why is parseltongue coming from the walls?Why are ppl. being attacked?And why is Tom acting so strange? Sequel to 3Snakes&a Lion.Summary inside.
1. Prologue: Reviewing the Past

Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards.

- Soren Kierkegaard

The Queen of Serpents

Prologue:

Reviewing the Past

When the Ministry unexpectedly raided Malfoy mansion, Lucius was forced to have Dobby dispose of a certain diary. Dobby left it near a dumpster by a muggle school. Four year old Harry Potter picked it up.

Harry and Tom quickly became 'friends.' Then Dudley took the realized that Dudley was a wizard but his powers were bound. Together the threesome released the bonds containing the boy's powers. Doing so had the surprising effect of releasing Tom from the diary, but also de-aged him to a five year old.

Tom threatened the Dursleys, which led to Harry being treated human. Over time Petunia began to soften to the idea of magic. Eventually Harry and Tom became her own as well. Then, when they were eight, Petunia hit a boy who - literally - appeared out of nowhere in front of her car.

The young boy spoke parseltongue, answered to the name Salazar and had no memory of his past. Research by Petunia and Tom revealed him to be Salazar Slytherin. The two decided not to tell the newly dubbed Sa'zar the truth. Instead Gaunt was added as his last name and Petunia formally adopted him.

Sick of all the wizards in his house, Vernon had a fight with Petunia. She kicked him out and the two divorced. Shortly after, the Hogwarts letters arrived. The four 'brothers' went to school together. Harry was sorted into Slytherin, Dudley into Gryffindor, Tom-by request- into Hufflepuff, and Sa'zar into Ravenclaw.

Both Harry and Sa'zar made their house teams. Sa'zar won the Snake/Eagle match. Tom bonded Norberta as his familiar. When Harry went after the stone his brothers and all their friends helped. As Harry faced off with Voldy Sa'zar interfered, somehow turning Quirrell to ice with only a word. "FREEZE!" Once Quirrell and Voldy were gone Sa'zar turned a ball into a replica of the Philosopher's Stone. The real one was hidden in the Room of Requirement. Ravenclaw won the House and Quiditch cups, and the brothers went home.

Sa'zar's magic had unseen effects however. His familiar, the basilisk Emerald, sensed her master and has awakened. She is only waiting for him to return before she begins to seek him out.

There is also a mysterious man in Tokyo who knows Salazar. And he is beginning to get very suspicious...

Friends are like this.

Harry: All Slytherin first year boys.

Dudley: Ron, Neville, Daphne G.

Tom: Cedric, Hannah, Susan

Sa'zar: Valerie, Hermione (who was sorted to Ravenclaw), the Weasley twins.

To all Newcomers, Welcome! To everyone from Three Snakes and a Lion I hope you enjoy this sequel! The first REAL chapter will hopefully be posted soon!


	2. Brothers at the Burrow

It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

This chapter is dedicated to Christina Green and the other victims of the Tuscan shooting.

Let them not be forgotten.

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter One

Brothers at the Burrow

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

"Now boys," Petunia glowered at the four scamps standing before her, "you will listen to Molly Weasley. You will not cause trouble. You _will_ be on your best behavior. Are we clear?" Her voice brooked no argument.

"Yes, Mom." "Yes, Tuney." "Yes, Siassha(1)." "Yes, Auntie dearest."

"Harry..." Petunia frowned, but a small smile tweaked the edge of her mouth. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to, Auntie dearest." Harry's emerald eyes danced mischievously.

Petunia attempted a glare, before giving up. Laughing, she wrapped her arms about her sons. "Oh boys, I _will_ miss you. Do be careful. Please?"

"it is only for a few weeks," Tom mumbled, as always uncomfortable with such obvious emotional displays. "We will be home soon."

"And it's not like we won't see you," Dudley reasoned. "Your gonna meet us in the Alley."

Sa'zar's silver eyes widened. "They're here!" Swift as a serpent, he slithered from Petunia grip.

Dudley grinned as a blue Ford Angela pulled up to the walk. "Ron," he demanded as his best friend jumped out, "why didn't you tell me you got a car?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom leaned his suitcase against the cot,then turned to view the rooms other occupant. "I hope that I am not inconveniencing you unduly?"

Percy shook his head. "Not at all. However, I shall be most busy studying and must ask that you endeavor to be as silent as possible while I work."

Tom chuckled slightly. "Not a problem. As my brothers will be glad to inform you, I am my family's book-worm."

"I see." Percy nodded arrogantly, clearly not believing a mere second year could be on par with him. "Would you like some help unpacking?"

Tom smirked slightly. He wondered how long it would take to change the prefect's opinion. "It would not be unwelcome. I did bring a lot of books."

Percy gaped at the titles. "Why is a second year reading 'The Harnessing of Magical Forces'?"

Tom could barely contain his glee. "Also 'The Evolution of Modern Wizardry', 'Magic: Past to Present', and 'What is Magic: The Core of the Matter'."

Percy tried his best not to look _too_ impressed. "And this?" He held up a book entitled 'The Pawn of Prophesy.'

Tom flushed slightly. "A gift from Tuney. Petunia. She thought I might like it."

Percy gave him a considering look. "And what do you intend to do with all this?"

"Read it." Tom allowed himself a grin. "And hopefully learn more about how magic works."

"Really?" Percy smiled, suddenly feeling much better about the sleeping arrangements. "Because I found this book.."

Tom smiled as he debated the issue with the red head. Maybe staying in a house of Gryffindors would not be unbearable after all.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry lounged on his bed watching Dudley and Ron discuss the pros and cons of quiditch. Unsurprisingly, there were more pros then cons.

Harry snorted as Ron extolled the virtues of getting hit by a bludger. "Yeah, unless you're the one getting hurt."

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Er..Right. Sorry."

Dudley just chuckled. "Knew you were listening. C'mon Cuz," he flopped down on the cot beside Harry, "don't be such a cold blooded snake."

"_Don't insult Lioness, Round One," _Harry hissed cheerfully.

Dudley wrinkled his nose. "The doctor says I'm just late losing my baby fat. And I am not round."

Harry smirked. "_Of course_ you are, my dear cousin. And you may want to tell your friend to shut his mouth. There's no snitch around to fly in."

Dudley looked at Ron in surprise. "What? Are you okay?"

"He...He..He's a _parselmouth_," the red head gasped.

"Yeah, so?" Dudley shot his friend a confused look.

"Y-y-you _knew_?"

"Of course he knew." Harry rolled his eyes. "He has three brothers who speak fluently."

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. "B-b-but parselmouths are evil!"

Harry and Dudley burst into laughter. "Come off it Ron." Dudley wiped his eyes. "It's just a blood magic, same as most wizard gifts."

"And speaking of gifts," Harry smirked as he ducked under the bed, "I don't believe you've met my birthday gift, Lioness?" Harry could barely contain his glee at Ron's expression.

As for the red head, he prayed desperately that he did _not_ drop the boa constrictor.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The twins hastily ushered Sa'zar into their room.

"Quickly, before"

"Mum decides to"

"Help and find Norberta's"

"Old scales!"

Sa'zar laughed at the twins antics, but that did not stop him from quickening his pace. Fred hurriedly shut and locked the bedroom door behind them.

"Do you"

"Have it?"

Sa'zar nodded, digging into his bag. "One box of dragon scales coming up."

"_Ex_cellent." The twins exchanged grins. "This will be _perfect_"

"For our next experiment!"

"I'm helping too," Sa'zar reminded them.

The twins nodded in sync. "Of course you"

"Are. Couldn't do it"

"Without our potions prodigy!"

Fred shoved a towering heap of laundry to the floor revealing a cauldron. George reached into a slit in the mattress, rising triumphantly, holding a worn notebook high. Sa'zar watched it all with a grin.

Pranks and potions all summer long. What could be better?

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Ginevra Molly Weasley was a sweet, kind, gentle, thoughtful little girl. According to her mother, that is.

Her brothers tended to describe her as a chatterbox, cute and funny, but still just a kid.

Ginny would describe herself as more of an observer. She noticed things, and was good at finding out all sorts of secrets. Like her uncle Fabian's journal. Like Dad's old spell books. Like Uncle Gideon's wand. And it actually worked pretty well.

And if no one knew about _her_ secrets, well, so much the better. Come Hogwarts she would show them how good she was. And maybe Harry Potter too...

Ginny was currently observing the twins door. If what she had 'accidentally' heard about dragon scales was true then something interesting was sure to occur.

Besides, _Harry Potter_ had to pass her if he was going to come downstairs!

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The weeks at the Weasley's passed faster than anyone had expected.

Dudley, naturally, had great fun fooling with Ron. Breakfast first and then quiditch and exploring all day. What could be better?

Tom had found a firm friend in Percy. Side by side the two studied and debated everything they could think of, (and a few things someone else did too.) With his homework done, Tom found himself feeling relaxed and content, something he did not remember ever feeling during summer vacation.

Sa'zar was generally found cloistered with the twins. When he was not he was helping the duo spike drinks, add a little extra to the dinner, or 'fixing' the doorway. And then there was the totally awesome and extremely dangerous potion they were brewing...

Harry, though, was feeling rather left out. He got on with all the Weasleys, but he had no special friends among them. He was really getting tired of having no one to talk to.

He shuddered, remembering the conversation he had had with Ginny. Though conversation was pushing it. The girl had blushed, stuttered, knocked a vase of flowers all over him, and ended up fleeing the scene.

Out of sheer boredom he had attempted to talk with Mr. Weasley. _That_ had gone well. "Tell me again Harry. How does the terra-vision work?" Honestly. Harry snorted. At least he had managed to get information on the ministry and wizarding society out of the fiasco. He was not a Slytherin for nothing.

Harry did not even want to _think_ about Mrs. Weasley. The constant mothering was driving him insane. Did the woman _want_ him to explode? Just because Sa'zar ate a ridiculous amount did not mean he could duplicate the feat.

"Hello."

Harry was jolted out of his musings by the dreamy voice. He gazed blankly about him. Where-

"Up here."

Harry gaped at the girl in the tree. And he thought _Val_ was weird! "Why," he asked, unsure of what he was seeing, "are you covered in glowing yellow circles?"

"Too attract Umbrons," she answered promptly. "They all have glowing rings."

Harry hazarded a guess. "And if you wear the they'll think you're a giant Umbron?"

The girl smiled dreamily. "Of course. It's how they find other Umbrons, you know."

"Er..Right." The dark haired boy decided this discussion had gone on just long enough. "Well I...have to ...go. Ah, now."

"Oh." The girl blinked, seeming slightly sad. "Goodbye then."

"Uh, yeah, goodbye!" Harry raced away, vowing not to complain about the Weasleys again. At least they _pretended_ to be sane!

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: First chapter of QoS! I hope you all enjoyed the brothers visit.

1: Siasha= Sweet spike plant, or flowering cactus in parseltongue. It is Sa'zar's name for Petunia.

Questions:

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness?

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

First reviewer gets five points!


	3. It Was an Accident

You must learn from the mistakes of others. You can't possibly live long enough to make them all yourself.

- Sam Levenson

The Queen of Sorcery

Chapter Two

It Was an _Accident_

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

**KABOOM!**

Fred, George, Sa'zar, and everything not nailed down went flying.

"It appears doxy venom does not go with dragon scales." Fred grinned sheepishly as he picked himself off the bedroom floor.

"Y'think?" George drawled sarcastically, wincing as he surveyed the damage. "Mum is going to have a horse, a cow, and a dragon."

Sa'zar groaned slightly. "Forgo' th' fire 'gain, din' I 'Ric," he mumbled, words slurring.

Fred rushed to the small boys side. "Sa'zar?" No reaction. The red heads eyes went wide as he shook the limp figure. "Salazar! Answer me!"

Silver eyes blinked, glazed and unfocused. "Ric?"

Fred and George exchanged panicked looks. "Stay with him." Fred nodded. "I'm getting Mum." George turned, racing from the room.

Ginny, ever the observer, took note of her brother's hasty exit and ran off to find the emergency kit.

Fred tried to remember what you were supposed to do for a head injury. What was the first rule? Oh, right. Don't move the victim. Talk to the victim. Keep the victim from going into shock.

"Er...Um...Sa'zar. Just wait. Help'll come soon."

Sa'zar smiled weakly. "Don' te' Ro, 'Ric. She'll pu' m' in tention."

"Tension? Oh, detention. Um..." Fred looked blankly at Sa'zar. What was he talking about anyway? Did he think they were at Hogwarts? He should probably play along, right? "That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"No' righ'," Sa'zar agreed. "We _fou'ers_. Ro'ena shou' no' gi' us 'tention."

The red heads eyes were about ready to pop out. Founders? Rowena? Ric- Godric? Wait. Sa'zar thought he was _Gryffindor_?

Sa'zar stirred slightly. "Ric, 's Ela comin'?"

"Er...Yes?" Fred offered. Now he wanted Hufflepuff? How hard was that blow? Footsteps broke him out of his thoughts before he began to panic for real. "Mu- Ginny? What are-"

"Here," She shoved the first aid box into his hands. "Well?" Ginny frowned at her older brother, who seemed intent on staring blankly at the box. "Are you just going to sit there?" The tiny girl placed her hands on her hips, giving her brother a look that reminded him all too much of their mother.

Who burst onto the scene with a ear-shattering screech.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

_Fred and George_, Sa'zar decided, _were acting strange_. Stranger than usual, that was. The silver eyed boy really wished they would stop. Banging his head on the wall was not fun, but it was not as though he had died or gone mad or something. He had not even had a concussion, for heaven's sake!

Sa'zar sighed. The twins were there again. Huddled in a corner, whispering. Silver eyes narrowed. Enough was enough.

He stalked across the room, eyes flashing dangerously. "Stop this. Now."

The twins jumped, giving each other nervous, shifty looks "Look Sala-" Fred began, but Sa'zar cut him off.

"And that's another thing. Since when do you call me Salazar? It's Sa'zar." He sighed, forcing his temper to calm. "Look, what happened wasn't your fault. Well, not entirely. And I don't even remember it really. So stop feeling so guilty and _quit avoiding me_!"

Fred and George shared a weighted look. Twins that they were, it was an entire conversation. /_He doesn't know!/ Therefor we don't either._/

George grinned. "Actually, we've been trying to avoid Mum."

Fred shuddered. "My backside still aches."

George winced. "Don't remind me Gred."

"I can't help it Forge," Fred whined. "I haven't been able to sit right since."

"I have to lay on my stomach," George sniffled, "and even then it's hard."

Sa'zar watched the duo happily. Things were going back to normal. Provided your definition of normal was sufficiently flexible.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Hogwarts Letters!" Ginny shrieked as the birds soared onto the breakfast table.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Duly noted. I would _not_ have known if you hadn't told me." Ginny promptly turned as red as her hair.

"Hey!" Ron glared at Harry. "Don't upset my little sister."

"Tell her to stop stalking me then," Harry shot back.

Tom ignored the bickering in faor of reading his letter. "Quite a lot from this Lockhart person," he noted, returning the parchment to the envelope. "We will have to go to the Alley to pick them up. Tuney already has the re- Sa'zar _what_ is so funny?" He glared at his youngest brother.

Sa'zar gazed innocently at him. "I was just admiring your new hair style."

"New hair- _Salazar Solomon Gaunt, GET BACK HERE!"_

The twins beat a hasty exit as Tom chased Sa'zar. Just in time too. A moment later Percy and Ron could be heard howling as they _finally_ noticed their purple and green hair.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Fred and George attempted to look contrite as everyone lined up for the trip to Diagon Alley. They failed miserably. Sa'zar just grinned, having somehow contrived to talk his way out of trouble.

"Have any of you ever traveled by floo before," Molly asked the brothers. She tsked at the four head shakes. "I suppose Petunia drives." Nods. "It's quite simple really. You just-"

"We know how it works, Mrs. Weasley," Tom interrupted. "We just have not had the opportunity to use it."

"I see." The Weasley matriarch handed him the pot with a smile. "Would you like to do the honors, Tom?"

He nodded, taking a handful of shimmering green dust. "Harry, Dudley, Sa'zar, you three watch." Tom tossed the powder into the flames. As they flared up bright emerald he called out "Diagon Alley," and vanished up the chimney.

"Your turn dearie." Harry took a fistful of dust from the flower pot, trying to look relaxed. A Slytherin did not show nervousness, especially when around_ Gryffindors_. He tossed the powder into the fire. He opened his mouth to speak and got a throat full of soot for his trouble. "Diago-caugh- Alley!"

The flames grabbed him, sending him whirling up the floo. He caught glimpses of other houses as he passes their fireplaces.

Then he was falling over a grating, his glasses slipping off to shatter on the ground. Harry concentrated hard, willing his eyes to change prescription. Slowly the room came into focus. Harry groaned. "Looks like I'm not in Kansas any more. Or the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry studied the place he had just landed in. The window sign gave the name 'Borgin and Burkes' to the dusty establishment. The items on display all seemed to be cursed in some manner which indicated the Dark Arts.

Harry ducked down as a bell tinkled and the door to the shop opened. Then he straitened up with a sigh of relief. "Hey Draco. Do you know where I am?"

Draco gaped. "Harry?" The pale blond shook his head, recovering from the shock of seeing his best friend turned into a soot covered monster. "This is Knockturn Alley. Why are you here?"

Harry shrugged. "Floo problems. Those things are a menace."

Draco nodded sympathetically. "Agreed. Fire travel is completely medieval.

The long haired blond at the counter turned. Harry instantly knew him to be his best friend's father. "Draco recall your manners. Introduce us."

Draco flushed. "Apologies, Father. Harry, this is my father, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is Harry Potter, my best friend."

Harry shifted uncomfortably beneath the man's gaze. The way Lord Malfoy watched him reminded him forcibly of Hedwig sizing up a mouse.

The pale man seemed to come to a decision and inclined his head elegantly. "A pleasure, Mr. Potter. It is good to know that my son has chosen his friends well."

Behind his father, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry bowed slightly, as an heir to a lord. "It is an honor to be the friend of so great a man."

Lucius smiled slightly at the reply before returning his attention to the counter. "I have business to attend to here. Draco, do entertain your friend and _do not touch anything_."

The two boys nodded. "So," Draco asked, "how was your summer?"

Harry faked horror. "Don't ask. I was trapped in the lion's den for _three_ weeks."

Draco mock shuddered. "How terrible! How did you ever survive?"

"Badly." Harry grinned. "You have no idea how good it is to see a fellow serpent once more."

Draco laughed. "Perhaps you and your brothers could stay with my family next summer. We have more than enough room."

"Oh, My Lord, you have saved me!" Harry pretended to kiss the back of the blond's hand.

Draco rolled his eyes. Better quit doing that, Potter. Someone might take it the wrong way."

Harry smirked. "Who? Your father?"

Draco did not seem to find this funny. "Exactly. Oh, Father, are you done?"

Lucius nodded coolly. "Indeed. Come Draco, Mr. Potter."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Harry! We've been searching everywhere!" Molly Weasley hurried forward, only to come to a sudden halt at the sight of the Malfoy patriarch. "Lucius Malfoy."

The tall blond tilted his head, looking the red headed woman up and down, a condescending sneer on his face. "Molly Weasley. Has that brood of yours grown so large that it haas begun to endanger your guests welfare?"

Molly flushed. "That... I..It was an accident with the floo."

Lucius nodded, seemingly bored. "Fortunately for Mr. Potter, he happened to arrive at the same store as my son and I. It would have been a pity had he gotten lost in Knockturn and while under your supervision too." He smirked slightly. "Good day Mr. Potter. Come Draco."

Draco bit his lip. "Father, if it is not a problem, could I stay with Harry? We could meet later at the book store."

Lucius tapped his snake headed cane thoughtfully. "Very well." He gave Mrs. Weasley a cool look as he turned away. "Be careful not to lose _my_ son, Molly."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: So now we meet Mr. Malfoy. He's not going to be abusive, BTW, but he is pretty cold. Also, despite the rather painful bump to the head, Sa'zar does not remember his past. He barely remembers the accident. Fred and George do know the truth though. The twins being the twins, they're not really concerned. If Sa'zar doesn't know, then it doesn't matter.

Sorry this took so long. First I had Internet connection issues, then we went away. Don't worry though. I wrote up the end of chapter three and started four while I was gone!

Questions!

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constricter.)

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.)

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.)

What is wrong with the founders names? (Requires knowledge of HP and history. Hint: what do the founders' names have that ppl. did not have?)

Points:

Gryffindor:15

Hufflepuff:5

Ravenclaw:15

Slytherin:16


	4. Gilderoy's Gilt

Hypocrisy can afford to be magnificent in its promises, for never intending to go beyond promise, it costs nothing.

- Edmund Burke

This chapter is dedicated to Helga Hufflepuff.

You know who you are!

Thankx for the Review!

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Three

Gilderoy's Gilt

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

Tom could not recall the book store being this crowded, and that included during the war when it was the only building with a bomb shelter. There was, however, one person he was glad to see.

"Mum!" Dudley grinned happily, racing to Petunia's side. "You made it!"

Petunia sniffed. "Why would I pass up the chance to visit my sons?"

Harry shot his aunt a cheeky grin. "Aww, Auntie Dearest. Did you miss us?"

Petunia shook a finger warningly at him. "There is to be no trouble from you today, young man."

Harry looked horrified. "Me? Cause trouble? You must have the wrong nephew Auntie dearest."

Tom rolled his eyes. "That is beginning to get quite old Harry."

Harry smirked. "As old as you, oh most great and powerful elder brother?"

Tom glowered at his messy haired sibling. "Indeed I am, and don't you forget it."

Harry laughed, lightly punching Tom's shoulder.

Sa'zar watched the exchange with an expectant grin. _5...4...3..2.1_

Smoke erupted between Harry and Tom, coalescing into the form of a green serpent and yellow badger. The two animals immediately began talking in high squeaky voices.

"Tom is the best!"

"No he's not! Harry is!"

"Tom!"

"Harry!"

Petunia frowned at her youngest son. "_Salazar._ Turn that off at once."

Sa'zar's eyes widened, a shocked look appearing on his heart shaped face. "But _Siassha_! It wasn't my spell!"

"I don't doubt that," Petunia replied dryly, "but I am certain you know how to reverse it."

Sa'zar pouted. "Maybe try a Finite?"

Petunia nodded. "Molly, if you would?"

The red headed woman nodded, eyes focused on the twins as she canceled the spell. Noticing this, the boys exchanged nervous glances. "Mom..."

"Look, it's Lockhart!"

Molly blushed, patting her hair as she turned to look at the overly handsome wizard. "Oh boys, I hope he didn't see!"

Petunia sniffed as the blond man entered the back of the store. "That one thinks far too much of himself."

Tom nodded, wishing he could just hex the man. What an idiot.

Sa'zar smiled. "Val, Mione! Over here!"

QoS QoS QoS Qos QoS

Harry wiggled through the crowds searching for a good book on hexes. Why these people _wanted_ an autograph from that over dressed dandy was beyond him.

Sa'zar laughed delightedly at Mione's comment - "He's written almost the whole book list!" - and Val's - "As my Great-aunt Agatha used to say, 'his facts don't match.'"

Tom ignored the crowds, preferring to gather his books as quickly as possible. Once done, he settled down to pen a few lines in his old diary.

Dudley stuck close to his Mum. He'd deny it fiercely if asked, but he _had_ missed her. Between his Dad and the Weasleys he had had almost no time with her.

Gilderoy Lockhart walked slowly onto the stage, giving everyone ample time to snap pictures of him. He settled down behind a table, surrounded by large pictures of himself. He gave a gleaming smile, basking in the crowds fawning adoration.

A short, irritable man was jumping around, taking pictures with a large, smoking, black camera. "Out of the way there," he snarled at Dudley. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_-"

"Big deal," Dudley muttered, glaring at the man.

Somehow, Lockhart heard him. He glanced up, seeing Dudley- and Harry. He gaped at them, then jumped to his feet, shouting, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter!"

Everyone moved, whispering furiously. Lockhart snatched Harry's arm, eagerly pulling him to the front. Harry glowered at the man as his hand was shaken for the photographer.

Petunia's eyes went flat. She stalked up to the front, ignoring the complaints. "You," she snapped, jabbing Lockhart hard in the chest, "have _no right_ to manhandle _my_ nephew. And you!" She whirled on the photographer, "have no permission to take his picture. If his face should appear in your paper I will see to it that you are fired, after which I will sue you both for every cent you possess." She sniffed haughtily. "Come children. Really, the riffraff they allow in stores these days..."

The crowd split like the red sea, allowing Petunia and her boys to exit with ease. Magic or not, no one wanted to mess with a tigress protecting her cubs.

QoS QoS QoS Qos QoS

Draco was hard pressed not to fall over laughing. Sa'zar did not even bother with the attempt. He simply collapsed in a heap of hissy giggles. Even Tom had to chuckle.

Lucius gazed cooly at Petunia. "I must commend you on ridding us of that nuisance. A most remarkable feat, especially for one with your _limitations_."

Petunia bristled at the backhanded compliment. "I am not so limited as you might think."

"Perhaps." The Malfoy patriarch gave her an appraising look. "At the very least you managed to avoid having your nephew dragged through _mud_."

A crimson light sparked in the depths of Tom's dark eyes. How dare that man insult her? Tom bit down on his finger, trying to control his raging temper. If that arrogant blond knew whom he was truly insulting...

A cruel smirk flitted across Tom's face. Lazily he opened the diary, pretending to write.

Lucius glared at the brat who had just crashed into him. "Watch where you walk, child."

Tom smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sir. I was writing and didn't see." He proffered the journal.

Despite being well practiced in the art of deception, Lucius could not hide his shock. "Where," he demanded furiously, "did you find that book boy?"

Tom smirked, casually flipping through the diary's pages. "I wrote it. See?" He handed the book over, watching Lucius's dawning horror with no small amount of pleasure.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**/ / / /**

**Lord T m Mavoo Ridle**

**/ / / /**

**Lord Mort Mavo idle**

**/ /**

**Lord de Mort Mavo il**

**/ / /**

**Lord Vol de Mort Ma i**

**I am Lord Vol de Mort**

**I am Lord Voldemort**

Lucius stared at the boy before him. He did not look much like the Dark Lord. Only the eyes, grey stained with crimson, revealed the truth.

Tom smirked. "Do not insult Petunia, Lucius."

"Tom," Harry tugged at his brother's sleeve, "Aunt P. says come."

"Of course." Tom nodded coolly. "I am done here."

Lucius sagged limply against the wall as Tom and Harry hurried to catch up with Petunia. The Dark Lord. Somehow that boy was the Dark Lord. How? Why? And did it really matter?

The Malfoy Lord gave a harsh, raw laugh. At least now he knew why the Dark Mark had returned to his arm.

QoS QoS QoS Qos QoS

AUthor's Note: So Lucius knows the truth. Not that anyone will believe him if he tells. Voldemort a twelve year old living with Harry Potter and a Muggle. Yeah, right.

The way Tom came up with the name Voldemort is my personal opinion. I just don't see him using a spell for it. And the words do have a meaning. So he started with Lord, then started on Latin words. Their were other tries which I did not bother writing. He must have spent _days_ on that. Yeesh, that boy needed a life.

Due to uploader causing trouble the slashes are not in the right places. Sorry! When I typed this they were all directly under the proper letters.

I was very disappointed last chapter. I only got TWO! reviews. I know it wasn't my best work, but still... I need at least five more reviews before I post chapter four.

Questions!

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constricter.)

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.)

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.)

What is wrong with the founders names? Due to this not having anything to do with my story, here is the answer: No one had a last name unless you were a king. The founders were known by their holdings which might have become the last name of their descendants. However, ppl. did not have last names until the 13/14 hundreds for the most part.

Chapter 3:

Who is Valerie? (To be answered in fifth year.)

Which diary is Tom using?

Why has the Dark Mark returned to the Death Eaters' arms?

When did it return?

Points:

Gryffindor:18

Hufflepuff:15

Ravenclaw:15

Slytherin:20


	5. Back to School

Don't postpone joy until you have learned all of your lessons. Joy is your lesson.

- Alan Cohen

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Four

Back To School

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Petunia waved as the train left the station taking her sons back to school.

Molly sniffled slightly. "All my babies flying the nest.

Arthur gave her a fondly exasperated look and handed her a hanky. "Let's go home, Molly."

All over the station parents were turning to leave. At the far end of the platform Lucius Malfoy was watching the receding trail of smoke from the departed train. The young Dark Lord was going to Hogwarts on the same train as his son. He would have thought the 'boy' would have refused to use the same train as the other students. Lucius' lips thinned. If Draco was hurt... He would just have to see that that fate was avoided. His heir was to important for his life to be risked.

Perhaps that crazy, old elf would finally be of use.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Let us sing

A song of praise

Of the Founders

In their glory days

Friends they were

So joined together

They built a school

To last forever

The Lion sought

The brave and bold

The Eagle those

Whom knowledge called

The Badger for

The loyal and kind

The Serpent those

With cunning minds

That each might have

What each one sought

Four houses built

For those they taught

Now it is time

For me to see

In which house

You should be

No house is first

No house is last

Each retains the glory

Of the past

The hat bowed slightly as it came to the end of its song. McGonagal began to read the names off her list. "Avin, Rose..."

Sa'zar frowned slightly. "That song wasn't completely honest."

"Really?" Mione gave her friend a surprised look. "Why? No house is better than any other."

"But people don't see it that way," Sa'zar countered. "Everyone sees their own house as best, and most of the others see Slytherin as worst!"

"That isn't right." Mione eyes glinted. "People shouldn't be so fickle."

"House pride is one thing," Val agreed, "but ostracising a house over an argument that happened a _millennium_ ago is just plain silly."

"Oh, yes," a dreamy voice cut in, "most people are silly, believing only in what they see."

Sa'zar smiled up at the new comer. "Hi! I'm Sala-"

"Salazar of Slytherin." The girl smiled. "I'm Luna Lovegood. How did you turn yourself into a child? Did the nargles do it?"

"Er...What?" Sa'zar gaped at the girl, nonplussed. "It's Sa'zar. Just Sa'zar."

"Oh." Luna blinked slowly. "Hello, Just Sa'zar. Have you ever met a Jackalope?"

Mione sniffed. "Jackalopes do not exist."

"As my cousin Tansy says, 'Don't doubt unless you know what you're about." Val's earrings, (mini Hogwarts' crests), flashed, reflecting the candles' light. "Jackalopes are rare, but they do exist."

"Really?" Mione's eyes narrowed. "Because according to my research..."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley and Nev cheered as Ginny walked towards their table. Ron had gone beyond cheering to shouting himself hoarse.

Dudley leaned over and pulled Ron down from his precarious perch at edge of the bench. "Careful there. You don't want to fall."

Ron settled down, a silly grin on his face. "Yeah." The grin widened. "Did you see? Ginny's a lion. 'Course I knew she would be."

Nev smiled slightly. "Yes, Ron, we saw. I'm sure she'll do really well."

Ron bristled. "Well, of _course_ she'll do well. She's a _Weasley_!"

Dudley elbowed his friend good naturedly. "If the rest of you are anything to go by..."

Nev chuckled. "What has she got to worry about? Pastrami, anyone?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom walked quickly up to the head table. "Professor Sprout?"

The plump Hufflepuff head smiled kindly at her student. "Yes,Tom?"

"If it would not be too much trouble, could I please visit Norberta?"

Pomona frowned. "It is rather late-"

"Don' yeh worry." Hagrid patted the teacher 'gently' on the back, knocking her over into her plate of potatoes. "I'll bring 'im back safely."

Pomona picked herself up, looking worried. "I'm sure you will bu-"

"Then there is no problem." Albus's eyes twinkled merrily. "I am certain Norberta will be most delighted to see you Tom."

Pomona sighed, resigned to allowing her student to wander the grounds at a ridiculous hour. "At least take one of your housemates with you."

Tom nodded. "Would Cedric be all right?"

Pomona smiled. "Cedric is fine, Tom. Be back by twelve. The password is Middle C twice, followed by D and Low A."

Tom hurried back to his table, stifling a grin. _/See you soon girl!/_

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry and Draco continued their conversation as they headed down to the dungeons.

"-not believe they are letting that fool teach."

Harry ran his fingers distractedly through his dark locks. "I know! If idiocy was a crime he would public enemy number one!"

"Did your father say anything more about being careful," Ted quietly asked Draco.

The blond shook his head. "Only that I should be wary and to keep an eye out for strange happenings."

Harry bit his lip. "You think something dangerous is going to happen this year?"

"Couldn't be worse than last year," Blaise laughed.

"Cockatrice," Draco said, nodding in agreement. The wall slid aside, allowing the boys into the common room.

Harry made a beeline for his founder's portrait. "Grandfather. _I'm back_."

The painting lazily inclined its head in greeting. "Grandson. _Be wary young snake. The greatest danger often comes from those who do not intend it_."

Harry frowned. "_What kind of danger? What do you mean_?"

Silver eyes, so like Sa'zar's, gazed coolly down at him. "_Be wary, young snake. Be wary_."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom laughed as he was knocked over by an over-enthusiastic young dragoness. /_Cobra is back! Cobra is back!_/ Bright golden joy sung through Tom's mind.

_/Hey, girl./_ He lightly, and futilely, batted at his familiar. /_Get off before you crush me!_/

Norberta backed off, looking contrite. Only for a moment, though. /_Look, Cobra! I have fire!_/

Cedric chuckled as he watched Tom interact with the dragon. "She's gotten pretty big."

Tom nodded. "Hagrid's been charting her growth. According to him, she's finally begun to slow down."

"Makes sense," Cedric agreed. "Babies always grow fast, but slow down as they get older."

/_Cobra!_/ Orange irritation. /_Watch me!_/

Tom frowned, a sudden thought occurring to him. /_Cobra? Where did you hear that name?_/

/_She told me_,/ was Norberta's flippant reply.

Tom had a sudden sinking feeling. /_She?_/ _It couldn't be her. It can't. Can it?_

Norberta pulled off a credible imitation of a shrug. /_The ancient one._/

Tom paled. _It was her. How could it be her? And even worse..._

_..How was he supposed to persuade a millennium old basilisk to stay in her chamber?_

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley blinked as he read -then re-read- the test. How in the world was he supposed to know what type of haircare product Lockhart used? Or his favorite color? And what did Lockhart's life-long wish, (_probably to become the most famous man alive_, Dudley thought irritably), have to do with Defense class?

"Egoistic idiot," Ron muttered.

"Load of drivel," Dudley agreed.

"Do either of you know a good copy charm?" Nev glanced hopefully at the other two.

"Sorry, Nev." Ron shook his head.

"I don't," Dudley said slowly, "but I bet Tom does. I'll ask him to make us a copy."

"Why would you want a copy of this idiocy?" Ron gave his friend confused look.

Nev shrugged. "I want to send it to Grandmother. She might be able to do something about _him_." He jabbed a finger at Lockhart.

Ron grinned. "Here's hoping she'll run that over dressed idiot out of Hogwarts."

"I'll drink to that," laughed Dudley.

Smirking, the boys clinked imaginary glasses.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar carefully added the shredded boomslang to his cauldron. Using slow, even movements he stirred the mixture.

Severus watched his apprentice carefully. The boy had an excellent technique, the dour potions master was forced to admit. There was no hesitation, only continuous motion. One could almost be forgiven for mistaking Sa'zar for a potions master. Almost.

_But then_, Severus thought,_ that is what he is._ Or had been.

Severus nodded at the small boy. "We are done for today. The potion must steep for a month during which we will be brewing Pepper-Up and Dreamless Sleep for the Hospital Wing."

Sa'zar nodded, a happy smile on his face. Abruptly, he stiffened, smile dropping away, head tilted, eyes wide, listening.

"_Must find. Master comes. Searching. Master."_ The voice faded, moving away.

"Sir?" Sa'zar's long, slender fingers curled around his braid. "Is there a snake in the school?"

Severus frowned. "I believe some students keep them as pets. Is there any particular reason for that inane question?"

Sa'zar shook his head, smiling self deprecatingly. "Just thought I heard one, is all."

Severus's eyes narrowed as the dark haired boy left the room. Something had upset the child, but the boy clearly had no intention of telling him what. He _was_ Sa'zar's master. If something had upset his apprentice it was only right that he should know. The Head of Slytherin smirked slightly.

One could say it was his _duty_ to find out.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Draco penned an irritated missive to his father.

_Demolished his classroom with Cornish Pixies, leaving the students at their mercy as he fled the room. Father, you must speak to the board in regard to this incompetent fool calling himself our professor._

Harry chuckled. "You forgot to mention how he uses detentions to have people answer his mail.

"Oh, right." Draco quickly added a few more lines.

Harry was suddenly, unceremoniously, jerked around. "Potter," growled Flint, folding his arms, "why aren't you wearing your quiditch robes?"

Harry blinked. "Try outs aren't for another hour," he protested.

Flint sighed dramatically. "And so we have an _entire hour_ to practice. Get your gear. I want to see you on the pitch in five." He stalked off, heading for the exit to the dungeons.

Harry groaned. "You sure you want to go through with this chaser idea, Drake? 'Cause Flint is a real taskmaster."

Draco grinned broadly. "Wouldn't miss it, Potter."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom peeked nervously into the bathroom. _Relax. Deep breaths. She is just a ghost. Just. a. ghost._

Slowly, he opened the door. "Hi Myrtle," he squeaked. Good God, he sounded like a little kid, or worse, Professor Flitwick.

"Hello,Tom," a glum voice wafted down from somewhere near the ceiling. "How are you?"

"Ah..Fine?" Tom shook his head slightly. This would never do. "Look, Myrtle, I'm going to be using your bathroom this year."

"Why?" The teenage ghost smiled slightly. "Is the boys room stuffed?"

"Not like that!" Tom frowned. Time for another tactic. "Myrtle, do you remeber the Chamber of Secrets?"

Surprisingly, Myrtle smiled. "Oooh, yes! The monster murdered me. Do you want to know how?"

"I know how." Tom heard his voice as though from a great distance. It was flat, emotionless, nothing like his usual one. "I was there. The entrance to the Chamber is in this room. Inside is a basilisk."

"Oh." Myrtle floated down slowly. "So_ that's_ how it happened. You were the boy I heard." Her eyes sparkled in an almost hungry manner. "What made you choose me?"

"Choose?" Tom's voice cracked slightly.

Myrtle giggled. "Don't worry. I won't tell. But why was _I_ your victim?"

Tom bit his lip. He _would not_ cry. Drat these childish emotions. "I..I...I didn't know you were here. I..I thought it was s...safe. And then your stall opened and it was too late and you were falling an-"

"You mean you didn't want to kill me?" Tom nodded, sniffling slightly. Myrtle's eyes filled with tears. "You beast!" She soared upwards then crashed down into a toilet bowl splashing water everywhere.

Tom blinked as she vanished. "Part poltergeist," he said blankly. He shook his head, spraying drops of water everywhere. "Wait," he called. "Does this mean I can use your bathroom?" Muffled sobs were his only answer.

Tom decided to take it as a yes.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I've been making everyone wait. Please forgive me! College and work just started and I had an awful writers block. But I really am sorry.

Thankx to everyone who reviewed. You made me so happy!

Questions!

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constricter.)

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.)

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.)

What is wrong with the founders names? Due to this not having anything to do with my story, here is the answer: No one had a last name unless you were a king. The founders were known by their holdings which might have become the last name of their descendants. However, ppl. did not have last names until the 13/14 hundreds for the most part.

Chapter 3:

Who is Valerie? (To be answered in fifth year.)

Which diary is Tom using?

Why has the Dark Mark returned to the Death Eaters' arms?

When did it return?

Chapter 4:

What is the Hufflepuff guard? (Like the Fat Lady or the 'Trick wall'.)

Who does Nev's grandmother know who could help?

Why is Myrtle so upset?

Points:

Gryffindor:34

Hufflepuff:26

Ravenclaw:27

Slytherin:32


	6. Nasty Cats and Gentle Basilisks

I have spent many years of my life in opposition and I rather like the role.

- Eleanor Roosevelt

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Five

Nasty Cats and Gentle Basilisks

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Harry was getting sick and tired of Flint and his mantra. "Practice, Practice Practice!" The messy haired boy groused. "Are those the only words he knows?"

"You're forgetting 'moron' and 'idiot'," Draco noted, trying to wring the mud from his robe.

"Don't know what he's so worried about," Harry grumbled. "Thomas is no good at a seeker."

"_And _we have the best brooms." The two boys exchange smirks.

"The duo continued walking through the halls, a trail of mud dogging their footsteps.

"Miaow."

Harry glowered at the cat. "Quit it Norris. We haven't done anything wrong." The cat simply purred.

"What's this," snarled Filch, leaping out from behind a curtain. "Dripping mud all over my nice clean floors? This will be a detention! Two detentions!"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You can't do that! My father-"

"Doesn't own this school!" Wheezing, head wrapped in a towel, face flushed, ears smoking from the after effects of Pepper-Up, Filch looked like nothing so much as an other worldly demon.

Draco wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"-and now Drake and I have to clean the halls for the next week!" Harry speared his potatoes with no small amount of force.

"Wish someone would give him detention," Dudley agreed.

"And his cat too," Sa'zar added, swinging his fork wildly through the air.

Tom caught his youngest brother's hand before Sa'zar could poke someones eye out. Especially his. "Enough. I agree; he is bad. So let's do our best not to give him further reason to hate us." That said, he returned to his meal.

His brothers exchanged exasperated looks over his head.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"EM!" Tom sighed exasperatedly. "_You know you cannot just go up to him. He does not remember_!"

"_Ssss.._.." The giant basilisk bent her head in glum acknowledgment. "_But how is he to find me if has forgotten where he has hidden my den?"_

Tom nibbled his index finger, trying to find an answer that would actually keep Emerald in her chamber. "_We will have to help him find his way here. But we must be very careful to remain hidden and not cause upset_."

"_S..s..s..s..s_.." Emy sissed her laughter. "_Do not worry, Cobra. I will be careful_."

Tom groaned. "That is what you said last time!"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley glanced at his watch and groaned. He was not usually that big a reader, but that Hogwarts: A History really was interesting. He would have to thank Daphne.

But first he had to get to class.

Dudley raced through the halls, barely noticing his surroundings. He could not be late a gain. McGonagal would _kill_ him. Or worse- turn him into a pocket watch!

The chubby blond barely managed to catch himself before he tripped over a dozing Mrs. Norris. The book flew from his hands as he screeched to a halt. "Sorry," he gasped.

The scrawny old cat arched her back, hissing furiously. Barely a second later, her master leaped out from behind a curtain.

"Running in the halls," Filch wheezed. Noticing the book the caretaker's face took on a gleeful cast. "And throwing library books about too." He smiled down at his cat. "Excellent work my pet."

Mrs. Norris purred.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"-Completely unfair! Dropping that book was an accident!"

Sa'zar nodded, leaning over to pat Dudley's shoulder, swiping his brothers muffin on the way. "I a'gee," he mumbled around a mouthfull of chocolate chips. "He shoushn' ha do' thash."

Tom frowned. "Don't talk with your mouthful." sa'zar swallowed and stuck out his tongue. Fortunately for him, Tom did not notice. "There is something odd about that cat."

Harry shrugged. "Draco says she's his familiar."

Tom nodded slowly. "Provided he has some slight magical abilities, that could very well be."

Dudley wrinkled his nose. "Either way, she is more bitch1 than cat."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"_Can I just visit him_?" Emy gazed pleadingly at Tom. "_I will not allow him to see me. I only wish to see him_."

Tom nibbled his finger. He could think of a hundred and one things that could potentially go wrong with this.

And he did not have the heart to name even one of them.

"_All right_." Tom folded, knowing he was going to regret this. "_But __**do not**__ let him see you_." Really, compassion caused _far_ too many problems.

"_Do not worry, Cobra._"The giant serpent almost seemed to smile_._

Tom sighed. Who knew basilisks could be so persuasive?

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"_Master? Serpent-Tongue? Why do you not come to me_?"

Sa'zar froze, the potion vial in his hand slipping through nerveless fingers to shatter on the floor. The instinct kicked in and he fled, panicked.

Just in time, as the vial's contents reacted with the oxygen in the air, causing a rather loud explosion. Torches fell from their brackets, windows shook in their frames, portraits fled their paintings and the hall filled with bright pink smoke. The blast lifted Sa'zar, sending him flying down the corridor.

The force weakened and the silver eyed boy slid to halt, hugging the wall, listening. That voice...Where had it come from? What was it? How did it know his name? He shuddered, curling into a ball, dark hair falling over his face. "How do you know my name?" His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "How do you know my name?"

"Miaow."

Sa'zar glanced up nervously. Wide silver eyes met narrowed yellow cat ones. And behind the feline, her fuming master.

Sa'zar could have sworn the cat was smirking.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"-voice. I was so scared that I dropped my potion."

Tom felt like banging his head on the table. He was going to have to have a looooong chat with that basilisk. Honestly, was Emy _trying_ to get Sa'zar killed?

Harry glowered at no one in particular. "Stupid man. Just because he doesn't have magic doesn't mean he has to take it out on us."

Dudley nodded. "Pity someone doesn't just teach him lesson."

Sa'zar gave a weak smile, still getting over his fright. "Do the cat too, while you're at it."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"_You frightened Serpent-Tongue half to death_," Tom railed, "_and got him in trouble too_."

Emerald had the good grace to look embarrassed. "_I am sorry, Cobra_."

Tom appeared not to have heard. "_You have behaved in the manner of a hatchling. For a thousand year old creature that is unacceptable! how can I trust you enough to allow you out again_?"

The basilisk ducked her great head, a human gesture she had picked up from her master. "_Serpent-Tongue did not get in much trouble_?"

Tom snorted. "_The Clean-Man and the cat caught him. They are making him work for them as a penalty_." Emy hissed angrily.

A sudden thought occurred to Tom. _If Emy_- He shook his head. _If I let her out again...But she'll get out anyway_, he reminded himself.

A very Slytherin smirk appeared on Tom's face. "_There is a way for you to both apologise and avenge Serpent-Tongue..._"

A warning for the school and a way to punish Filch and Norris combined. Absolutely perfect.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Members of all four houses sat around the table in the Teachers' Room.

Daphne passed Harry two candles. "They're Yartzeit Licht," she informed him cooly. "You light them on the anniversary of a family member's death."

"Oh." Harry took them, a confused look on his face. "Thankx, but I brought candles."

Daphne sniffed. "_These_ will stay lit for forty-eight hours."

"Oh! Thankx Daph." Harry carefully set the two large candles on the table.

"Thankx a lot Daphne." Dudley smiled at his friend.

Daphne sniffed again, but she seemed pleased.

Tom shifted slightly. The transfigured paint can was like a heavy weight.

Cedric was speaking now, something about the sacrifice Harry's parents had made.

Tom checked his watch, slowly getting up. It was time.

Sa'zar shot him a confused look. "Bathroom," Tom mouthed the not-quite-lie. Sa'zar nodded, returning his focus to Cedric's speech.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief as he left the room, glancing again at his watch. Time to run.

Emy was waiting on the second floor. "_The cat came to the flame-hold, Cobra, just as you said. The small squeak-yum brought it here_."

Tom nodded. "_Good. You must return to the Chamber now_."

Emy hissed her agreement and slithered away. Tom began to paint.

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened**_

_**Beware She who lies within**_

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthors note: Finally! From now on I will probably post about once a week. Good news! I finished plotting out all the parts of this story! All the way to book seven! YAY!

1) A 'bitch' is technically a female dog in heat. So that is where the nasty use comes from. Dudley is saying that Norris is acting more like a bad tempered dog than a cat. Okay? (Sorry if this offends any one. :C)

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constrictor.)

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.)

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.)

What is wrong with the founders names? Due to this not having anything to do with my story, here is the answer: No one had a last name unless you were a king. The founders were known by their holdings which might have become the last name of their descendants. However, ppl. did not have last names until the 13/14 hundreds for the most part.

Chapter 3:

Who is Valerie? (To be answered in fifth year.)

Which diary is Tom using?

Why has the Dark Mark returned to the Death Eaters' arms?

When did it return?

Chapter 4:

What is the Hufflepuff guard? (Like the Fat Lady or the 'Trick wall'.)

Who does Nev's grandmother know who could help?

Why is Myrtle so upset?

Chapter 5:

Why is the message on the wall different?

How did Tom get Norris to the bracket?

Who is Emy's master?

Emy's real name is Emerald. Who gave her her nickname?

Points:

Gryffindor:50

Hufflepuff:30

Ravenclaw:38

Slytherin:42


	7. Oh Dear, Where is the Heir

This chapter is dedicated to faithful animals everywhere. Especially Hachi, the dog who waited every day for his deceased master to return home.

And yes, Emy waiting for Sal is sorta based, just a little, on that story.

History is the present. That's why every generation writes it anew. But what most people think of as history is its end product, myth.

- E. L. Doctorow

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Six

Oh Dear; Where is the Heir

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Emerald paused halfway to her chamber. She did have to eat often, but she had not eaten in some time.

Her tongue flickered out, scenting the air. The scent of rat lay heavy about her.

Her mind decided, she slithered in to a nearby pipe. So kind of the humans to build her these special paths. There was good hunting there.

She would find herself a meal. Then she would rest. After she would find her master.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom slid back into his seat. There. It was done. He did not have long to relax, however.

"_Hunt. Kill. Feed. Hunt_."

Sa'zar's eyes went wide. Tom's face paled. Harry jerked up.

"That voice," Sa'zar gasped. "That's the one I told you about!"

"It said it was hunting someone!" Harry spoke rapidly, urgently.

"Or some_thing_," Tom corrected. _**Now**__ she chooses to hunt?_

"We have to help," Dudley cried, leaping to his feet.

"This way!" Sa'zar raced to the door, following the rapidly receding voice.

Cedric, Percy, Val, the twins, Harry, Daphne, Draco, Ron, Dudley, Mione, Nev, Hannah, Blaise, Ted, Susan, Luna, Greg and Vince followed, with Tom trailing behind, silently cursing the timing of idiotic basilisks.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Twenty people gazed in shock and horror at the wall, the message, and the cat hanging from a bracket above it. The twenty-first member of the group tried to appear invisible.

"I..I don't understand," Mione finally gasped out.

"That's a first," Ron muttered. Dudley elbowed him, as Draco stifled a snicker.

Cedric shut his eyes, forcing himself to think rationally. "Val, you're the fastest. Go to the Great Hall and get the teachers. Ted, get to the Hospital Wing and find Madame Pomfrey. Fred, George, help me get the cat down. Percy," he hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "Percy, stay by the stairs. The feast will end soon.."

Percy nodded pompously, heading to the top of the stairs. Below, there was a rumbling sound as the school was dismissed. Hundreds of feet pattered against the floor as their owners headed towards their dorms.

Percy stepped forward as the first students rounded the corner. There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Lavender shrieked, grabbing a hold of Parvati. The spell broke and everyone began to shout at once, screaming, wailing, clutching at their friends. Percy raised his voice, trying to restore order, but his efforts went unnoticed in the chaos.

A calm voice cut through the confusion. "Enough." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Dumbledore had arrived on the scene. "May I suggest that you return to your dorms? After all," his blue eyes twinkled merrily, "I do not believe your teachers would approve if you were to sleep through their classes tomorrow." Sheepishly, the students calmed. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws continued on to their dorms; Slytherins and Hufflepuffs retreated down the stairs to their own common rooms.

Professor Dumbledore looked seriously at the group. His eyes were no longer twinkling. "I f you will return to the Teachers Room?" Silently, the group followed him, faces drawn, Cedric still holding the cat.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Filch burst, sobbing, into the Teachers Room. "My cat! My cat! They've killed my cat! I'll kill them! I'll kill-"

"Argus!" Albus raised a hand, calming the hysterical old man nodded once, then turned his focus to Mrs. Norris.

Lockhart was talking a mile a minute, and no one was listening to a word. "It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that could have saved her..."

Albus was muttering strange words, tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand, his nose barely a hairs breath from her stiff fur. Finally, he straightened up. "She is not dead, Argus."

Filch choked. "Not dead," he whispered, peeking through his fingers. "But then why is she all stiff and frozen?'

"She has been petrified," Albus answered quietly. "But how, I cannot say..."

"B..But how's she to get fixed?"

Pomona patted the caretaker gently. "There, there. I'm growing mandrakes, and once they're fully grown we'll be able to get her back to normal in no time."

"Indeed." Albus turned to the students. "Now that that has been settled, I believe it is time for all of you to head to bed." Slowly, the group trickled out of the room.

"Tom."

The boy stiffened, slowly turning around, all the trouble he had ever had with Albus Dumbledore returning in single word. "Yes, sir?"

"Tom." Albus gave the stormy eyed boy a piercing look. "Do you have any idea of what that message might mean?"

Tom froze. _He can't know. He can't. I'm just the beast suspect. Just-_ "It..It seems to be a warning. To be careful."

Albus nodded, steepleing his fingers. "I see. Would you agree that a curfew might be a wise idea?"

Tom nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "Yes, sir. I do."

Albus sighed. "Thank you for giving an old man some time, Tom. Now, to bed, and _do_ try to be careful."

Tom nodded again, before turning and leaving the room.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar blinked as Mione stalked furiously into the common room.

"I don't believe it," she groused. "Every copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' has been checked out! I _knew_ I should have brought mine, but I didn't have room with all those Lockhart books!"

"No one did." Val made a face. "Just another reason to hate the guy, right Liz?" The bright green chameleon nodded.

Sa'zar gave the bushy haired girl a sympathetic glance. "I know. Tom is the only one who brought a copy and he's refusing to let us borrow it. Something about us destroying his books."

The threesome sighed.

"Why not ask Professor Binns," Luna asked, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. "Daddy says he knows a lot of history. He even knows about Lady Ravenclaw's diadem. Daddy is trying to get his help in recreating it."

"Well." Mione struggled for a moment with her dislike of Luna and the validity of the advice. As usual with Mione, sense won. "That is a good idea Luna. Yes," she continued, "that's an excellent idea. I just have to check..."

Sa'zar and Val shared a grin as their bushy haired friend ran from the room. No one studied like Mione.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Just because it's Slytherin's Chamber doesn't make the heir a Slytherin," Nev argued.

"But it's more likely to be," Ron countered.

"Actually," Dudley cut in, "Tom says the currant heir is a gryffindor and he's in Azkaban."

Ron blinked. "How does Tom know that," he demanded, at the same time that Nev asked, "who is it?"

Dudley laughed. "Woah! One at a time! Okay, Tom knows because, when we were trying to figure out who Sa'zar was, my Mum got a list of all the currant heirs. The main heir is some bloke named- get this- Sirius! Can you imagine the jokes."

The other two laughed. A small furry head peeked out of Ron's pocket and the red head petted it distractedly. "First guy: I'm serious!"

Nev grinned. "Sirius: So am I!"

Dudley chuckled. "Now, be _serious_ you two!" Laughing, the trio headed off to class.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"_This is what you were talking about_." Harry frowned at his many times great-grandfather's portrait, daring him to deny it.

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "_I knew that the creature within was stirring, not that she would be aided or used._"

"Well," Draco prompted his snake speaking best friend, "what did he say?"

Harry sighed. "He says he knew the monster was awake, but not that someone was helping her."

Above the mantle, painted eyes narrowed. Monster?

"That means that this 'heir' is almost certainly not a Slytherin," Ted theorized.

"If it was, Lord Slytherin would have known." Greg followed the thought to it's logical conclusion.

"Can't be a Hufflepuff," Blaise grinned. "They're too nice."

"Gryffindor," Vince said slowly, "'cause they're brave."

The other four gaped at him. Harry blinked slowly. "You know," he said, sounding as though he could scarcely believe it, "he has a point."

Blaise began clapping and Greg slapped Vince on the back. Draco rolled his eyes.

Ted frowned. "Assuming it _is_ a Gryffindor, how do we go about finding him?"

"Or her," Daphne cut in.

"Or her," Ted conceded.

Seven Slytherin Snakes stared sneakily- at each other.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Mione raised her hand almost as soon as class began. "Professor Binns, sir, what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Professor Binns jerked, a startled look on his translucent face. "Miss Gregor the Chamber of Secrets is a myth. Now to return to the Goblin War of- Yes, Miss Gregor?"

"Granger," Mione corrected, "and isn't it true that all myths have some basis in fact?"

Professor Binns frowned. "That is true Miss...Grater," Mione sighed, "but that particular legend has been proven to be false. Now if we could return to discussing some _factual_ information- Yes?" Everyone in the class now had their hands up. Cuthbert gazed helplessly at his class. It had been years since any but his sixth and seventh years had paid attention to him. "Oh, very well. Let me see...

"The Chamber of Secrets. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago." Nods all around. "It was built by some of the greatest witches and wizards of the age."

"Of course," Padma interjected. "Godric of Gryffindor, Helga of Hufflepuff, our lady Rowena of Ravenclaw and Salazar of Slytherin."

"And Galen of Hogwarts," Sa'zar added. "He was a founder too!"

Professor Binns actually beamed at the silver eyed boy. "Very good, Sal. Five points to both your houses."

Sa'zar blinked. _Both my ...What?_

"To continue; over time the founders began to fall apart. Specifically, Gryffindor and Slytherin's friendship began to disintegrate. The major point of contention was, as you know, over weather or not to allow muggle born children into the school." More nods. "In large part the schism was brought on by the murder of Galen Hogwarts by a muggle-born, former Hogwarts student." There were several shocked gasps. "Eventually Slytherin and Gryffindor fought and Salazar was forced into exile."

"Forced?" Terry's eyes narrowed. "Hogwarts: A History only says that he left."

"Hogwarts: A History, though an excellent book, is not the definitive source of historic knowledge." Terry nodded. Binns continued. "Until this point we have clear, reliable, historical sources. But now we move from the realm of fact to that of legend.

"Legend has it, that before leaving the school, Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber. With in this so called 'Chamber of Secrets' was a creature only he and his heirs could control. At some point in the future the 'monster' would be released and purge the school of all undesirables."

"Muggle-borns," Anthony said flatly. "That's what he meant."

"Not necessarily," Mione, surprisingly, disagreed. "Slytherin was known for his paranoia. He may have instructed the creature to attack anyone who was acting against the interests of the school."

Cuthbert sighed. "Be that as it may Miss Graper, there is no proof that Slytherin built so much as a secret broom closet, let alone a secret chamber!"

Something tingled at the back of Sa'zar's mind. _Broom closet..._

"Perhaps you need Dark Magic to open it," Padma suggested.

Binns frowned. "Simply because one does not use the Dark Arts does not mean that one cannot. If the Chamber existed, I am sure that Albus Dumbledore would be capable of opening it to defeat whatever happens to lay within."

"If only Slytherin's heir can open it," Terry said slowly, "wouldn't that exclude anyone not of his immediate bloodline?"

"That would make me the heir," Sa'zar pointed out, "and I have twenty different people who can confirm that it wasn't me."

"And the inheritance might not work that way," Anthony noted. "The Slytherin family may use different criteria."

"And there's no proof that Slytherin died," Padma shrugged. "For all we know, he could be sitting in class with us. Though, it's more likely that he's in stasis somewhere."

Professor Cuthbert Binns allowed himself a smile. He really did like Rowena's eaglets. As for the Chamber...Well, he put the blame for _that_ right where it belonged.

On the shoulders of the sneakiest Gryffindor he had ever had the fortune, or _mis_fortune, to teach.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Somewhere in Tokyo...

Golden eyes, that once, long ago, had been the color of grass, sparkled in the light of the setting sun. Red hair blazed like the wild light of a torch.

A man, older by far then his appearance told, sat, head in his hands. About his neck, an old amulet sparkled as it twisted on its chain. His gaze was far away, as though he were looking at something which no other could see.

To see a hidden chamber, in the depths of a far off castle, where two friends once hid from a third, to play with the worlds deadliest serpent.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Hannah smiled dreamily. "I know Slytherin can't have been all bad. I mean, he did love the Tigress."

Tom raised an eyebrow. He would have laughed, but for the fact that he had proof that the Tigress had existed, though the odds of her actually coming from the future were as likely as...as finding an amnesiac Salazar Slytherin in your backyard actually.

Susan shot her best friend an exasperated look. "Oh, Hannah. I can't believe you're actually giving any credence to that old legend."

Hannah glared at her. "How is it any less believable than the Chamber of Secrets? If the one is true, the other could be."

Susan shook her head in mock despair. "A romantic. There can be no hope."

And now Tom did laugh.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"He's hiding something."

"Who?" Mione gazed blankly at Sa'zar.

The dark haired boy sighed, tugging fitfully at his braid. "Binns. He knows more than he's telling."

Mione frowned. "He's a teacher, Sa'zar. He wouldn't hide something from us unless we didn't need to know."

Sa'zar shook his head. "He's hiding something," the tiny boy repeated, "and I'm going to find out why."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Lucius Malfoy paled as he read his son's latest letter. He scanned the last few lines again.

_The entire school is searching for this mysterious 'heir.' Naturally everyone is looking to our house for their scapegoat. In light of this, we are conducting our own search._

_Potter's brothers and their friends have agreed to aid us in this endeavor._

_Potter's brothers._ One of whom was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Slytherin's heir.

Lucius snapped his fingers, summoning one of the elves to his side. "Dobby," he spoke coldly, fear turning his voice to ice. "I have an important task for you..."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: Sooo, the next chapter. Quite a few mysteries here. The mysterious man in Tokyo makes another appearance. Binns knows more than he's letting on. Then there's Hannah's legend and, of course, the Chamber of Secrets.

Due to a complaint I will only list the full questionnaire every fifth chapter. So here are the questions for chapter six.

Question:

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses?

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught?

What task did Lucius set Dobby?

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir?

Who else is an heir?

Why did Ron's rat react?

How much do you think Albus knows/suspects? (This is an opinion question.)

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Who is the Tigress? (To be answered in seventh year.)

Points:

Gryffindor:56

Hufflepuff:37

Ravenclaw:46

Slytherin:48


	8. Bothersome Bludgers

odConfidence is contagious. So is lack of confidence.

- Vince Lombardi

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Seven

Bothersome Bludgers

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Harry woke early Saturday morning. He lay in bed for a few moments, thinking. To be quite honest, he wasn't that worried about the game. Thankx to Draco's dad, they had the best brooms money could buy.

No, it was not the game that Harry was worried about. It was what would happen after they won.

Harry sighed, shrugging off his covers. No point in worrying about that now, though. He did not want it distracting him from the match.

Harry dressed quickly, intending to enjoy an early breakfast before having a quick, warm-up flight.

Harry poked Draco, causing the blond to role over onto his side, muttering irritably. "Lea' me 'lone. No' time t' ge' up ye'."

Harry smirked, a sudden thought occurring to him. Leaning down, he pitched his voice as low as he could manage. "Draco! The match was three hours ago! You missed the whole thing and we had to use Crabbe instead!" Draco jerked upright, abruptly wide awake.

Harry fell over laughing. Draco glared at his best friend. "So glad you find my dismay amusing," he snapped.

Harry wiped his eyes. "Got you up though, didn't it." He grinned. "See you at breakfast." He skipped out of the room before Draco could stop him.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Entering the Great Hall, Harry was surprised to see the Gryffindor quiditch team already huddled at their table. He shrugged, waved to Fred and George, before settling down to butter his toast.

Slowly, the hall filled. Draco slumped down next to Harry, yawning exaggeratedly. "Se what you've done, Potter? Now I'm so tired I'll fall asleep on my broom."

Harry choked. Draco pounded his back with no small amount of force.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry was soaring over the field, searching for the snitch when the first bludger came at him. He dodged it easily.

The bludger instantly made a U-turn, coming right back at him. Harry dodged again. The large, black ball switched directions, speeding straight at the messy haired boy's head.

Harry's eyes widened. He leaned forward on his broom, diving down as swiftly as he could. The bludger whipped past him, so close he could feel it ruffle his hair. Harry had no time for relief though.

The bludger was back on his tail.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Marcus Flint cursed as a bludger sped towards Draco, forcing the blond to break formation. Those twins...

The Slytherin captain's eyes widened and he cursed again as the bludger neatly turned and attempted to hit Draco again. And again.

Marcus's eyes narrowed as he signaled Madame Hooch for a time out. Someone was targeting his chaser and he was _not_ happy about it. The team landed on the ground about him. "Alright," Marcus snarled, "who here has been targeted by a bludger during this game?" Draco and Harry immediately raised their hands. "You too, Potter?" Harry nodded as Marcus shook his head. "Right. We have two options. One: We call a halt to the game until the problem is fixed."

"Don't," Harry interrupted. "Hooch'll reschedule, and that will benefit the Lions, not us. Chased by a bludger, I'm still better than Thomas."

"And there's no guarantee that whoever did this won't do it again," Graham added gruffly.

Miles nodded. "And if Harry gets hurt, or it looks like we're losing, we could always call off the game then."

Marcus nodded sharply. "Option two: We use this to our advantage. Malfoy you can't coordinate while dodging a bludger, so I want you to run interference with the Lions. Potter, just try to avoid the ball and find the snitch fast. Montague we don't have to worry about the bludger, so let's try to keep the ball in our quarter. Derrick, Bole, draw on the Gryffindors sense of fair play. See if you can get the Weasley twins to help us. Bletchley, just make sure the Gryffindors don't score. Got it?" The team nodded.

Marcus glowered at them. "Good. Now let's send those Lion's back to their den in disgrace."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Oliver glared at Malfoy. Instead of going after the quaffle, the Slytherin chaser was playing tag with a bludger. Even worse, Malfoy was using _his_ team to hide behind. Which meant the rogue bludger was going after the Gryffindor team.

To add insult to injury, Fred and George were now attempting to keep the bludger away from the Slytherin. Something about it being unfair.

And then there was Potter. Despite himself, Oliver had to admit he was impressed. There may have be a bludger on the boy's tail, but it wasn't stopping the Slytherin seeker from looking for the snitch.

Of course, with no bludgers to avoid, the remaining two chasers were scoring like mad. Oliver cursed those ridiculously fast brooms of theirs for what must have been the hundredth time.

Despite himself, Oliver could not help but admire the other team's persistence. Despite the bludgers the Serpents were determined to win.

Oliver's mouth formed a straight line as he scanned the pitch. Not if he could help it.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry ducked, twisted, and flipped upside down in an on going attempt to avoid the bludger. Not once did he stop looking for the snitch.

The dark haired boy abruptly froze. _There_. Near the Gryffindor goals. Behind Wood. Thomas was closer though. If Wood saw and called him..

**CRACK!**

Harry gave a choked cry, his eyes watering as the bludger smashed into his arm. But he did not have time to deal with that. The snitch could vanish at any moment.

He leaned low, going into a steep dive. "C'mon," he whispered. _Let them think I just want to land._ His good hand snaked out as he flew past Wood, snatching the snitch from the air.

Then the ground was approaching and the pain was building and the world went dark.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Let me through, let me through." Lockhart's voice was the first thing Harry heard upon regaining consciousness. He promptly attempted to lose it again.

"Oh no. Not you," he mumbled.

"The boy's clearly confused," Lockhart announced. "Doesn't know what he's saying."

_Not as confused as you_, Harry thought irritably. Out loud, "I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Gilderoy said cheerfully. "Now, relax Harry. I'm going to fix your arm."

"NO!" Harry tried to sit up, but the pain in his arm cut the effort short. "I'll go to the Hospital Wing. Draco, help me up."

"Lie back Harry." Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm; I've used it countless times before."

"That's perfectly all right, Professor," Flint said loudly, "but Madame Pomfrey gets upset when someone other then her does the healing." He leaned down to help Harry up.

"Nonsense," Lockhart repeated, brandishing his wand. Flint wisely stepped back.

Harry shut his eyes helplessly as a funny tingling sensation crawled up his arm. From somewhere nearby came an incessant clicking sound. There were several shocked gasps and a small breeze played with his air. Odd the things the mind throws out when stressed.

"Ah," lockhart blustered. "Yes. Well, that does sometimes happen. But, the arm is no longer broken. That's the thin..." He trailed off in the face of the combined glares of the Slytherin quiditch team. "Yes..well...Perhaps you should take him up to the Hospital Wing," he suggested weakly.

Still glowering, the team helped Harry up. Flint paused next to a Gryffindor holding a camera. "Creevey, when you develop those, I want them." The first year nodded.

Draco had to have one last word. "I hope you have a good lawyer. Professor, because my father is going to sue you down to your last knut." He stormed off, leaving a stricken Gilderoy Lockhart behind.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

YAY! Finished! Sorry this took me so long. I'd like to blame life but I was actually playing text RPs when I was supposed to be typing. I DID NOT stop writing though and have finished the next chapter.

Questions:

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses?

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught?

What task did Lucius set Dobby?

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir?

Who else is an heir?

Why did Ron's rat react?

How much do you think Albus knows/suspects? (This is an opinion question.)

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Who is the Tigress? (To be answered in seventh year.)

Chapter 7:

Why are there two bludgers attacking?

Why does the Slytherin team keep playing?

Why does Flint want Collin's pictures?

Harry tells Draco something when he wakes the blond up. Where does the idea come from?

Opinion: Why will Gilderoy have to leave Hogwarts?

Points:

Gryffindor:80

Hufflepuff:84

Ravenclaw:76

Slytherin:84

Next Chapter: Snap, Flash, Attack!


	9. Snap, Flash, Attack!

You're searching, Joe, for things that don't exist; I mean beginnings. Ends and beginnings - there are no such things. There are only middles.

- Robert Frost

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Eight

Snap, Flash, Attack!

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Madame Pomfrey had not been pleased.

Actually, she had been furious. Fortunately the team had been more than capable of pointing her anger at its proper subject. Harry could not help but smirk at the thought of the trouble Lockhart was now in.

Not that it made up for having to grow back the bones in his arm.

The door of the Hospital Wing burst open, revealing the Gryffindor quiditch team. Marcus scowled, and the team quickly stood up to defend their seeker.

Wood lifted his hands in surrender. "Look, Flint, we aren't here to cause trouble. We just..just.."

Fred grinned. "Come on, Oliver. Just-"

"-Say it," George completed with an identical grin.

Wood gulped. "To congratulate you." He looked as though someone had just told him he had lost all his possessions.

The Slytherin team just stared in shock at their opposite number.

Angelina shoved her way past Wood. "Look, we think the way you dealt with those bludgers was amazing."

Katie Bell nodded. "It was. And you managed to win even with everything against you like that."

Alicia smiled at Harry. "And, Potter managing to catch the snitch after breaking him arm? That was incredible."

Dean gave Harry a slight smile. "Yeah, you really are great. Wish I was..."

"Right." Oliver nodded. "So, because of that we-"

The twins cut him off. "Decided to throw you a victory party!" The twosome began tugging out armfuls of sweets. The chasers, the seeker, and - more reluctantly - the keeper, followed suit.

The two rivals had just started on the party and an actual, non-violent conversation, when Madame Pomfrey made an appearance, storming over shouting. "This boy needs rest. He has thirty-three bones to regrow. Out! OUT!"

Harry would have found the two teams hasty retreat comical, if it were not for the fact that it left him alone with only the pain in his arm for company.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Collin hurried through the dark halls. he probably shouldn't be doing this but..._Harry Potter_. His _hero_. Was all alone in the Hospital Wing with no one to talk to all because Madame Pomfrey would not let anyone visit.

The first year Gryffindor smiled happily to himself. It was really nice of Fred and George to give him these grapes. They'd even helped with the directions! And maybe Harry would be so glad to see him that he would actually sign a photograph!

Collin picked up his pace, clutching his camera tightly.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Emerald scented the air. The small squeak-yums liked to come out during the dark time. Cobra-Sting also liked it better when she went out at dark time when few two legs were about. Emerald was unsure why Cobra-Sting was worried. She remembered how, before her great sleep, her master's not-blood hatchlings would come play with her. Surely they would be glad to see her again?

The great serpent rounded a hissed happily. There was a boy holding a click-flash. She remembered how Cobra-Sting had shown her one of those many sun turnings ago. He had made a little Emerald with it. Maybe the boy wanted to make a little Emerald too?

The boy turned, lifting the Click-Flash. Emy sissed happily. The boy's finger touched the click and the flash turned the hall bright.

Emy blinked her big eyes. She did not like the bright light of the Click-Flash. Cobra always made her shut her eyes when he used his.

Strange. The boy had gone to sleep. Emy sighed. The children always went to sleep when she was near now. Perhaps because it was always dark time when they saw her?

The great serpent moved away. She would let the boy rest. She would finish her hunt. Next light she would ask Tom to make more small Emeralds. And to bring her another small master and sweet croak-hop too.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry woke with a start and a yelp of pain; his arm felt as though someone had poked it with a hot needle half a dozen times. For a second he thought that was what had woken him.

Then harry realised that something was tapping him on the forehead. "Get off," he said loudly.

A strange, green creature, with big floppy ears and tennis ball eyes jumped lightly to the ground beside the bed. Harry suddenly recognised the creature for what it was.

"You're a house elf."

The creature sniffled slightly. "Yes, Dobby is a house elf. Oh, Harry Potter! Long has Dobby been wanting to meet you sir..."

Harry tuned out the elf. Not the easiest thing to do, considering the high pitch of the creature's voice. Dobby. Now where had he..?

"Of course!" Harry said aloud, "you're the Malfoy's elf!"

Dobby immediately curled in on himself, whimpering. "Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby is."

Harry frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Dobby's eyes went wide. "Dobby...Dobby is warning Harry Potter to...to go home."

Harry's frown deepened. "Why? School can be rough sometimes - like now - but, on the whole, it's not that bad."

Dobby shook his head desperately. "Harry Potter must go home. Hogwarts is not safe for Harry Potter! Dobby thought his bludger would make it so Harry Potter would have-"

"Wait." Harry's eyes sparked dangerously. "Your bludger? You set the bludger on me? Why? And why Draco too?"

Dobby suddenly looked panicked. "Dobby is wanting Harry Potter to go home. And Dobby's master is wanting young master home. Dobby though-"

"Thought that if we were injured badly enough they'd send us home." Harry's eyes widened in sudden realisation. "This is about the Chamber, isn't it?"

Dobby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Already it is happening? Dobby cannot allow Harry Potter to stay here. Not when history is about to repeat itsel-" He cut himself off, bat ears quivering at the sound of footsteps.

"Dobby must go," the elf whispered, vanishing with a sudden CRACK!

Harry slumped back, shutting his eyes, pretending to sleep. Just in time, as Dumbledore was backing into the wing, carrying one end of what appeared to be a statue. Professor McGonagal followed, lifting the other end. Together they placed the object gently on the bed.

"Get Madame Pomfrey," Albus whispered. Professor McGonagal nodded, hurrying passed the end of Harry's bed. Harry kept his breathing slow, even and deep.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked upon seeing the headmaster.

"Another attack," Albus said quietly. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next tot him," Minerva explained. "We think he may have been trying to visit Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Slowly he lifted himself a few inches, just enough to see who was on the other bed. It was that irritating Gryffindor with the camera. What was his name? Calvin or something.

Of greater interest, to Harry at least, was the camera.

Harry pretended to wake up, looking confsed. "Professors?" He gasped. "Who? Wha..What happened to him?"

Albus and Minerva shared a look. "He would have learned of it soon enough," the headmaster said finally. "There has been another attack Harry. Collin has been petrified."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean like Mrs. Norris?" Albus nodded sadly.

Harry pretended to think. "Professor, the camera! Maybe he got a picture?"

Albus did not answer. Instead he leaned down and prised the camera from Collin's stiff fingers. Slowly, he pulled away the back, revealing the film.

"Good gracious!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

A jet of steam burst out of the camera. Harry caught the acrid scent of burnt plastic. "The film's melted," he said, genuinely confused. "What does that mean, Sir?" A little courtesy never hurt.

"It means," Albus said slowly, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Poppy clapped a hand to her mouth. Harry pretended to be shocked. Minerva simply stared at her superior. "But, Albus...surely.._who_?"

"The question is not '_who_'," replied Dumbledore, his eyes on Collin's still form. "The question is _why_..."

From what Harry could see of the other two people in the room, they were as confused by this as he was.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"And that was it," Harry finished. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal left and Madame Pomfrey ordered me to go back to sleep."

"I wonder when before the Chamber was opened," Sa'zar said thoughtfully.

Tom bit his index finger. He knew his brothers. Once started they would_ not_ stop. There was only one thing to do. "It was opened the last time I was here. Fifty years ago."

Dudley blinked. "Is that why you have an award for 'Special Services to the School?'"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom. "You never said anything about an award."

"Yeah," Dudley nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you about that shield."

"You have a shield? Neat!" Sa'zar grinned, jumping up. "Let's go see it then!"

"NO!" Tom cried out and immediately regretted it. "It's just...A girl died." He forced himself to calm down. _ they don't know. They don't know._ "And a boy got expelled. And I..I.."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Dudley gently patted Tom's shoulder.

"We won't mention it again," Sa'zar vowed.

Tom nodded weakly. He was glad his brothers had dropped the topic, even if he was certain that they would be looking at his trophy soon enough.

He really hated keeping secrets from his siblings.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: Okay, so this time I have a good excuse. I spent the last week sick in bed with the flu and was too tired to do more then use up five boxes of tissues. But I'm better now! Hurray!

Quote: Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did the night of Hallowe'en, but a cat was attacked and I've got _paint all down my front._ End Quote.

Any HP CoS story that is based on the books and says BLOOD! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Paint. Ginny used paint. Sorry, but that really irritates me. I agree, chicken blood is cooler, but it says straight out PAINT! Honestly!

Questions:

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses?

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught?

What task did Lucius set Dobby?

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir?

Who else is an heir?

Why did Ron's rat react?

How much do you think Albus knows/suspects? (This is an opinion question.)

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Who is the Tigress? (To be answered in seventh year.)

Chapter 7:

Why are there two bludgers attacking?

Why does the Slytherin team keep playing?

Why does Flint want Collin's pictures?

Harry tells Draco something when he wakes the blond up. Where does the idea come from?

Opinion: Why will Gilderoy have to leave Hogwarts?

Chapter 8:

How does Harry know who Dobby is?

What does Dumbledore mean '_why_'?

How does Dudley know about the shield?

Where did Emy's 'little Master' come from? (Not who gave it to her.)

Why didn't Tom's film melt?

Points:

Gryffindor:86

Hufflepuff:96

Ravenclaw:84

Slytherin:102


	10. Dueling Club Disasters

Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them.

- Tenzin Gyatso, 14th Dalai Lama

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Nine

Dueling Club Disasters

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Harry, Dudley and Sa'zar slipped quietly into the Trophy Room. The threesome sighed with relief as Harry removed his cloak.

"Honestly," the messy haired boy muttered. "Doesn't he ever take a break."

"Yeah," Dudley agreed. "I thought we'd never get away."

"I wonder why Tom is so against us seeing his trophy?" Sa'zar tugged thoughtfully at his long hair.

"Speaking of which," Harry glanced around the room, "where is this trophy of yours Dud?"

Sa'zar laughed. "It's Tom's, not Dudley's, remember?" Harry glared at him.

"There." Dudley pointed at a small shield. "That's it. Filch made me polish it half a dozen times during my detention."

Sa'zar nimbly climbed over the stacks of trophies, lifting the shield from its resting place. He held it out, revealing the words.

_Awarded To_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_For_

_Special Services_

_to_

_Hogwarts School_

The brothers shared a look.

"It doesn't say what he did," Harry noted with disappointment. "Though," he added, "that _is_ a pretty good sign."

Sa'zar nodded. "Yes, if they had nothing to hide they would just say strait out. Chamber of Secrets isn't exactly something the school would want to admit to."

Dudley's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "But..Then why doesn't Tom do something?"

Harry shrugged. "He probably got lucky last time, or something."

"Or he wa-" Sa'zar stopped short.

"What?" Dudley and Harry shot their youngest brother a curious look.

Sa'zar shook his head. "Nothing. I had a thought..but it's gone now." _If it was Tom...Well, innocent until proven guilty, right?_

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Hey, Big D! Come look at this!"

Dudley groaned at the ridiculous nickname. "Seamus..."

The Irish boy just grinned. "look at this!"

Dudley sighed, resigning himself to whatever it was Seamus wanted him to see.

_Dueling Club_

_First Meeting Tonight_

_Eight o' Clock _

_The Great Hall_

_Open to Students of ALL Ages_

Seamus grinned. "I wouldn't mind some dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel," Ron joked, but he read the sign with interest.

Dudley laughed. "Who knows? It does sound interesting though."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Maybe it will be Flitwick; the older students told me he used to be a dueling champion when he was younger..."

Sa'zar frowned, tuning Mione out. "This," he said quietly, his voice little more than a whisper, "is going to end badly."

"Oh!" Luna smiled brightly. "The nargles warned you too?"

Mione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Luna, nargles _do not_ exist."

Val chuckled. "just because you cannot see the air, does not mean it is not there."

Sa'zar grinned. "Great-Grandma Electra?"

Val shook her head, earrings sparkling. "My older brother Valence."

Sa'zar and Mione laughed. Luna smiled dreamily.

"That is a good line."

Sa'zar blinked, then waved over the source of the comment. "Hi Rolf. Come to join us?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom frowned. "Percy, keep an eye on my brothers please."

The red head nodded pompously. "Don't worry, Tom. They will be fine. I'll make certain of it."

Tom sighed as he watched his Gryffindor friend walk away. Cedric put his hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Relax, Tom. I know things have been a bit crazy and we're all on edge. But you're not responsible for everything. Your job is to grow up well."

Tom sighed again. "I know. I just feel, well, responsible...And this could go bad so easily..."

Cedric smiled reassuringly. "The club will be supervised by the teachers. They'll make sure that nothing goes wrong. And I'll keep an eye out too."

Tom nodded, smiling slightly. He was still worried, but...It was good to have friends to count on.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Eight o' clock arived, and with it a grinning Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry stifled a groan. " _He's_ teaching? Right, let's go."

Draco tugged him back down. "Look again."

Harry looked back at the stage. A wicked grin crossed his face. "Oh, _this_ will be good."

Draco smirked. "Lockhart is truly a fool."

Harry smirked back. "You doubted?"

The two Slytherins settled down to watch thier head of house teach 'the idiot' a few well deserved lessons.

"As you can see," Lockhart was saying, "we are holding our wands in the accepted combat position."

Sa'zar raised his hand. "Sir, that position is incorrect. The wand arm should be further back to act as a counter balance to..to.."

"The sword we would be holding in our other hand, if this had been a formal duel," Snape completed dryly. "True, but as you can see we are not holding swords."

Sa'zar nodded slowly. "Yes, master. But it's still wrong."

Snape smirked. "Correct. As Professor Lockhart said, this is the accepted form. he said nothing about it being the _correct_ one. However," he smiled cruelly at Lockhart, "as we are here to teach them to duel, we should use the proper form. It would not do for them to learn something incorrect, would it?" He stepped back, falling into a well balanced form, wand held loosely in his right hand, left arm extended, fingers wide, palm down, beneath the right.

Lockhart smiled weakly. "Of course. Wouldn't want to teach the wrong thing..." He fell clumsily into the same form, holding himself stiffly, clearly uncomfortable.

The Slytherins- and quite a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws - grinned as 'the idiot' almost fell over.

"Now," Lockhart said, sounding unsure, "on the count of three we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

"Wanna bet," Dudley muttered to Ron, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One - Two - Three-"

Lockhart swung his wand over his head; Snape simply extended his arm, saying, "Epelliarmus!" A flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet, off the stage and into the wall.

Harry, Draco and their friends cheered, as did Sa'zar and Dudley. Hannah clapped a hand to her mouth. "Do you think he's alright," she asked Tom.

Tom shrugged. "Seems to be," he said as Lockhart staggered back onto the stge.

Susan shook her head. "And if not, he deserves it for being so incompetent and giving our house a bad name."

"There you have," the teacher in question announced, walking unsteadily back to the platform. "The disarming charm- As you see I've lost my wand- Ah, thank you Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that Severus, but if you don't mind my saying so it was very obvious what you were about-"

"No it was _not_," Tom snapped irritably. He had never been good at holding his temper in check and Lockhart had been trying him since before the year began. "Actually, the motion would have been perfect for casting the Reductor Spell, or the Bone-Breaker- Curse. If you had eveer been in a real duel you would have recognised it on sight." No need to mention the _other _spell that motion would have been good for. "It is in no way the proper motion for the Disarming Spell. Therefor, _no_ it was _not_ obvious in the least."

Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tom. Tom forced himself to keep a calm, even front. "Very good, Mr. Riddle." Tom breathed a sigh of relief as the potions master turned away.

Gilderoy flushed. "Er..Yes. Well, enough demonstrating. I am now going to sort you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you would not mind helping me..?"

The two teachers began moving through the crowd, sorting everyone into teams of two. The brothers moved to stand near each other, followed by their friends.

Snape glowered at Tom. "You missed a spell, Mr. Riddle."

Tom gulped. "It is not the optimum, but it is still a good pose from which to throw the Killing Curse."

Severus nodded. "Indeed it is, Mr. Riddle. Would you mind telling me how you have become so familiar with such spells?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Tom bit his index finger. "I had reason," his eyes flicked to Harry, then back to Snape, "to research both the curse and its effects."

The potions master nodded coolly, turning to pair Harry off with Dudley. Tom refused to make the mistake of thinking he was off the hook, though. He resolved to do his best to avoid Professor Snape in the future.

Harry and Dudley frowned as Draco and Ron were teamed up. Of their grop, those two were the weakest links in terms of friendship. The Weasleys and Malfoys had hated each other for generations and Ron and Draco - despite their attempts at civility - had yet to become exceptions.

Sure enough, as soon as Lockhart got to number two of his countdown Draco was throwing his first spell - and it was _not_ to disarm.

"Ron stumbled back, shouting, "Rictumsempra!"

Lockhart shouted something about "disarm only!" but no one was listening.

"Tarantalegra!" Draco choked out through his giggles and the next moment Ron found himself dancing a jig.

"NO! Stop, stop!" Lockhart screamed. Snape sneered at the other teacher and took charge.

"Finite Incantatem." All spells ended instantly.

"Dear, dear." Lockhart scurried through the crowd. "Up you get Macmillan...Careful there Miss Fawcet..Pinch it hard. It will stop bleeding in a second Boot."

"Perhaps you should teach them to _block_ their opponents spells," Snape suggested dryly.

"Er..Yes! Excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Now- a volunteer pair.." He scanned the audience, clearly hoping someone would offer.

"Malfoy and Weasley." Snape sneered at the red head. "As Mr. Weasley seems so eager to fight, it is only fitting that we give him his chance."

Severus caught Draco's arm as the pointy faced blond walked to the stage. "Do not embarrass me, godson. And more importantly, do _not_ embarrass your house." Draco gulped, and nodded as his head of house released his arm.

Sa'zar sissed with quiet laughter. "Professor Lockhart seems to think dropping his wand is a good defense."

Mione glowered at him. "He's just shaky from before," she insisted.

Sa'zar and Val exchanged exasperated looks at their friend's stubbornness.

"One-GO!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco swiftly raised his wand, shouting, "Serpensortia!" A long black snake exploded from the tip his wand.

"Don't move, Weasley," Snape spoke lazily, but Harry could tell he was unhappy. He did _not_ envy Draco the trouble he was in.

Snape continued his slow way across the stage. "I'll get rid of it-"

"Allow me," Lockhart cried, twirling his wand. There was a loud BANG! and the snake flew through the air, landing on the bright red head of Ginny Weasley.

Harry did not bother to think. There was no time for it. "_Stop! Do not harm her!_"

The snake paused, not striking, turning its head slightly to look at Harry. "_Speaker._"

Harry nodded, extending his arm. "_Yes. Come here_." He pointed at his arm. "_ Leave her be._"

The snake hesitated, then slithered on to the proffered arm. "_I hope you have mice, speaker._"

Harry smiled, petting the snake. "It's okay, Gin. He's safe now."

Ginny nodded nervously. "Y..Your sure?"

Harry nodded. "Positive. You want to name him?"

Ginny thought for a moment, the suddenly smiled. "Little Dragon." She giggled. "For Draco, because he conjured it."

Harry smirked. "Hear that, Drake?" He lifted the newly christened Little Dragon high. "You've got yourself a namesake!"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: Okay, so once again, sorry about the delay. I have midterms, and that means I'm not on the computer. Instead I'm studying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You have to wonder why the snake DIDN'T land on someone. It could have...

Questions!

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses?

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught?

What task did Lucius set Dobby?

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir?

Who else is an heir?

Why did Ron's rat react?

How much do you think Albus knows/suspects? (This is an opinion question.)

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Who is the Tigress? (To be answered in seventh year.)

Chapter 7:

Why are there two bludgers attacking?

Why does the Slytherin team keep playing?

Why does Flint want Collin's pictures?

Harry tells Draco something when he wakes the blond up. Where does the idea come from?

Opinion: Why will Gilderoy have to leave Hogwarts?

Chapter 8:

How does Harry know who Dobby is?

What does Dumbledore mean '_why_'?

How does Dudley know about the shield?

Where did Emy's 'little Master' come from? (Not who gave it to her.)

Why didn't Tom's film melt?

Chapter 9:

Why is Ginny at the Club?

Who is Rolf?

What is Tom trying to hint at during his conversation with Snape?

Why did Snape pair Tom and Sa'zar? (There IS a reason for his doing that.)

Opinoun Question: How much do you think Snape knows/suspects?

As always, anyone who can tell me who Val is gets points. Her identity will be revealed in fifth year.

Points:

Gryffindor:92

Hufflepuff:106

Ravenclaw:91

Slytherin:120


	11. Ghostly Visit

"Remember, people will judge you by your actions, not your intentions. You may have a heart of gold - but so does a hard-boiled egg."

Anonymous

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Ten

Ghostly Visit

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Harry was very glad to be a Slytherin. Any other house would have ostracised him for his ability. Any house but the House of Serpents where a parselmouth was a prised honor. Harry's status had risen significantly over night.

Draco dropped a mouse into Little Dragon's cage. Much to his dismay, Severus had insisted that he care for it and "be glad that is _all_ the penalty you are facing. Had the girl been harmed it is unlikely that even your father's position could have saved you from suspension, or worse." Draco winced at the memory. He really hated to disappoint his godfather.

Harry smirked as he watched his best friend tiptoe around the cage. "Oh, _come on_, Draco. What kind of Slytherin is afraid of snakes?"

"Yet somehow I manage," Draco said stiffly, gingerly dropping a mouse into the cage, before hurriedly backing away.

Harry just laughed. It was good to be a Slytherin.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley glowered at Seamus. "Parseltongue is a blood magic, same as any other."

"Yeah, but the others aren't evil," Seamus snarled back. "And he's a slimy, no good Slytherin besides!"

Nev grabbed the back of his friend's robes. "He's not worth it," the round faced boy warned, pulling Dudley back.

Dudley jerked away, face flushed with fury. "Listen Finnegan. Speaking to snakes is _not_ evil. It's a gift, and it can even be taught. _Our_ founder could speak it. Slytherin taught him." He smiled nastily. "Talk to the portrait if you don't believe me."

Seamus swallowed, glancing nervously about the room. "But my mam, she said-"

But Dudley was on a role. "And my Dad says that all magic is evil. So what? Face it, people are biased and your mam is wrong."

"Bu-" Seamus began, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah," Alicia glared at the Irish boy. "She's wrong, and so are you. So's mine for that matter."

Katie Bell nodded. "Exactly. We've all heard that parseltongue is evil, but we've also heard people say that Gryffindors are idiots."

"Or that blacks are ugly," Angelina added, hands on hips.

Fred grinned. "And only an idiot could think-"

"You were ugly," George finished, leering at the dark skinned beauty. Angelina mock glared at the duo, then turned away, shaking her head, muttering something about "_Boys_!"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom sighed miserably as he petted Norberta's dark head. "I don't know what to do girl," he said sadly. "I can't chain her, but she can't just wander around the way she does."

Cedric frowned. He knew something was upsetting Tom, but this sounded far more serious than he had thought. "Tom," he called, announcing his presence.

The younger boy jumped. "Cedric?" He whipped around, looking flustered. "Why are you here?" Norberta growled irritably at the sudden movement. Tom petted her distractedly.

Cedric chuckled, settling down next to Tom. "Do I _need_ an excuse to talk to a friend?"

Tom smiled sheepishly. He still forgot how relaxed the Hufflepuffs could be. "I suppose not."

Cedric sighed, growing serious once more. "I wanted to ask you how you're doing. I've heard what Zacharia has been saying-"

Tom laughed mirthlessly. "I'd be checking your ears if you _hadn't_. He has not been exactly quiet about his prejudices."

Cedric nodded. "I know it must be upsetting for you. It's upsetting me! But don't let it get you down. Rumors always die down and the ones who start them end up the fools."

Tom smiled faintly. "I suppose. Just so long as Harry manages to avoid being anywhere near anything suspicious."

Cedric laughed. "Well, he is a Slytherin. That should mean he'll have sense enough to avoid any such situation."

"One would hope." Tom still seemed unhappy, but he had perked up a bit. "It would certainly help me if he spontaneously sprouted some self-preservation skills. If all three of them did really."

Cedric decided to count the conversation as a success.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"People," Sa'zar announced, "are idiots."

Mione nodded fiercely. "How anyone can believe that an inborn talent is a sign of evil is beyond me."

"Sheer stupidity," Val agreed. "In the US he'd get special training. No way would he be ostracised the way he is here."

"It's the nargles," Luna explained seriously. "They're infecting people, making them believe silly things."

"Err..." This statement was met with four disbelieving looks.

"Well," Rolf said finally, "you have to admit that it's no crazier than believing Harry is the heir of Slytherin."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Emerald was unhappy. Her master still did not remember. And Cobra did not want to let her leave her chamber. The great serpent hissed irritably. She did not like being told where and when to hunt.

Deep green coils stirred as the basilisk moved. Perhaps she would visit her master's second male hatchling. She missed her little Viper. Decided, Emerald slithered down the side of the statue.

It was time to leave the Chamber.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry frowned at the glares tossed his way, as he entered the hall. Many of the students wore angry looks on their faces. The frown transformed into a smile, however, as Harry noticed a surprising exception.

The Gryffindors had, for the first time since the Founders fought, come out on the side of the Slytherins. Some of it could be attributed to Harry saving a member of their house. Or maybe it was because Ginny was a Weasley. It did not hurt to have he Quiditch team on his side either. Not to say there were no glares, but they were few and far between.

Dudley waved Harry over, and the messy haired boy grinned as he settled down a the Lion's table. Oliver nodded to him in passing; the chasers waved, calling greetings. Harry grinned, relaxing as Tom and Sa'zar joined him and Dudley.

"So," Sa'zar smirked. "Anything interesting happen?"

Harry winked at the Weasley twins. "Gred and Forge got down on their hands and knees proclaiming me as the new Dark Lord."

Tom choked on his pumpkin juice, Dudley pounded him on the back, and Sa'zar sissed with laughter.

Dudley grinned over the coughing Tom. "Yeah, they've been asking me about the 'Dark Rituals' you perform at home."

Sa'zar took a deep breath, stifling his giggles. "Luna insists that the Blibbering Humdinger is behind it all." The tiny boy began to laugh again.

Tom, having regained his breath, thoughtfully bit his finger. "I found an interesting book in the Restricted Section." The other three shot him startled looks. "What?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Emy hissed irritably to herself. She could not find Saliir. Or any other silver ones. They were not letting her see them today.

A sudden pearly glow, caught her deadly eye. A silver one! It was not her Viper, no, but perhaps this silver one might know where he could be found. She hurried forward eagerly.

The silver one was watching her with a strange expression. There was a boy too, gazing right at her. The silver one was trembling, turning black, even as Emerald rose up, hissing in fright. This should not be happening! What strange power was this? Only her master's blade could harm the silver ones!

The basilisk fled. Whatever this power was, she did not wish to face it. Her master had taught her to avoid battle when possible, especially if she did not know what she was facing.

She would have to ask Cobra what had caused the silver one to turn black. Perhaps he would know...

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The dark haired boy hurried through the halls. He really had to work on his punctuality. If only the book had been less interesting...

He nearly crashed into the gryffindor ghost. And froze as though _he_ was the one petrified. Nick was black, not white as he should have been. And at the ghost's feet was a stiff figure. The boy's eyes widened as he knelt down beside the victim. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the muggleborn Hufflepuff. This was not good.

He blinked rapidly, trying not to panic. The sight of a cackling Peeves only caused his heart to plummet further.

The poltergeist paused at the sight of Justin. his grin slipped and his eyes widened slightly. "ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! No mortal or ghost is safe! Run for your lives! Attack!"

CRASH! Doors were flung open as students raced into the corridor, milling about in blind panic. There was such terror and confusion that Justin barely escaped being squashed and people kept walking through Nearly Headless Nick.

The boy found himself shoved against the wall. the teachers had begun demanding quiet. professor McGonagal had entered the fray, class in tow, including one boy with black and white hair. She whipped out her wand, and a gunshot went off. Silence was immediate.

"All students return to your classes at _once_." Not wanting to tangle with an angry lioness, the students hurried to obey. The Gryffindor Head faced the boy. "This way," she instructed.

"P.P..Professor," he stuttered, "i swear, I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands," she said curtly, leading him around the corner to face a large, ugly, gargoyle. "Sherbet lemon," McGonagal barked.

The statue leaped to the side as the wall behind it split in two. Teacher and student stepped onto the moving, spiral stairs, stopping at a gleaming oak door. Though he had never been there he instinctively knew where he was. The office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: I am so mean, aren't I? First I leave everyone in the lurch for weeks, and then I leave you with a cliffie. I don't even let you know which brother is in trouble... Ah, well. Blame college for why this took so long. Almost done now, so I should start giving faster updates soon. Hurray for Summer! Chapter ten, so all the questions are posted this time.

Questions:

Chapter 10:

One time only: Which brother is in trouble?

Why did Cedric consider the conversation a success?

Who is Viper?

Why does Tom choke?

What do you think the book was about?

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents?

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constricter.)

Who is the blond girl?

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they?

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.)

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.)

What is wrong with the founders names? Due to this not having anything to do with my story, here is the answer: No one had a last name unless you were a king. The founders were known by their holdings which might have become the last name of their descendants. However, ppl. did not have last names until the 13/14 hundreds for the most part.

Chapter 3:

Who is Valerie? (To be answered in fifth year.)

Which diary is Tom using?

Why has the Dark Mark returned to the Death Eaters' arms?

When did it return?

Chapter 4:

What is the Hufflepuff guard? (Like the Fat Lady or the 'Trick wall'.)

Who does Nev's grandmother know who could help?

Why is Myrtle so upset?

Chapter 5:

Why is the message on the wall different?

How did Tom get Norris to the bracket?

Who is Emy's master?

Emy's real name is Emerald. Who gave her her nickname?

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses?

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught?

What task did Lucius set Dobby?

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir?

Who else is an heir?

Why did Ron's rat react?

How much do you think Albus knows/suspects? (This is an opinion question.)

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Who is the Tigress? (To be answered in seventh year.)

Chapter 7:

Why are there two bludgers attacking?

Why does the Slytherin team keep playing?

Why does Flint want Collin's pictures?

Harry tells Draco something when he wakes the blond up. Where does the idea come from?

Opinion: Why will Gilderoy have to leave Hogwarts?

Chapter 8:

How does Harry know who Dobby is?

What does Dumbledore mean '_why_'?

How does Dudley know about the shield?

Where did Emy's 'little Master' come from? (Not who gave it to her.)

Why didn't Tom's film melt?

Chapter 9:

Why is Ginny at the Club?

Who is Rolf?

What is Tom trying to hint at during his conversation with Snape?

Why did Snape pair Tom and Sa'zar? (There IS a reason for his doing that.)

Opinoun Question: How much do you think Snape knows/suspects?

As always, anyone who can tell me who Val is gets points. Her identity will be revealed in fifth year.

Points:

Gryffindor:105

Hufflepuff:118

Ravenclaw:95

Slytherin:120


	12. Pyres and Gavels

The only justice is to follow the sincere intuition of the soul, angry or gentle. Anger is just, and pity is just, but judgement is never just.

- D. H. Lawrence

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Eleven

Pyres and Gavels

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Professor McGonagal motioned the boy inside. "Wait here Mr. Gaunt. The headmaster will be with you in a few moments." She turned, walking swiftly away.

Sa'zar swallowed as the door shut with a muffled thud. What was going to happen now? Would the headmaster believe him?

Trying not to think about it, he glanced around the office. Who knew when he would get another chance to explore it? _Never,_ a traitorous voice reminded him,_ if they expel you._ Sa'zar twisted his braid over his fingers, attempting to stifle his near panic.

A long the walls of the office were paintings of the former headmasters and headmistresses, just as Tom had described them. Unconsciously, he raised his head, searching for five specific portraits all in a row near the ceiling. Four of the occupants were absent, likely in the common rooms. The center frame featured a massive red-head lounging on a chair beneath the leaping boar banner of his younger brother, dressed in deep purple and white robes. A single lock of bright green hair fell over his face, slowly rising and falling as he breathed.

Sa'zar shook his head. If Godric wanted to keep pretending he was Galen, well, Sa'zar had no intention of interfering. He smirked slightly. Not unless he needed to blackmail the portrait anyway.

The smirk vanished as he remembered that it might no longer matter. If Professor Dumbledore decided he was guilty...

Silver eyes fell on the Sorting Hat. Quickly, before he could think better of it, Sa'zar dropped the old hat onto his head.

_/Hello, Salazar. I did not expect to hear from you./_

Sa'zar flushed slightly. /_I am not bothering you, am I?/_

_/Not at all. It is rather dull sitting on a shelf all day./_

_/Oh./ _Sa'zar thought about that. /_Doesn't the headmaster talk to you?/_

_/Sometimes/_ the Hat admitted. /_But he usually wants to know about things I am forbidden to tell./_

_/Oh./ _Sa'zar repeated, then asked nervously. /_What's he like?/_

_/Worried, eh?/ _The hat seemed amused. /_Well, that is what I am forbidden to tell. But I can tell you that he is fair. If you did not do something he will not judge you for it./_

_/Oh/_ More hopefully. /_That's good, I suppose. Ummm.../ _Sa'zar searched for something to say. /_Do you have a name?/_

Sa'zar _knew_ the hat found his question amusing. He just was not sure _why_. /_That I do./ _The hat was almost gleeful._ /Serpent-Tongue gave it to me./_

Sa'zar waited. When no answer was forthcoming, /_What is it?/_

_/Sult./ _The brim turned up in a smile. _/Or rather, that is what it is now./_

_/Why Sult?/_ Sa'zar wondered. /_Is it short for-/ _He never completed the thought, breaking off at the sudden sense of heat, eyes widening at the sight that met him as he whipped off the hat.

On a perch near the headmaster's desk, a great red and gold bird was burning, brilliant flames consuming it even as Sa'zar watched. He gaped for a moment, then leaped into action, searching desperately for water, and trying to remember spells to conjure it. This was all he needed. If the headmaster blamed him for this on top of the rest!

_Phoenix. It is fine,_ his mind whispered, but Sa'zar was too close to panicking to pay attention. His face paled almost to pure white at the sudden sight of the headmaster. "Sir! Your bird! It caught fire and-"

Albus smiled. "About time too." Sa'zar blinked, mouth shutting with an almost audible snap. "I've been telling him to get on with it; he's been looking dreadful for days now."

Sa'zar's eyes widened as realization dawned. "A phoenix!"

Albus nodded, looking pleased. "Exactly, Salazar. Fawkes is a phoenix, bursting into flames when it is time for him to die, soon to be reborn from the ashes of his pyre."

Sa'zar nodded, cooing as the tiny newborn lifted his from the ashes. "So cute!"

Albus smiled fondly as he settled down behind his desk. "Astonishing creatures, phoenixes, as I'm sure you know." Sa'zar nodded. "A pity you had to see him on a burning day; he is usually a very handsome creature."

Sa'zar nodded again. "I know; I've seen pictures. He's a fire phoenix, isn't he? I mean, his feathers seem to be red."

Albus nodded, looking pleased. "He is indeed. You do your house credit, Salazar. Ravenclaw is lucky to have you."

Sa'zar flushed slightly, ducking his head, allowing his long locks to fall over his face. "Thank you sir."

Albus chuckled. "Not many students could recognise a fire phoenix on sight, Salazar. Between you and me," brilliant blue eyes twinkled, "I think he is a close descendant of the HO-OH, but that could just be an old man's foolishness." He dug about in his desk. "Such insight deserves a reward. Ah, here we are! Lemon Drop?"

Sa'zar's mouth went dry, and he shook his head dully, his eyes wide, at the sudden recollection of _why _he was in the headmaster's office. "Sir! It wasn't me! I don't know what happened to Joseph or whatever his name was! I didn't do it! I don't know who it was but it wasn't me! please! You have to believe me! I di-"

Albus raised a hand and Sa'zar's desperate appeal faded into silence. "Calm down. I do not believe you attacked anyone."

"Oh." Sa'zar slumped, letting out a breath he had not realised he was holding. "Thank you sir. Err.. Could I go now?"

Albus chuckled. "Am I so boring, Salazar? But come, entertain an old man for a few moments more. Tell me, is there anything you wish to share, anything you wish to know?"

Sa'zar hesitated, hand twisted into the long locks of his hair. "I.. Am I?"

Albus gazed calmly at him. "Are you what?"

Sa'zar tugged his braid hard. "The heir. I mean, I didn't do- It's just I'm in.."

"You are not the heir of Slytherin, Salazar, that much I can assure you. As to who is, that is not for me to say."

Sa'zar nodded, a faint look of relief on his face. "I didn't think I was.. Tom says Sirius Black is but-"

"You wanted to be sure. Perfectly understandable." Albus smiled kindly at the boy. "Was there anything else?"

Sa'zar shook his head, then paused. "Could.. Could I come back sometime? To see Fawkes, I mean. And the hat- I think it gets bored there and-"

Albus nodded, eyes twinkling merrily. "Of course you may, my boy. Just be warned, you may have to listen to my ramblings while you are here."

Sa'zar nodded. "Fine with me sir. I'm sure you have some great stories."

Albus chuckled. "Indeed I do. Now, if that is all?"

Sa'zar got up, eyes falling on Fawkes. "Pity people can't be reborn from the ashes. Then Harry and Tom could have known their parents."

Albus' eyes sparkled mysteriously beneath his half moon spectacles. "Who is to say they cannot?"

Sa'zar shot the headmaster a strange look. Albus calmly returned it, blue eyes concealing great secrets in their depths. And as Sa'zar left, he could not help but wonder.

Maybe...

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Albus watched the door shut behind the small boy, then glanced up at the portrait near the top of the room. "Well Godric? Anything to say?"

The Gryffindor founder came awake rather quickly for one so deeply asleep. "He does not remember Albus, but you already knew that." He smirked and, for all he had seen it before, Albus could not help but note how odd it was to see anything that sly on those honest features. "I liked the way you got out of that heir situation. Not quite a lie, but not quite the truth. If Sal actually remembered he would be rather impressed. Of course, if he remembered you would not have had to answer the question, would you." The red-head was grinning openly now, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Albus frowned up at the portrait. "Indeed. But that was not what I meant."

Godric sighed. "If you want to know how much of that was genuine... I'll give it about ninety percent. Sal was always pretty innocent, at least he would have been if not for some things that I am _not_ telling you about, so do not bother asking." Emerald eyes narrowed as he shot a deadly glare at the headmaster. Albus had to admit that even from a painting it was powerful.

"I did not intend to." The headmaster sighed. "Do you suppose he-"

"Will remember? Eventually. He cannot suppress it forever, just for an incredibly long time." At the Dumbledore's confused look the portrait clarified. "He does not _want_ to remember Albus, and I cannot say I blame him. After everything he has been through, and after what I did to him..." The portrait gazed sadly at the frame to the far left. "His painting and I have made our peace, if for no other reason that our arguments caused to much trouble. The real us have never done so." Emerald eyes suddenly pinned the headmaster with a razor sharp look. "Albus, if the real me finds out that Salazar has returned to Hogwarts then he will return as well. If- no, _when_ he does, be careful. Be very, very careful."

Albus nodded, frowning slightly. "Are you so certain he will find out?"

The portrait nodded. "I know myself Albus, and I know what I am capable of. He will know soon enough and when he does..." The portrait lapsed into silence, and Albus steepled his fingers, a pensive look on his face.

Neither blue nor emerald eyes twinkled at all.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar knew something was wrong from the moment he entered the hall. The glares sent his way was only the first symptom, however.

"So," Zacharias Smith drawled, "the heir of Slytherin finally shows his true colors."

Tom started to rise, eyes flashing dangerously, but Susan pulled him down. "Tom, ignore him. You don't want to get into trouble."

Tom frowned. "And I should just let him insult my brother," he demanded.

Susan shook her head. "No, just let Professor Sprout deal with it." The plump Hufflepuff head was hurrying down from the staff table, looking extremely unhappy.

"That is enough Zacharias. Ten points from Hufflepuff. Now go and apologise."

"But it's true!" The blond boy glowered at his head of house. "He is the heir! He's a _Gaunt._"

Professor Sprout's frown deepened. "You will apologise Mr. Smith, and you will be having detention with me tonight. This is not the way a Hufflepuff conducts himself. Now go."

Muttering, the lanky boy headed over to Sa'zar. "Fine. I'm sorry. But it doesn't change the truth. The Gaunts have the most dire-"

"Mr. Smith, I believe I said that was enough." Pomona was truly upset now. "A further ten points, and you will come with me." She snatched up Zacharias' arm, pausing only to smile at Sa'zar. "I am sorry dear." She walked out of the hall, Zacharias protesting the entire way.

"But," it was a ravenclaw seventh year who spoke up now. "But, the Gaunts _are_ in Slytherin's direct line. That much at least is true."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, but it was Daphne who spoke up first. "You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you," she said snidely. "How you got into Ravenclaw is beyond me. Not all lines work by the laws of direct inheritance, you know. Lines like Lord Slytherin's follow Laws of Value, not Laws of Blood." She rolled her eyes. "Some of you Eagles are just _so_ birdbrained it's absurd."

"Sa'zar doe have the traits," Padma blurted out, then covered her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Yeah," Cho agreed obliviously, "he does. He's smart, individualistic, cunning, ambitious, and a pure blood to boot."

"Half blood," Sa'zar muttered, but no one heard him as the debate began to rage.

Tom was shouting at Ernie, Dudley was blasting half of Gryffindor, Hermione was telling the Hall how idiotic everyone was, Daphne was being sarcastic, Draco condescending, and Harry was telling off everyone the others were not. Even Rolf had gotten involved and Luna was telling anyone who would listen, (and anyone who would not), that it _couldn't _be Sa'zar because the attacks were caused by gremlins. Minerva rose to her feet and hurriedly sent a message to Dumbledore, while Percy attempted to calm the twins who were attempting to blow up half the hall. _Someone_ had to stop this before it got out of hand.

Val drew Sa'zar through the crowd, settling him down in the seat next to hers. "Ignore them." She grinned cheekily at him. "I wanted to tell you, I want an Electro Potion for Christmas." She winked. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Sa'zar smiled slightly. "Thankx Val." the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "They're going to hate me."

Val shook her head, her earrings (sparking test tubes) glittering in the light. "No they won't. At least, not the ones who know you. And the rest will figure it out eventually." She smirked slightly. "Then they'll feel just as silly as Daphne is saying they are."

"

Sa'zar sighed. "Yeah... Maybe... Val, they'll _never_ stop. Even _I_ said I was the most likely candidate."

"Never say never." Valerie patted her friend's shoulder. "It'll work out Sal. See, even Liz agrees!" The bright green chameleon was nodding vigorously.

Sa'zar smiled faintly, then froze as the hall abruptly fell silent. "Ah, the music of silence. Now, what occurrence was it that caused Minerva to drag me away from the extremely important, and just between us, extremely boring, report I had to take care of?" Albus' bright blue eyes twinkled brightly.

Percy got up, a pompous look on his face. "Some students are claiming that as he is a Gaunt Sa'zar must be Slytherin's heir. Complete nonsense of course, bu-"

Albus waved a hand, cutting him off, the twinkle gone from his eyes. Frowning, the headmaster faced the school. "Salazar Gaunt is _not _the heir of Slytherin."

"But his _name_ is even Salazar!" someone from shouted out.

Albus nodded. "Yes, that is true, but we do not choose our names. Really, do you think I wanted a name like Albus Percival Wulfric Brian?" He shuddered slightly. "It makes signing official documents extremely time consuming." The school laughed, glad for the humor. "Which reminds me, Minerva, if you could take over, I have an important," he pulled a face, "document to return to. Much as I would love to stay and chat..." He shook a warning finger at the students. "Never become headmaster. Far too much paperwork." Percy looked scandalised and Minerva exasperated as their slightly eccentric headmaster left, humming to himself.

"See?" Val winked at Sa'zar. "As I always say, all's well that ends well!"

Sa'zar sighed, trying to ignore the glares shot at him when the students thought the teachers were not looking. "I hope your right, Val. I hope you're right."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: Poor sa'zar! At least he has Val to cheer him up. He is going to have a much harder time than Harry though. It is hard to deny that he carries Slytherin blood, which as we all know he does, just not in the way he thinks! We get to meet Godric, or at least his portrait, and some more info on how much Albus knows. Note: I want more reviews. If I stay up until one typing you can oblige me with some, right?

And now for the all important QUESTIONS!

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame?

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal?

3: Why was the Hat amused?

4: Why Sult? (Just telling me what it is short for is enough.)

5: What is the HO-OH really?

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar?

7: Where is the real Godric? When do you think he will show up?

8: Who is Val? (To be answered in fifth year.)

9: Opinion: When will Sa'zar regain his memories? How?

Points:

Gryffindor:105

Hufflepuff:126

Ravenclaw:111

Slytherin:120

HURRAY! Ravenclaw is no longer in last place! Pumps fist in air and caws like an eagle!


	13. Yuletide Rituals

The moment we choose to love we begin to move towards freedom,

to act in ways that liberate ourselves and others.

- Bell Hooks

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Twelve

Yuletide Rituals

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Hands were shaken, bags were packed, and they were off to the train, craning their necks for a last look at the castle.

Sa'zar smiled sadly. "Home. We are going home."

Tom threw a sharp look at their youngest brother. Sa'zar had been far too quiet since the attack on Justin. Tom's eyes flashed, a reddish light in their depths. How _dare_ people blame his brother for the attacks? Only a fool would believe that Sa'zar would willingly cause such damage.

Unfortunately, most of the school seemed to consist of fools.

Harry frowned, a worried look in his emerald eyes. "It's only for a few weeks Sa'zar. We'll be back."

"Yeah." Dudley patted the tiny boy on the shoulder. "And in the meantime we celebrate the hols with Mum. Awesome, right?"

Sa'zar nodded, silver eyes dull and downcast. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Awesome."

Tom's eyes narrowed, and he winced as he bit down a trifle too hard on his finger tip. He really had to stop doing that. Muttering as he clenched his fist, he fumbled about one handed in his school bag. it had to be -

"Here!" Tom emerged, triumphantly lifting an old, worn book, its ancient covers stained with dark, unrecognisable fluids. "I wanted to show you this."

Harry's eyes widened. "Where did you get that? No, _how_ did you get that?"

Dudley leaned forward, a look of horrified fascination on his face. "Tom is that - blood?"

Tom glanced at the reddish-brown smear Dudley was pointing to. "It's possible," he admitted. "but what I wan-"

"That's a Dark book." Sa'zar smiled, his eyes sparkling for the first time in weeks. "It's about all the different kinds of bonds. I saw it referenced in the _Binding of Seven_."

"Cool!" Dudley grinned broadly. "What's it for?"

"Good question." Harry glowered at Tom. "Because I remember someone saying something about _not_ using Dark Magic."

Tom stiffened, a sure sign that he was feeling uncomfortable. "Yes... But this is different."

"How," Harry demanded, his eyes glaring daggers at his older brother.

"Well," Tom bit his index finger nervously. "I thought since we keep calling ourselves brothers that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it was time that became more than simply figurative?"

Harry's eyes narrowed with sudden understanding. Dudley whistled, looking awed. And Sa'zar simply grinned, his eyes alight with glee.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Petunia was waiting with a trolley on the platform when her sons disembarked. Sa'zar made a beeline for her side as soon as he saw her. "_Siassha_," he hissed miserably, clinging tightly as though he never intended to let go. "_Siassha_..."

Petunia gently rubbed her youngest's dark head. "Now, Sa'zar, you're home now. No need to cry." Sa'zar shook his head, sniffling. Petunia sighed, her eyes falling on the other three.

"Come along now. There's work to be done before Christmas and the faster you start the sooner you will finish." The brothers nodded, stacking their bags on the trolley. They followed Petunia as she walked briskly through the station, Sa'zar clinging to her sleeve. He was calmer now,though still emotional. He had missed Siassha these past few weeks. He had missed her protection. Siassha never let anyone hurt him.

Harry laughed as a snowflake landed on his cheek. It was good to be home. He could relax at Aunt Petunia's. No alliances, no Slytherin politics, no Boy-Who-Lived either. All he had to do was relax.

Well, that and chores, but he could live with decorating a tree.

Dudley watched the scenery flash by the car window. Mum had not mentioned it yet, but he knew she had set something up with Dad. Not that he minded staying with his father, but he would miss his brothers. _Hope Dad doesn't try to buy me a toy store again,_ he thought irritably. It was not that he minded being given toys; he just wished that his Dad would realise that he could not be bought. _Just how weak does he think I am?_

Tom fingered his book's cover, eyes closed. He had spent weeks researching the ritual, which fortunately had turned out to not be that difficult. At least not the one he intended to use. They would do it on the solstice of course. it was the best day, and it would be an extra birthday gift for Sa'zar.

And when it was done they would be brothers. Real brothers. And he would have a family, a _real_ family. Tom rubbed the small portrait in his pocket. "Would you have liked my family? _Do_ you?"

Unseen beneath the fabric, Merope nodded.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Petunia was not exactly thrilled about Tom's plan. "You do realise," she snapped, every word cool and clipped, "that this could be considered illegal?"

Tom bit his finger, hoping he would not sound _too_ defensive. "It's not illegal - technically. Not if we have permission from our guardian - you -have an over age witch or wizard - me - and a fully qualified practitioner - also me - performing the spell."

Petunia's frown deepened. "And why, exactly, am I going to giving you my permission?"

It was Tom's turn to frown. "It's not dangerous, Tuney. It's basically the same thing the mundane kids do, except that magically we will be viewed as brothers. And it is a bit more ritualistic then just pressing your fingertips together. It is rather simple really."

Petunia simply shook her head. "What does the spell _do_ Tom? I suggest you tell me or I _will_ forbid it."

Tom winced. "It.. It forms a binding. Magically we will appear to as brothers. We will always be able to point in the direction of the others. We will be able to share each others emotions. Not like that," he added hurriedly. "We can block each other too. But if, say, Harry is attacked, I will know and be able to help."

Petunia nodded slowly. Some what relieved, Tom continued. "Some bindings allow for the sharing of thoughts and magic, but those are far more complex. They're also rather dangerous. This is the regular one. It is completely safe. The only real change is that a magical test will show us to be brothers. Which - so far as magic is concerned - we will be."

Petunia tapped her cheek, considering. "How will this ritual effect the 'other you'?"

Tom froze. "I.. I cannot believe I never even considered that. You are right Petunia; I should have."

"Indeed you should have."

Tom nodded, flushing slightly. "I..cannot be certain. He is me, but..." He shook his head. "At best it will not effect him. That seems likely, actually. After all, the blood wards allow me in, but they refuse him. Since this bonding is a blood binding it makes sense that the same rule would apply." He nodded slowly, thinking it over. "That and he does not have a body. This is connected to blood, not the soul and since the 'other me' doe not share a body with me the spell could not effect him."

"And if it did?"

"It won't," Tom stated firmly. "But if it did he would have a quite a bit of trouble hurting Harry in the future."

Petunia frowned, considering. "Very well. But only if I am watching."

Tom blinked. "Wha- You'll let s do it?"

Petunia nodded. "It sounds very much like one of those things children do, only slightly more real. I will be watching however."

Tom nodded, forcing down a smile. For someone who had spent so much time hating magic Tuney had truly come a long way. "Do you want to see the spell?"

"You can show me later. I have a cake to finish."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Happy Birthday!"

Sa'zar's eyes widened, all traces of sleepiness vanishing. A huge grin spread across his face. "Siassha!"

Petunia gathered her youngest into her arms. "Happy Birthday Sa'zar. Now eat your breakfast. We have a lot to do today."

Sa'zar nodded, joining his brothers at the kitchen table. Harry handed him a plate with toast, eggs, bacon, and - of course - chocolate chip muffins. "Enjoy it Sa'zar. I don't intend to get up at five to cook you breakfast every day."

Sa'zar nodded, taking a bite of the muffin. "Shankx," he mumbled.

Dudley grinned at Sa'zar as he dragged out a long thin box wrapped in sparkling blue and silver paper. "Here you go!"

"It's from us." Tom smiled, unable to keep his eagerness from shining through.

Grinning, Sa'zar tore off the paper, then, with his brothers willing help, opened the box. Inside was an easel, sketchpad, oil paints, charcoals, inks, pens and nibs, and everything else a young artist could possibly want or need. Sa'zar's eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in the various supplies."it's..It's.. It's perfect! Thank you!" He yanked his brothers into a bone crushing group hug.

Tom managed fifteen seconds before attempting to extricate himself. He considered it an accomplishment. "Should we not be eating breakfast," he reminded the others stiffly. "We _do_ have an important ritual to perform today."

"Right." Sa'zar leaped up, eyes still shining like silver stars. That glint was all the warning Tom had.

Dudley and Harry burst into laughter as their older brother stoically accepted his second hug in as many minutes.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Any particular reason you chose this place?" Tom glanced dismissively at the overgrown backyard. The house attached to it could have been nice, but for the peeling paint and broken woodwork.

Petunia nodded, lips pursed. "This was my parents house. It was a joint inheritance for my sister and I. Neither of us wanted to live here, but we never quite managed to get around to selling it either."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he scanned the yard as though seeking a snitch. "My Mum lived here? Did she leave anything?" He tried not to sound to eager, but some of his hope leaked through despite his best efforts.

Petunia nodded stiffly. "When we are done I could show you her room. I seem to recall her leaving some pictures there." Pictures of Lily and herself when they were younger. By the time of their mother's passing neither had wanted anything to do with the other, and so the pictures had been left behind.

Harry shot his aunt a grateful smile. "That would be great, Aunt Petunia. Thanks."

"Harry! C'mon," Dudley waved his cousin over. "Tom says he's ready."

Harry jogged over to his brothers. "So, what now?"

"Now," Tom said grimly, "we begin." He knelt the ground, drawing a pentagram in the soil. Around the edges of the star Sa'zar inscribed odd symbols with quick deft strokes that spoke of long practice. Brotherhood. Loyalty. Honor. Strength. Love.

Tom's eyes narrowed at the ease with which Sa'zar drew the symbols. But then, he had asked Sa'zar to draw them for this reason. Slytherin had been known for the beauty of his runes. Ironic, when compared to the general incomprehensibility of his day to day writing.

"Stand between the points," Tom instructed as Sa'zar finished off the last symbols. The brothers moved to obey, reaching out so their hands just touched in the center. Tom held up a small pocket knife of the Swiss Army kind. The blade was pressed to flat of his palm. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear to be a brother to these others for now unto eternity, in this life and all others." He made the cut, handing the knife to Dudley as blood welled up in the shallow wound.

Dudley took the blade, suddenly remembering watching some of the older kids doing this. Many muggle, or rather mundane, children performed ceremonies like this and never knew the significance. But he did, and Dudley was glad he did. "I, Dudley Dursley, swear.."

Harry took the knife thoughtfully. His family would _really_ be his family now. They would be brothers in truth and no one would be able to tear them apart. "I, Harry James Potter, swear to..."

Sa'zar took the knife, his eyes far away. There was something so familiar about all this, a sense of deja vu he could not explain. It was almost as though he had done this before. And when he spoke the words came from far away and deep inside him and they were right, if not what he had thought. "I, Salaxar Solomon Serpent-Tongue, hereby give my oath to take these others as my brothers, and to be their brother, in all ways and in all matters from here unto eternity, in this life and all others. By the blood that we share, so mote it be." He pressed the blade into his palm, opening up the faint crescent scar.

As the blood welled in his left hand, Sa'zar stabbed the dagger into the pentagrams circle with his right. The symbols reacted, glowing brightly as the brothers pressed their hands together, allowing the blood to mix and mingle making them brothers in truth at last.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Somewhere in Tokyo...

The red headed man gasped, his right hand clenching instinctively. The scar, the old mark, the last remnant of a friendship long since lost was burning. More- it was blazing, a fiery rictus of pain.

He staggered, catching himself on the mantle. Above his head two boys sat sadly in their painting, a barely visible rip dividing them, neither able to cross the divide.

Their mournful expressions were the last thing he saw as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. A single name escaped his lips. "Salazar!"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

They were sitting in the park, licking ice creams blissfully.

Tom flexed his left hand, the cut aching slightly. He found it difficult to believe that he had done it. He had willingly bound himself to -not one but three!- others. Three people whom, despite swearing that he would never do so, he had come to care for. Care for, in some ways, more than himself. And he could not help but wonder how that had happened.

Dudley ran his tongue over the edge of his cone, making certain to catch every delicious drop of strawberry flavored cream. The after effects of the ritual were getting to him, making him feel like jumping up and down and making a complete and utter fool of himself. Or he would if he were not so tired. As it was, the impulse was easy enough to suppress. "Those ritual things really take it out of you, don't they," he said sagely.

Harry snorted. "Like you've done many others." Dudley winked and Harry grinned giddily at the sense of amusement not his own. "That bond is going to come in handy," he noted.

Sa'zar nodded, throwing a grin in his brothers direction. "Yeah! I can feel all of you. You're all really happy right now!" He instinctively projected the feeling of glee, masking his inner confusion. Why had the ceremony been so familiar? Where had those words come from. And why was there a fourth bond and _who_had the other end?And why was that other bond so..._dim_?

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Three days later...

The brothers had recovered and the house was a flurry of hectic preparation as the holiday approached. Petunia was snapping orders and the brothers were scurrying to obey. Chiristmas was tomorrow and they had to finish everything before then.

"Careful!" Tom tried not to panic as Sa'zar attempted to place the tiny angel on the top of the tree from his precarious perch on Dudley's shoulders. The older boy winced as Sa'zar slipped and almost fell...again.

"There!" Sa'zar punched the air triumphantly, and promptly lost his balance, knocking both Dudley and himself to the floor. "Ouch." He rubbed his knee where he had banged it. Then he grinned. "You can relax now Tom."

Tom glowered at his younger brother. How _dare_ Sa'zar worry him? The glare turned on Harry as the messy haired boy began to laugh. Rather than quail, as he should have, Harry simply smirked.

"He's right Tom. You _do_ worry too much."

Dudley nodded his agreement. "Stop being so serious. It's Christmas; you can have fun!"

Tom shook his head, though anger was rapidly shifting to amusement. "_Someone_ has to worry, especially when none of you _do_. What with the things you three get into..."

Sa'zar nodded, eyes wide and innocent. "What things Tom? Things like," his eyes suddenly sparked with mischief, "this?"

Tom fell back, knocking aside the pillow that had just hit him in the face. "_You!_" He threw it back furiously at Sa'zar, who ducked. Dudley yelped as the cushion struck his side and the pillow fight began in earnest.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Somewhere in Tokyo...

The redheaded man rose from the floor, rubbing his head with his black gloved left hand. On his right palm the crescent scar was a barely visible white line once more, no longer red and inflamed. Studying it, he could not help but wonder what had caused it to burn.

And wonder too, where his silver eyed brother had gone.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley waved goodbye to his brothers, trying not to let his misery show. Not that he was succeeding, and not that it mattered with the bond the brothers now shared,

but it was the principle of the thing.

Vernon grinned at his son as he pulled away from Number Four. "Bet you're glad to be away from those freaks, eh son?"

Dudley sighed. "They're not freaks Dad. And if they are, then so am I."

"Nonsense," Vernon said airily, waving the objection away. "A fine strapping boy like you a freak? No sirree, not possible."

"Dad." Dudley's eyes narrowed. "I'm a wizard, and I'm proud of it."

"Now, now Dudders. No need to put a good face on it with me." He smiled in what he felt was a reassuring way. "Just as soon as I work things out with that Dumblydoor you'll be back to normal and better for it."

Dudley groaned, opened his mouth, then changed his mind. This would be an opportunity to practice patience. It was only for two weeks after all.

"Just keep pretending for, and don't let on that I've been working on that freak professor of yours."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar hummed to himself as he painted. He had penciled the outlines and was now in the process of filling them in.

Soft, almost pearly, white, interspersed with a few swirls of black, for the marble floors. Pale pink for the ceiling - he would have to decide how far along sunset was soon -brown for the house tables and the head one. Gold now, for the H of Hogwa-

Silver eyes abruptly went blank and long, slender fingers leaped into motion. Unaware, Sa'zar painted as though possessed. Colors smeared, lines blurred, figures added where none had stood.

Sa'zar blinked, turned to dip his brush into pale gold - and froze. He whipped about, eyes wide, to stare at his painting. or what had _been_ his painting.

The five tables were strewn about. Shadowy figures fought in the background. In the center Harry, Tom, Dudley, a red-headed boy, (who seemed familiar, but Sa'zar _knew_ he had never seen him before), and Sa'zar himself, faced a pale wizard with scarlet eyes beneath a bloody sunset.

Scarlet paint dripped from the tip of the brush to the floor, staining the news paper a dark, dull red but, frozen as he was, Sa'zar could do nothing to stem the flow.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom idly flipped through the pages of his copy of 'The Queen of Sorcery,' searching for tha part he wanted. Ah. Here it was, page 247. "_A familiar black robed man..._"

Tom smiled nastily as he savored the irony of Chamdar's fiery demise. The evil sorceror had killed Garion's parents with fire an now he died by the same, at the hand of Garion himself.

He scanned the paragraph a second time, enjoying Garion's first taste of sorcery. "

_Garion swung his right arm. A shis palm struck the Grolim's scarred cheek, he felt the force surge out from the silvery mark on his palm. "Burn!" he commanded."_

Tom's eyes widened and he read the passage through again, really read it. Then he read it again, and once more just to be certain. Then he tossed the book aside, eyes narrowed at his sudden epiphany. This was _it_. The answer he had been looking for.

He flung himself onto his trunk, quills and robes flying haphazardly about his room as he searched desperately for the text he needed. A moment later he emerged, book held aloft. Eyes sparkling, he flipped through the pages, fingers made clumsy with haste. If he was right,and he _knew_ he was right, this would explain - not everything - but a large part of it.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry chuckled, listening to Coral and Lioness.

"_I told him exactly where he could take his warm blooded coils to!"_

"_Good for you," _Lioness hissed her agreement. "_That weak fanged one has no place in our pit."_

Harry shook his head slightly. Who knew snakes could be so funny?

Petunia pursed her lips, watching her messy haired nephew with a certain amount of exasperation. There had been time when she had hated him - hated him for bringing back the feelings of inadequacy that had so characterised her youth. She had been moon, the pale weak reflection of Lily's sun.

Lily... She could think more easily of her baby sister now, though there were still times when resentment rose up to swallow her. Not so much now, nor as strongly, but there were times.

Harry turned to glance over at his aunt. "Sorry, Aunt Tuney. Did you want my help?"

Petunia shook her head, turning away so he would not see her smile. "Not at the moment, no. I was simply wondering what you found so funny."

"Oh!" Harry grinned broadly. "Seems there's this grass snake that's been bugging Coral and.."

And sometimes Petunia was simply incredibly glad that she had given Lily's son a chance.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley grinned at the sight of the well stocked shelves. He had waited to get his brothers their Christmas presents in anticipation of this moment.

Brothers...His hand clenched possessively about the crescent shaped cut. He was glad of the reminder. It was still hard to believe that they really _were_ brothers now.

Dudley returned his attention to the shelves. He already had a chemistry set for Sa'zar and a model plane kit for Harry. His messy haired cous- brother -loved anything and everything to do with flying. For himself he had a set of weights, the new Nintendo handheld - much better than the old timeout games - and a model train that really ran. Which left finding a gift for Tom.

Dudley had spent the last hour searching for the perfect gift. He had found some new kind of Japanese puzzle book, (it had nine boxes and involved numbers), which Tom would really enjoy, but it just was not enough. He needed something better. Something Tom would really lo- well, _like._ Tom did not really like the word love. He got all flustered when it was used for some reason...

"He, Dudders!" Vernon waddled over to his son, a smile lifting his beefy cheeks. "Come and look at these." He pointed at the display shelf. "Pretty good, eh?"

Dudley nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Dad, it's perfect!" It really was. A beautiful castle of LEGO bricks. It even had banners and mini people in old fashioned dress. "It looks just like-" Dudley bit his tongue before he could complete the sentance. There was no surer way to upset his father then to mention Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Vernon had caught the slip. "Like what? That ruddy school?" His smile vanished, replaced by rapidly purpleing cheeks.

Dudley swallowed, but stood his ground. It was at times like this that he longed for his brothers cunning. But one thing was certain, he was no Slytherin.

"Ho- My school isn't ruddy Dad. And it's not freaky either. It's a great place and I really enjoy it!" Dudley met his father glare for glare. "I'm _glad_ I'm a wiz- what I am. I'm proud of it. And I wish you were too, but you aren't and you won't be, so let's just drop it before we get thrown out or something, all right?"

Vernon looked as though he was torn between shaking some sense into his son and collapsing into tears, scene or no scene, but finally took a deep breath, calming down slightly. "Don't worry Dudders. They aren't spying on you here. And soon I'll get you away from those ruddy freaks and it'll be good riddance to all that nonsense.

"Now, what do you say to checking out and getting something to eat?"

Dudley sighed, nodding as he added the box to the cart. Tom loved Hogwarts and Sa'zar could always fix the banners. Dad.. Well, hopefully he would come around, though that seemed more unlikely with every year.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar was on a mission, a mission to find an owl. Preferably without his brothers realising what he was up to.

"Siassha," he called to her from the hall, "I'm going down the block to visit Val!"

Petunia stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Sniffing, she fussed with his scarf, muttering irritably over the futility of trying to get Sa'zar's long, thick pony under his hat. "Be good," she instructed. "Listen to Matrix. Be back before dark."

"Yes Mama." Sa'zar threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he raced out of the house.

Walking quickly but carefully - he did not want to lose all his memories again! - he trekked through the slushy streets. He laughed aloud as he rang Val's door. Who else would have a full orchestra for a ring?

"Hello Sa'zar! Thankx for that toolkit." Val cheerfully ushered her friend indoors, snowflake earrings swinging. "Valence, this is my friend Salazar!"

A cheerful looking young man in jeans and sweat shirt gave sa'zar's hand a firm shake. "Nice to meet you. Sorry to run, but 'step on a dime and be right on time!'"

"Great-Aunt Evelyn," Val whispered. "Have fun with Flora, Vae!"

Valence winked at his sister as he tugged on the coat. Val mimicked the motion, then dragged Sa'zar upstairs. "So, any special reason for the visit, or did you just decide to stop by on a whim?"

Sa'zar ducked his head sheepishly. "I..Val, could I borrow your owl?"

Val shrugged. "Of course you may. Is Hedwig sick?" she added worridly.

Sa'zar shook his head. "No, she's fine. I just-"

"- Don't want your brothers to know about the letter?" Val queried shrewdly.

Sa'zar sighed. "It's not the letter so much as to who and _why_."

Val nodded, a teasing grin in place. "So, who's the girl?"

Sa'zar blinked, then flushed. "Wha- No! It's not- I need to send a letter to the headmaster!"

Val's eyes widened. "Right. Sounds serious. C'mon Liz. Let's go wake up old Electron."

The grass colored chameleon yawned, stretched, and curled up again. "_Lets._"

Sa'zar muttered something irritably in parseltongue. He had not meant to tell Val who he was writing to. Why would she think it was a girl though? If he was going to write love notes to a girl it would be- Sa'zar abruptly brought _that_ train of thought to an end.

Val sighed. "She's always like that in the winter. The cold makes her sleepy."

Sa'zar made himself grin at Val. "And she uses that as an excuse to nap, no matter how warm it gets indoors."

"Excellent deduction, my dear Salazar!" The two friends shared a laugh, be fore Val walked over to the owl perch in the corner. "Time to wake up Electron." The owl hooted sleepily. Val poked him. "Up we get. Letter time!"

Sa'zar handed over the thick envelope. The picture was not exactly small, but the headmaster had to see it.

"All done?" Sa'zar nodded and Val tossed the owl out the window. "That all?" Another nod. "Great! Because my parents got me this golf cart and I've got a few ideas I'd like to try."

Laughing, Sa'zar followed his friend to her back yard. Val would keep his secret, and she'd make sure he got the reply, whatever it was. And, with luck, his brothers would be none the wiser.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: Finally! I finished this! My longest chapter to date, BTW. Sorry it took so long... But at least you have a nice long chapter- and the beginning of the first romance I'm planning. Heh. And the brothers really are brothers now. Incidentally, Sa'zar's name is not misspelled during the ritual. Salazar is actually a last name. Sa'zar's name is parseltongue. Z is to hard a sound for snake speech, so my Salazar's name is really spelled Salaxar. The name is mispronounced because the X is hard to say properly.

I know LEGO Hogwarts castle was not around in 1992, but I wanted Dudley to get it for Tom anyway. So sue me, or, rather, don't. Nintendo Gameboy was out back then though. I checked that up before I wrote this.

The excerpts from the Belgariad are real. it really is an excellent series and I suggest you read it if you have time. The page number is an actual page, BTW.

Okay...Questions!

Chapter 12

1: How did Tom get the picture of Merope?

2: Why does Sa'zar have a crescent shaped scar on his palm?

3: Why did the man in Tokyo collapse?

3: Who are the boys in the painting, and who tore it?

4: What happened to Sa'zar when he was painting?

5: Who was the unknown boy in the painting?

6:Who wrote the Belgariad?

7: What has Tom figured out?

8:Who is the girl Sa'zar would send love notes to - if he was willing to admit it?

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame?

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal?

3: Why was the Hat amused?

4: Why Sult? (Just telling me what it is short for is enough.)

5: What is the HO-OH really?

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar?

7: Where is the real Godric? When do you think he will show up?

8: Who is Val? (To be answered in fifth year.)

9: Opinion: When will Sa'zar regain his memories? How?

Points:

Gryffindor:105

Hufflepuff:132

Ravenclaw:152

Slytherin:150

YAY! Ravenclaw is in first place! Authoress cheers for her house!


	14. Good News and Bad

Whatever begins, also ends.

- Seneca

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Thirteen

Good News and Bad

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

It was back to school, and with it all sorts of worries.

Dudley was worried about grades, tests, and the possibility of another attack. They were halfway through the year now, and school was about to get that much harder.

Sa'zar was worried about the strange voice in the halls and the enmity the school currently bore for him. How could anyone think he would attack the muggleborns? 'Mione was one!

Tom was worried about Emy and what the snake had been up to while he was gone. How did you control an eighty foot long, deadly serpent who could kill with a glance when she did not want to listen?

And Harry was worried about Draco's nutty elf, and his upcoming match with Ravenclaw. He was not about to lose to Sa'zar again!

With all the worries, it was a good thing there was some good news to lighten the load.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Father says we no longer have to worry about that insane elf. "Draco smirked at Harry. "Good to hear, no?"

Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up. "I'd say it is an improvement. Anything else happen over Christmas, or did you spend the whole time telling off old Dobby?"

Rather than getting irritated, Draco gazed up dreamily. "We went to visit the ancestral Malfoy lands. The old ones, that is. In France. We stayed at the shrine-"

"Shrine?" Harry caught himself just before he burst out laughing. From the look on Draco's face that would have been an unforgivable insult.

"Malfoys are descended from the Gaulish druids Potter. To renew our powers we have to commune with nature twice a year when we turn thirteen, on the winter and summer solstices."

Harry tilted his head slightly, a sign that he was intrigued. "Do all purebloods do things like that, or is it just your family?"

"Just the druid families," Draco explained cheerfully enough. He was always glad to talk about his family. "But other families have different rituals."

"And what happens if you don't go? What do you mean, you would lose your powers?"

"We would still be wizards." Draco hastened to reassure his friend, "But we wouldn't be druids anymore."

"Interesting." Harry made a mental note to look up druids. He was curious, but he did not want to display his ignorance. Not even to Draco.

"What about you?" The pale blond looked expectantly at his best friend.

"What about me?" Harry asked, quickly working on a suitable lie. He did not want to discuss the ritual. It would engender too many questions.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out Potter? How did you fulfill your obligations to Loki?"

"I have obligations to Loki?" Harry repeated blankly. _That_ one had really come out of left field.

Draco laughed, but it died a swift death at Harry's obvious incomprehension. "You – You don't know? No one told you?"

Harry shook his head, frowning. "I've been researching etiquette and basic culture. I know most European purebloods are pagan – the Greengrasses and Goldsteins the obvious exceptions – but that was it. Mythology was not very high on my reading list."

Draco gapped at him. "Not high. Potter, you continually amaze. How could you skip something as important as religion?"

Harry glowered at him. "I _do_ know about religion. Mostly Christianity, but I know some stuff about Islam and Judaism.

Draco sniffed. "And what about the _Old_ religion? The gods and the fey and the druids and the elves? No, don't answer. You don't know, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "It's _that _important?"

Draco nodded. "Incredibly so. Now Potter, I am going to give you a crash course on wizarding faiths and in exchange… Well," the blond smirked. "We'll see."

Harry winced, but nodded, accepting the deal. If Draco was right about how important this was – and considering the part belief played in magic, it almost certainly was – he really did need to know this. Hopefully Draco's price would be reasonable…

Great. Something else to worry about.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"The headmaster sent you an answer."

Sa'zar nervously took the crisp envelope from Val. "Thanks. You didn't.." He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the question.

Fortunately, he did not have to. "Not a peek. I _am_ curious though!" Val winked at Sa'zar, tiny question marks sparkling by her ears.

"You're writing the headmaster? Why? It must be really important if you are bothering Professor Dumbledore himself." 'Mione leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with eager curiosity.

Sa'zar shifted uncomfortably. "It's no-" He broke off with a gasp. _Right. No lies. Not even little white ones._ That geas could be really irritating. "It's private. Not even my brothers know."

"Oh." Mione sank back, disappointed. Then she leaned forward again, eyes wide. "And don't worry Sa'zar! I won't tell your brothers!"

"Thanks Mione." Sa'zar smiled weakly as he opened the letter.

_Salazar,_

_If you will come by my office on Sunday,_

_I have arranged for you to be tested for the Sight._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I would appreciate it if Miss Lovegood would consent to come as well._

"Well?"

Sa'zar could not help but grin at Mione's expression. "It seems likely that I will have to sign up for Divination. Luna, how would you-"

"Oh, I would be very happy to meet the headmaster. Do you suppose he knows where I could meet a scorpleapard?"

Slightly nonplussed, Sa'zar nodded. "Err… Right." How did she _do_ that?

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Glad you're back Dudley! And you too Nev. I was going bonkers without you two. No one but the twins, and that was almost worse than being alone!"

Nev shrugged. "I don't know that my vacation was any better Ron. Gran threw one of her 'parties' over the hols. Honestly, I would have preferred to stay here."

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. Mine started off fine, but then Dad came to pick me up. I don't mind spending time with him, but I could do with a little less 'magic is evil' stuff."

Ron winced. "Bad luck mate," he commiserated. Still, look on the bright side; you're back now!"

Nev nodded his agreement as the carriage rolled through the gates. "Thanks for coming to meet us."

Ron waved a hand dismissively. "Anything to get away from Fred and George. Due to everyone leaving for the hols I've been 'volunteered' as their test subject."

"That bad?"

Ron shuddered. "You have no idea."

Dudley winced. "I think I'll try to avoid them then," the chubby blond decided. "Bored twins are _never_ a good thing."

Ron and Neville could only agree.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"I asked my father about that containment spell you were wondering about."

Tom leaned forward, trying not to seem too eager. "What did he say?"

Cedric tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It is usually used on the Dragon Reserves. According to Dad, since its development, dragon escapes have been halved."

"That sounds good for a preliminary result."

Cedric nodded, reaching into his bag. A moment later he emerged, several scrolls in hand. "Here you go. The first roll has the background and the second has the spell."

Tom smiled. "Thank you Cedric. You have been most helpful." And he had been. Tom still found it difficult to understand how the Hufflepuffs could be so willing to help others, but they were.

"And my aunt has been looking into those laws about dangerous magical creatures, and the legal ramifications of having a dragon as a familiar."

Tom smiled at one of the only other people he considered a friend. He still hated having to rely on others, but it was getting easier. He knew Cedric and Susan could be trusted and – though he was unaware – showed just how far the boy who might have been Voldemort had come.

Tom tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Susan. It was kind of you to take the time."

Susan smiled brightly. "Aunt Amelia thought it was a very good question and says you don't have to worry. While you are alive no one can touch Norberta – well, not unless she goes on a rampage or something. Aunt Amelia _does_ think you should bequeath her eventually so as to avoid any problems with the Ministry after your death."

Mention of death, especially his own always made Tom tremble, but not in the way it once did. There were worse things than death, as he now knew.

Cedric was nodding in agreement. "Dad says the same. He also wants you to fill out some paperwork when you have the time. Apparently he needs it for his records."

Tom inclined his head, filing the information away. This was not really about Norberta. The young dragoness had no legal issues and knew better than to run away.

No, this was about Emy. Whenever the basilisk and Sa'zar found each other, Tom wanted to be certain that there would be no questions about Sa'zar keeping her.

Susan patted Tom's shoulder, making him stiffen. "You can relax Tom. Aunt Amelia says you have every right to Norberta."

Tom nodded and smiled, inwardly wondering what the odd, heavy feeling in his chest was. He could not be certain, but he thought it had something to do with deceiving his friends. However, he could not quite place the emotion.

Having never felt guilt before, Tom had no way of recognizing it.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

There was even more good news, as Tom soon discovered.

"_Emy are you alright?" _Tom frowned; worry creasing his brow as he watched the massive serpent. It was not like her to be so lethargic.

Emy hissed sleepily, her eyes moving slowly beneath a translucent membrane. "_It iss cold Cobra. It makes me tired."_

Tom blinked, then smiled. This was the best news he had heard in… in.. Well, it was very good news. Of _course_ the cold was making Emy sleepy. She was a reptile – a cold blooded creature. And as the winter cold had left her too tired to leave her chamber, Tom no longer had to worry about any more little accidents.

All he had to do was reassure the basilisk that Sa'zar could manage without her. "You should rest then."

Emy hissed sleepily. "_But my master," _she objected though not, Tom was pleased to note, very strongly.

"_I will watch him,"_ the dark haired youth soother. "_Rest now, and when you meet you will be strong."_

Emerald hissed her agreement as she moved her massive head onto her coils. "_Yess. I must be strong for Masster."_

Tom slipped quietly out of the Chamber, not quite capable of stopping a smile. "Hello Myrtle. The basilisk has gone back to sleep, so you no longer have to worry about her."

"Oh." The ghost blinked sadly, tears welling up behind her glasses. "Does that mean you're not going to visit me anymore?"

"Of course I will," Tom promised, mentally cursing. He would have to do it too. He could not risk Myrtle revealing the truth.

And she was his first, albeit accidental, victim. He supposed that if anyone had the right to demand his attention – not that anyone _did_ – it would be her.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"The puzzle you gave me was most enjoyable. Thank you."

Dudley flushed. "Er.. Thanks Daphne. I mean – you're welcome. Er…"

Daphne crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Dudley wracked his brain desperately. What did she – Oh! Right. "Um.. Thank you for the book Daphne. It was really interesting." Dudley hated how lame he sounded. He always seemed to make a fool of himself in front of Daphne. "Um.. I really learned a lot from it. About that Akiba guy."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You are welcome. Really Dursley, you have to come up with a better response. You sound like an idiot when you answer like that." She turned sharply on her heel and stalked off.

Ron scowled after her. "Friends like _her_, who needs enemies?"

Dudley shrugged, turning back to his eggs. "Actually, I thought she was rather polite." He grinned at Ron's dumbfounded look. "Considering that was Daphne that is." On the whole he was actually rather pleased with the conversation.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Minas Tri could only be described as shocked. "I honestly do not know how you managed this sir. _Two_ class A seers within a year of each other. The odds of that.." The Ministry representative shook his head for the enth time. "Incredible."

Albus nodded sagely, steepling his fingers. "Indeed. I am certain this comes as a relief to you." Sa'zar nodded vigorously, while Luna just gazed vaguely around the room.

"Oh yes, it is nice. Do you suppose it will help me find Coyote? Daddy thinks he knows where we could find a jackalope. Have ever seen one?"

"Er.." Minas gazed blankly at her, completely nonplussed. It seemed that seers really _were_ an odd bunch. "Err…"

Albus smiled cheerfully. "An excellent idea Luna. Now Sa'zar, I believe Minerva wants you Transfiguration, and you are needed in Herbology Luna. Best hurry, and _do_ take a lemon drop on your way out."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Good work Harry."

"We'll make a prankster of you yet."

Harry smirked, checking over his work with a critical eye. He was actually rather proud of his prank. Though simple in concept, the actual spell work was quite intricate. He has crafted a several layers of spell work to create a miniature, indoor, thunderstorm. It was the perfect thing to satisfy both Loki and Thor – at least according to the twins.

Harry was perfectly willing to give _that_ all the credit it deserved, but Draco was actually in agreement with the two Weasleys. Thus Harry found himself in a hallway setting what was shaping up to be an excellent prank.

"I had better not get into trouble for this."

Fred shrugged. "You won't unless-"

"- the gods don't like your offering."

Harry glowered at the red headed duo. "This had better not be some elaborate practical joke."

The twins gasped in identical expressions of horror, which did not reassure Harry in the least.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Nice work Potter. Combining the offerings was an excellent idea. This way, neither Loki nor Thor can claim favorites, or say you were slighting him."

"That was the idea," Harry replied smugly, deciding _not_ to tell Draco that it had been Tom's idea. He had come to the conclusion that the experience had been enlightening, if nothing else. The wizarding world, or at least its pureblood component, was deeply steeped in the ancient, pagan cultures and rituals. It made sense in a way. Magic was about belief. If you did not believe your spell would work it would not. That was just the way it was. And if enough people believed in something, in some form it came to be.

Of course, the universe played her part as well. Once something was brought into being she would not allow it to be destroyed. No amount of disbelief could un-create something. So most purebloods tended to stick with their ancestral faiths.

There did seem to be some sort of unwritten agreement regarding a single creator, who created magic rather than be created _by_ it, but there were very few true monotheistic purebloods. Individual practices seemed to have to do with where your magic came from. Druids, such as the Malfoys, had to make periodic pilgrimages to the lands from which their powers sprung. Blood magic also played its part – every member of the Black major line worshiped the star who's name they carried. Apparently they received some sort of magical gift directly connected to the heavenly body.

Draco had been unusually silent on the gift he received from the dragon of the skies. Naturally, Harry was determined to learn Draco's secret.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Sa'zar hummed happily as he stirred his cauldron. He knew what his picture was now, and had wisely decided to put it out of his mind. It was never good to know too much about the future.

There had been no attacks in months, for which he was grateful, nor had he heard any parseltongue when he did not expect it. He had figured out what the mysterious voice was while listening to Coral and Lioness chat.

Severus frowned as he watched his tiny apprentice. The mysteries surrounding the boy increased daily.

There was only one possible explanation for how Salazar had accessed the Slytherin, and that one so ridiculous that Severus would not even have considered it were it not for everything else.

Salazar _looked_ like Slytherin, at least as far as his dominant features went. On the other hand, he looked nothing like a Gaunt. And how was the boy supposed to have been conceived when his supposed 'father' was in Azkaban – and had been there for the past fifty years?

Salazar sang in Gaelic, and he had an instinctive grasp of potions that could only come from years of experience. Severus glanced at the document in his hand. On a hunch he had asked Madame Pomfrey for a favor, and her answer had confirmed his suspicions. Salazar had so much potions residue in his cells that the nurse had been shocked. Apparently it would take centuries of potion brewing for such to accumulate naturally, but that was, of course, impossible.

Severus was beginning to suspect that it was not, actually, impossible. Not when his own findings had proved that Salazar Gaunt had an incredibly high tolerance for potions. The boy was theoretically capable of drinking an entire cup of poison, a few drops of which would kill anyone else. Carefully, the potions master added another note to his book.

_Discuss with headmaster the necessity of having __**all**__ information prior to taking a millennia old, amnesiac, Hogwarts Founder and potions master as an apprentice._

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"_This_ time you support Gryffindor, and _only_ Gryffindor."

Dudley did the only thing he could do in the face of Ron's stern injunction. He laughed. "'Course I will! Who else would I support?"

"Tom, if he was on the team," the red head answered promptly.

"That's different," Dudley objected. "Tom's my _brother_. Wouldn't you support your brothers, no matter what house they were in?"

"Not a chance," Ron grinned. "If we weren't in the same house I wouldn't be seen dead cheering for them!"

"Good thing your brothers are out, "Neville noted, "or you'd be in a lot of trouble right now."

"They're in detention," Ginny informed them. "McGonagal liked the spell work, but did not appreciate her hair standing on end all day."

Ron, Dudley and Neville burst into laughter.

"Merlin, that was funny!"

"Yeah, did you see Hagrid?"

"He looked like a porcupine!"

"Did you realize that the lightning specifically targeted teacher?"

"You forgot the prefects Nev. Percy wouldn't shut up about it."

"It was actually Harry's idea," Dudley added smugly.

"Good thing for him that McGonagal doesn't know that," Ron chuckled.

"Or can't prove it any way." Ginny waved gaily at her brother and his friends as she stepped through the portrait hole. "See you at the match tomorrow!"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom smiled as he watched Norberta loop through the air. The young dragoness sent rainbow waves of delight dancing through Tom's mind. It was hard for the thirteen year old not to laugh, but he persevered.

"Shouldn't ye be at the game?"

Tom checked his watch. "Not just yet, I think. I have a few more minutes."

Hagrid frowned. "Woulda thought yeh'd wanter tell Cedric good luck," he suggested pointedly.

Tom blinked. "I suppose your right. That is a good idea. If you don't mind watching her that is?" He nodded up at Norberta.

Hagrid clapped the youth on the back, causing Tom to fall to his knees. "Not a' all, not a' all. Yeh just run and tell hi from me, all righ'?"

Tom nodded, brushing himself off as he headed towards the pitch. "Of course."

All good things must come to an end, and Tom never reached the locker rooms. Instead he met the team coming back, clustered together as though for protection.

"Cedric? Has something happened?"

The older boy nodded sadly. "You haven't heard Tom? Penolope Clearwater and Hermione Granger have just been found petrified by the library."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Author's Note: So, I've been remiss in my duties. Instead of typing this chapter I was drawing up my web comic. (The link will shortly be added to my profile.) Sorry about taking so long. The story should start moving faster now…

This chapter has quite a bit of info, and I hope I didn't step on anyone's toes. I just think purebloods are pagan, and that it's part of the reason they have so many problems with the muggleborns.

I always wondered why there was such a long break between the attack on Justin and the one on Mione. Thing is, Emy is a reptile. They don't like cold. So I just put her to sleep for the winter. With the warmer spring weather she woke up. Other people may have different opinions, but this is mine.

Oh, happy news! I visited Harry Potter world! It was AMAZING! The journey through Hogwarts ride was beyond AWESOME! Really. You feel like your flying. AND you get to hear the FRounders talk. Ric and Sal were as expected, as was Ela. Ro didn't talk much, just looked pretty and proud and did not deign to respond. I visited the wand shop, but did not buy one. 60$ for a pretty stick is not worth it. You can buy cheaper ones that light up. But if you don't mind outrageous lines HP world should definitely be on your Florida itinerary.

Okay, enough about my trip. Time for the questions! And please put your houses at the end of your answers. I have to remember all these funny words for body parts (no good A&P class…) so I can't remember everyone's house too. Please help your authoress out a little…

Chapter 13:

1: How do we know the Malfoys come from France?

2: What are druids?

3: How are Loki and Thor related? (I will take _off_ points if you tell me they are brothers. I am sorry, but I am _sick_ of people making that mistake. Marvel is WRONG.)

4: Why are The Greengrasses and Goldstiens the obvious exceptions to the purebloods are pagans rule?

5: What is a geas? What is Sa'zar's?

6: What is a scorpeleapord? (Hint - BBC Merlin.)

7: Why does Tom want the information Susan and Cedric gave him?

8: Who is Akiba, and who wrote the book by the same name?

9: Why is Harry's prank a suitable offering for both Loki and Thor?

10: What is Draco's blood gift? (aka. What does he get from his constellation?)

Chapter 12

1: How did Tom get the picture of Merope?

2: Why does Sa'zar have a crescent shaped scar on his palm?

3: Why did the man in Tokyo collapse?

3.2: Who are the boys in the painting, and who tore it? (Sorry about that…)

4: What happened to Sa'zar when he was painting?

5: Who was the unknown boy in the painting?

6:Who wrote the Belgariad?

7: What has Tom figured out?

8:Who is the girl Sa'zar would send love notes to - if he was willing to admit it?

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame?

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal?

3: Why was the Hat amused?

4: Why Sult? (Just telling me what it is short for is enough.)

5: What is the HO-OH really?

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar?

7: Where is the real Godric? When do you think he will show up?

8: Who is Val? (To be answered in fifth year.)

9: Opinion: When will Sa'zar regain his memories? How?

Points:

Gryffindor:122

Hufflepuff:158

Ravenclaw:216

Slytherin:194


	15. Fantastic Beasts

I could never tell where inspiration begins and impulse leaves off. I suppose the answer is in the outcome. If your hunch proves a good one, you were inspired; if it proves bad, you are guilty of yielding to thoughtless impulse.

- Beryl Markham

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Fourteen

Fantastic Beasts

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

"Let me help you brew the potion."

Severus Snape gazed coolly into the silvery eyes of his furious apprentice.

"And just _which _potion would that be, Salazar? Do try to be more specific."

Sa'zar's eyes narrowed. "You know which."

"Really," Severus commented dryly. "Am I mind reader now."

"A legilimens," Sa'zar snapped back, "and it's the Mandrake Draught. Let me help!"

"Why." A statement, not a question.

"Because she is my friend. It is my duty to aid her!"

Severus's eyes widened fractionally. The words were to formal, and there was something in Sa'zar's eyes, something dark and ancient. Then the boy spoke again and the shadow of what was was lost once more. "Please." Small hands held out, almost pleading. "Let me help her. She's my friend."

And, despite himself, the dour potions master yielded, remembering another youth begging for a friend. "Very well."

Besides, the boy could do with the practice.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The Slytherins were pooling their collective data.

"It's Slytherin's monster, so it's probably some kind of snake." Blaise flipped through the pages in his book. "Here. A basilisk."

"Doesn't that kill?" Tracy asked dryly from where she was lounging on the sofa. "Really Blaise, try _reading_ the passage first."

"Could be a cockatrice," Draco drawled. "Those _do_ petrify on contact."

"Why Draco, that's brilliant," Pansy simpered, leaning close to him. Draco attempted to unobtrusively move away. Harry snickered, earning him a filthy look from his friend.

"You do realise that the egg of an immature, _male, _ chicken is not that easily found*?" Daphne snapped. "That alone makes a basilisk more likely."

"But Tracy just said that basilisks kill," Millicent complained.

"Only if you look at them directly," Harry pointed out. "And that's assuming Slytherin did not find a way to keep his creature safe."

"Oh, I can assure you he did not," Draco smirked. "Or that if he did it has either worn off or been removed." Every second year Slytherin turned to look at the smug blond. "Father told me that last time the monster killed someone; a Ravenclaw girl, I think."

"And you did not see fit to mention this, why?" Theo scowled at the Malfoy heir, and expression mirrored by the other members of their group.

Draco flushed. "I forgot, okay. It was over vacation."

Daphne sniffed, Milly just shook her head, Pansy patted Draco's shoulder comfortingly, and Harry and Blaise sighed exaggeratedly.

Greg frowned, thinking things through slowly as he always did. "Maybe Slytherin used something else. Something that is not a snake, just to confuse everyone?"

"You mean like a Medusa?" Milly smirked at everyone's surprised looks. "Please. I must have read every Greek play at least three hundred times. Thank the gods most of them are lost to time. Knowing my mother I would have had to read them otherwise." She shuddered.

Theo nodded at her, jotting down a note thoughtfully. "Good point, Goyle. We would probably be better off assuming that the monster is extremely dangerous, and leave it at that. There are simply to many creatures capable of petrification."

"Wonder where it sleeps," Vince said dully, much to the surprise of the others, who had assumed he was asleep.

"I wonder how it is getting around," Greg said slowly. If it's small it's easy to explain, but if it's big..." He trailed off, shrugging.

Harry suddenly slapped his forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"We know," Draco agreed pleasantly. "But what brought on this sudden epiphany?"

Harry glowered at his friend, but answered. "Sa'zar told me months ago that he was hearing parseltongue coming from the walls. So I guess it _is_ some kind of reptile, and it's somehow travelling inside the walls."

"Seems I'm not the only one who forgets things," Draco smirked.

Harry scowled again. "It was _Sa'zar_. Would _you_ have taken him seriously?"

Blaise laughed aloud. "He's got you there Draco. Sa'zar gets excited when he discovers a new species of daffodil, or thinks he has!"

"I think that's Longbottom actually," Harry corrected, but did not disagree.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

In a portrait over the mantle, a deep red constrictor hissed in amusement, almost smirking at the irritated expression on the face of the man it rested on. "_He does have a point Serpent. You do get excited over idiocy."_

"_Hush Lion," _the Founder murmured, but the injunction lacked heat. Silver eyes glowed with pride as Salazar's portrait listened to his snakes reason out - or attempt to reason out - the secrets of his Chamber.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Fifty years? You're sure about that?"

Dudley shrugged. "Pretty sure. Why Nev?"

Neville tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I think my Gram went to school then. So -"

"She might know something about it!" Ron grinned at Neville. "Brilliant! When are we going to send her a letter?"

"Err.. Later today?" Neville asked, a trifle nervously. "Are you sure I should though? I mean, she doesn't like to be bothered, you know."

"I doubt she'll consider this a bother," Dudley replied. "I mean, this is the Chamber of Secrets. It's kind of important."

"Yeah. She'll probably be thrilled that you want to know about it." Ron grinned at his friend. "She'll probably be really proud that you're trying to find it."

"Yeah..." Neville sighed. "I suppose. I'll write it later."

"Wonder who it is though?" Ron looked oddly thoughtful. "I mean, who'd be sick enough to do this? I mean we all knew Slytherin was a nut, but setting a monster on students?"

"Oh, only as insane as Hagrid." The trio glanced up at the portrait over the mantle, as Galen continued. "Believe it or not, he actually thought the thing was harmless. Actually, Sal thought anything even remotely snake-like was harmless... Do you know he tried to persuade Godric to let a dragon teach here?"

Ron snorted, which set the trio off. "You've got to be kidding me! What did it teach, how to burn down the forest?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," Dudley gasped out.

"Actually, I believe it was history." Galen shrugged. "Something about long memories."

"Probably would have been better than Binns," Neville joked, and the threesome laughed again.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Once again, the Slytherin Second years were at work.

"So, some sort of snake-like creature, probably a basilisk or a cockatrice, with the former more likely then the latter." Theo ran a finger down the page, carefully listing the points. "It is seemingly getting around through some sort of hidden passage in the walls." Nods all around. "If it is a basilisk then the Chamber will have to be pretty big in order to hold it. However, it has remained hidden for a thousand years, which means it must be in a little visited portion of the castle."

"Underground," Harry said immediately, and Draco nodded. Which, of course, meant Pansy and Vince did too.

"He _did_ build the common room down here," the blond noted, "and his quarters are supposed to be somewhere down here too."

Tracy smiled, her eyes bright as she followed their train of thought. "And there are parts of the dungeons that have not been visited in, literally, ages. I mean, Headmaster Severin sealed off a nice chunk of the dungeons because of flooding and they were never reopened. The Chamber could easily be hidden down there."

"Not the Chamber." Draco shot Greg an inquisitive look. "The door. Bet the real thing's further away. Dad always says never to put anything important near the door."

"Point." Theo made a note.

"Out of the way place," Milly suggested.

"Somewhere one would not consider looking," Draco countered, shaking his head. "Possibly in plain sight."

"You'll need Slytherin's blood, not hard considering we're all at least halfbloods, or his permission," Daphne added.

"You know, we'd be more willing to listen if you weren't so abrasive," Blaise complained, earning him a filthy look from the blond girl. "What? it's true."

Deciding he had better intervene before Blaise ended up in the Hospital Wing, Harry quickly cut in. "Considering what that monster likely is, you'd probably have to be a parselmouth too." He smirked at his friends, emerald eyes gleaming. "Add to that I'm the one with the invisibility cloak, and no one is getting in there without me."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Val sat next to 'Mione, reading a book. So what if Madam Pomfrey said her friend could not hear? They said the same of coma patients, until the 'unaware' patients woke up and repeated their doctors' words verbatim.

"'The year 1085 was infamous for the Muggleborn Revolts, better known as the Crusade Massacres. Incensed by the muggle priests fiery sermons...'" Really, Binns had impeccable timing. The third years were learning about the Crusade massacres while Slytherin's monster roamed the castle. More than one student, Val included, had come to the obvious conclusion that that was why the monster had been bred. To stay _exactly_ that type of threat. If she did not know better, Val would have sworn that Binns had been trying for that response. But then again, the History teacher had been acting somewhat more alive for the past two years. Curious really...

Mione had been smart to take precautions. The mirror was a stroke of genius. Half of Ravenclaw had one now, and the rest were catching up Val had one in her pocket, and her flashing earrings were mirrors too.

"'One side effect of the Massacres was the banning of all Muggleborn students from Hogwarts.'" Oh, look, a foot note. "Footnote: 'The exception were all muggleborn Slytherins and a few muggleborn Hufflepuffs, who chose to aid Hogwarts. The majority of these were adopted into the wizarding community and their descendants are considered purebloods.'" Interesting. "Text: 'The ban would not be officially lifted until 1517. This was,interestingly, attributed to Wendelin the Weird. More on Wendelin and her exploits in Chapter 12, Book 4.'

"'Another effect attributed to th-'"

Val paused, finger on her place, eyes focused on Mione's hand, or rather the _parchment_ in Mione's hand. Carefully she manoeuvred her chair so she was closer to her frozen friend.

"'Another effect attributed to the Massacres is Godric Gryffindor's decision to leave Hogwarts. Reasons for this vary from the need to protect his lands, to track down the orchestrators of the Hogwarts Massacre, to looking for Slytherin.'" One hand, hidden beneath the book worked slowly and methodically at the parchment in Hermione's fist. "'Though the reason is uncertain, there is strong evidence proving that Gryffindor did leave at this point, allowing Severin the Scholar, (also known as Severin the Gaunt), to take the reins as Hogwarts second headmaster, (the first being Galen of Hogwarts. (Book 1, Chapter 5))'"

Finally. The page was in her hand. Pity she could not just look at it now. Madame Pomfrey would get suspicious.

"'Severin would have the difficult task of holding Hogwarts together, even as the Crusades swept across Europe. A daunting task by any stretch of the imagination. Fortunately, Severin was not one to shirk his duty. His strength may have come from his difficult childhood. Severin was the bastard son of the young Baron Saliir and the temptress Helena...'"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom slipped unseen through the castle, glad that Harry had not asked too many questions. If his brother assumed he wanted to do some late night research, well, so much the better. Tom had certainly done his best to imply it.

He dodged the teachers easily, doing his utmost to be as silent as possible. He wished now that he had bothered with the animagus transformation the first time around. It would make things much easier. he made a mental note to work on it as soon as he had the opportunity.

And speaking of opportunities - the Entrance Hall was clear.

Steeling himself, Tom raced to the doors, hoping that no one would notice them opening. Once outside, he did not pause but hurried across the grounds instead. To his relief, a light shown faintly through the curtained windows.

"Hagrid," he called softly, "Open the door."

The half giant peeked out, looking nervous. "Who's there?" His voice was hoarse, fear shining in his eyes.

"It's me, Tom." The youth ducked under Hagrid's arm, removing the cloak as he entered the hut. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been expectin'..." Hagrid shifted uncomfortably. "Not importan'. Why're ye here, Tom? It's dangerous ter be out now."

Tom's eyes narrowed. He could tell when _Dumbledore_ lied, and Hagrid was no where near that level subtlety. Still, his own problems took priority.

"Hagrid, what would you say if I told you that - legends aside - Slytherin's monster was not really a murderous beast, but an incredibly rare and misunderstood magical creature?"

Hagrid paused, kettle in hand. "Ye know what's attackin' the students," he said bluntly.

Tom frowned, but he would not have come here if he thought the man was an idiot. Hagrid was blunt, trusting and naive, but he was not nearly as stupid as he appeared. "She's a basilisk." Hagrid almost dropped the kettle. "But she does not intend to hurt anyone. She just wants to play with the students and can't see why she has to stay cooped up in the Chamber."

"Didn' ye tell 'er?" Hagrid asked, not unkindly, as he poured the tea.

Tom nodded. "Unfortunately she trusts Slytherin over me. I think he must have put a protective spell on her originally," he explained between sips. Tea was the only thing Hagrid seemed to be able to cook properly, but he did make a rather good brew. "It probably wore off over time as her magic grew stronger. Basilisks also tend to start out tiny, which means Slytherin had her when she was only a few feet long. She's somewhere between sixty and eighty now." Tom shrugged.

"Either way, her master - whom I believe is Slytherin - told her she was harmless. Apparently he had her babysit his children, whom she adores."

"Well, people can be a bit foolish abou' their pets," Hagrid said sagely. Tom had to bite down a laugh. Oh, the irony...

"Maybe. But I need her to stay inside the Chamber. We've been really lucky so far, but if she keeps wandering about the way she has..." He shuddered slightly, surprised to find that the action was genuine. He really did not want people to die. "But I can't go to anyone in authority. For all that it was unintentional she _did_ petrify half a dozen people. Add to that that only a parselmouth can control a basilisk and I don't know how I'd ever convince them not to put her down. I just cannot allo-" he broke off, eyes widening at the sudden sound of knocking on the door.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Get under th' cloak, Tom. Hurry!" The thirteen year old swiftly complied, crouching down in a corner.

"Good evening Hagrid."

Tom frowned. What would bring the headmaster _here_ at this hour, and _why_ was the Minister of Magic with him?

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty, collapsing into a chair as he looked from one man to the other.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on muggleborns. Thngs've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

Tom froze, his sharp mind quickly grasping the Minister's meaning. It appeared that he had gone to Hagrid too late. Not that he expected the half-giant to betray him; he would not have come if he was worried about _that_. No, the question was how Hagrid could help him while in Azkaban.

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore, "you know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir..."

"I want it understood Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look Albus," said Fudge uncomfortably, "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch."

Of course, the governors had lost their power the moment Sa'zar had entered Hogwarts, but no one knew that yet. Tom glowered at Fudge from beneath the cloak, his eyes flashing red. How did that idiot ever become Minister?

"Yet again Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were filled with a fire Tom remembered all too well. He shuddered slightly, glad that this time he was on the headmaster's good side. Fudge was even stupider than he had thought if he was making Albus his enemy.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudghe, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"

"Take me?" Hagrid was trembling now. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology..."

It _would_ be a full apology, Tom decided. And a large monetary reward too, along with a complimentary tutor to complete the half-giant's education. And - just to show the world how idiotic Fudge was - Tom would make sure that the apology was public. _Yes,_ he decided, _that will do nicely._

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Fudge muttered something inaudible, opening the door and motioning, fiddling with his bowler as he waited for hagrid to follow. But the groundskeeper refused to budge.

"If ye want ter keep somethin' locked up, ye might want ter lock th' door. That's all I'm sayin'" Fudge stared at him in confusion. "All righ, I'm comin'," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge outside, he stopped again and said loudly, "An someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

Albus followed, pausing briefly at the door, brilliant blue eyes searching the hut. "If you would take my advice as well Tom, might I suggest heading to bed?" The door slammed shut behind the headmaster, leaving Tom, his mind a whirl.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: If this came up as an update, well, I'm sorry to say it isn't. I was just fixing the formatting. The new chapter should be up by tomorrow though.

Okay, so as you can see, I'm not fond of the Crusades. If you weren't Christian they were horrible. Entire communities were massacred for refusing the cross. I'm assuming that the Wizarding world fared similarly to the Jews and Muslims during that bloody time.

Well, Hagrid's in Azkaban, Val and the Snakes know about the basilisk. And speaking of Basilisks - JKR got that wrong. A basilisk is NOT hatched from a cockerels egg. That's a cockatrice. You can look it up. As to how you would go about hatching a basilisk, well... You'll have to tell me that!

Questions!

Chapter 14:

1: Who is Severin?

2:What did Severus see in Sa'zar?

3: How do you REALLY hatch a basilisk?

4:Who was the snake in Slytherin's portrait?

5:Why has Binns been acting more alive recently?

6:What type of coma patient is Val talking about?

7:What is Hagrid trying to tell Tom?

8: Bonus HP Trivia Question: Which famous Muggle Rights Activist was sorted into Slytherin? (Hint: The other houses conveniently 'forget' this.)

Chapter 13:

1: How do we know the Malfoys come from France?

2: What are druids?

3: How are Loki and Thor related? (I will take _off_ points if you tell me they are brothers. I am sorry, but I am _sick_ of people making that mistake. Marvel is WRONG.)

4: Why are The Greengrasses and Goldstiens the obvious exceptions to the purebloods are pagans rule?

5: What is a geas? What is Sa'zar's?

6: What is a scorpeleapord? (Hint - BBC Merlin.)

7: Why does Tom want the information Susan and Cedric gave him?

8: Who is Akiba, and who wrote the book by the same name?

9: Why is Harry's prank a suitable offering for both Loki and Thor?

10: What is Draco's blood gift? (aka. What does he get from his constellation?)

Chapter 12

1: How did Tom get the picture of Merope?

2: Why does Sa'zar have a crescent shaped scar on his palm?

3: Why did the man in Tokyo collapse?

3.2: Who are the boys in the painting, and who tore it? (Sorry about that…)

4: What happened to Sa'zar when he was painting?

5: Who was the unknown boy in the painting?

6:Who wrote the Belgariad?

7: What has Tom figured out?

8:Who is the girl Sa'zar would send love notes to - if he was willing to admit it?

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame?

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal?

3: Why was the Hat amused?

4: Why Sult? (Just telling me what it is short for is enough.)

5: What is the HO-OH really?

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar?

7: Where is the real Godric? When do you think he will show up?

8: Who is Val? (To be answered in fifth year.)

9: Opinion: When will Sa'zar regain his memories? How?

Points:

Gryffindor:122

Hufflepuff:176

Ravenclaw:228

Slytherin:194


	16. But Where to Find Them

Your vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart.

- Carl Jung

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Fifteen

But Where to Find Them?

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Susan watched Tom, growing increasingly worried. Her friend just could not seem to realize that he did not have to shoulder his burdens alone. Instead of doing the intelligent thing and talking things out, Tom was attempting to stare a hole in the wall.

Not that Susan was too surprised, just worried. Everyone knew Tom and Hagrid were friends. Susan would have been shocked if Tom had not been concerned. It was just that... It was so _unlike_ Tom to be so openly upset. Usually his emotions were under tight control. Now Susan feared he would do something, well, _Gryffindor_, for lack of a better term.

Susan sighed. Tom was her friend after all, and she would back him whatever he chose. She just hoped he would be alright.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom gazed blankly at the empty portrait of Lady Hufflepufff. Pity, he could use her advice right now. He had found the Hufflepuff founder to be quite sensible, and sense was what he needed right now. That the attacks had to end was not the question. The question was how to go about it.

Tom was not about to betray Emerald to her death. Even if she had not been Sa'zar's familiar, she would still have been an invaluable resource. Nor did he intend to betray himself, unless such would be to his advantage. However, he did not intend to leave hagrid in Azkaban. For one thing, he needed someone to watch Norberta over the summer. For another, Hagrid was trusted by Dumbledore, which Tom found most intriguing. And Hagrid was a friend too, something which carried more weight than Tom could wish.

So he had to prove Hagrid's innocence, while protecting himself and Emerald. Not the easiest situation, though Tom was confident that he would find a solution.

He could arrange for another 'attack,' which would go far to proving Hagrid's innocence. After all, he could not be behind the attacks while in Azkaban, now could he? Unfortunately, the governors would likely decide to shut the school if another attack occurred. That was, of course, completely unacceptable. Hogwarts could not be shut down.

'Stopping' the monster, the way he did last time, held some thought, but Tom ruefully decided to scrap the idea. It might work if someone _other _than Dumbledore was headmaster, but as things stood... Besides, his brothers had seen the trophy, and he knew Sa'zar and Harry at least had some suspicions. 'Finding' the 'heir' would be tantamount to admitting the truth. He did not think they would betray him, but he would lose their trust. Yet another unacceptable outcome.

What he needed was a plan that would not result in him getting expelled, losing his brothers trust, Hogwarts shut, get Emerald killed or Hagrid left in Azkaban. Tom's eyes narrowed, brow furrowed in concentration. There had to be a way. he was certain of it. Lord Voldemort would not be foiled so easily.

A sudden smirk crossed his face. _Yes,_ Tom thought, _that could work._ It would not have worked last time, but last time he had been older and he had not had Dumbledore on his side. That was key of course. Shocking how useful the old man could be really. Not that it would be easy to fool him, but Tom was confident that he could manage it. _Perfect. _ He smirked again. Perhaps truth really was the best policy - provided a bit of constructive editing was done first. He just had to find the best way to spi-

"_Hungry. Hunting. Kill. Be strong for Master."_

Glee faded into fury as Tom bit back a curse. Why did she have to hunt outside the Chamber. There were plenty of rats there! Why could that idiot basilisk not listen to a single, simple command?

The dark haired boy stormed out of the common room, eyes flashing crimson. He _would_ talk to Dumbledore, but first he was going to make sure Emy would remain in the Chamber. Lock the door, eh? Well, he had the perfect spell to accomplish _that_!

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Pipes! Of course! No wonder no one's seen this thing!"

"Thing?" Sa'zar objected, before shaking his head, wondering what had possessed him. "Yes, except for the people she petrified. And To- Tom's progenitor." idiot. he had to be more careful.

"Tom's father? How do you know? Did he leave a record or-"

Sa'zar shook his head quickly, not wanting Val to get to curious. "There's a shield in the trophy room. The timing is about right, so," Sa'zar shrugged. "Anyway, if the basilisk is traveling through the pipes it explains why I keep hearing parseltongue coming from the walls."

"You've been hearing parseltongue?" Rolf grinned sheepishly at Sa'zar. "Sorry. Shouldn't have interrupted, but.. Well, you've read my grandpa's book, right?" Nods all around.

"Oh yes." Luna frowned dreamily as she walked over. "I was very disappointed. He didn't have anything to say on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and not the slightest mention of nargles!"

"Well, he really only talked about the isles, with a few others added for the interest value," Rolf replied defensively, his voice raw. "And there were all these stupid editorial errors, like the stuff about sirens and selkies and where you can find Kappas."

"Oh." Luna patted Rolf's arm gently. "It will be alright! Besides," she added brightly, "He's not really gone, you know. He's just behind the veil, watching over you."

"Yeah..." Rolf smiled sadly. "Thanks Luna. Sorry for snapping at you." He brightened up a bit, the smile becoming stronger. "You know, someday I'm going to travel to the US and write about the creatures there. I bet you Snorehat is somewhere over there, and I'm going to find it!"

"Snorecack," Luna corrected, "and I know you will. So what did the snake say Sa'zar?"

"Wha-" Sa'zar blinked, startled by the sudden change in conversation. "Oh, right. Um... I think it's looking for something. At least, that's what it sounded like."

And then he grabbed his leg, crying out in shock and pain.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"Gran sent me an answer." Immediately, Dudley and Ron were at Neville's side.

"What does she say?" the red head queried eagerly.

Nev frowned, disliking the way the other two were crowding him. "She _was_ here last time. Apparently a Ravenclaw named Myrtle was found dead in a bathroom. The governors almost shut the school, but a Slytherin prefect caught the culprit and everything was hushed up. Here." He handed over the letter, "you can read it yourself."

"Huh." Ron quickly scanned the letter, before handing it over to Dudley. "Interesting. The Slytherin was a Riddle too. Any relation to Tom?"

Dudley shrugged, feeling faintly uncomfortable. "Maybe. Probably. So anything more about this Myrtle person?"

"What would you want to know about Moaning Myrtle for?" Ginny asked, pausing on her way to the portrait hole.

Ron gaped at his sister. "You know about her?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. She's the reason no one uses the girl's bathroom on the second floor. It's her favorite haunting spot."

"She haunts a bathroom!" Dudley turned, grinning at his friends.

"Probably the one she died in," Nev agreed. Neither boy noticed Ron's groan. "We should go talk with her."

"Yeah. Thanks Ginny." Dudley waved as he headed for the portrait hole.

Ginny scowled, moving to block the entrance. "Two things: One- there's a curfew. You can't go out alone right now. Two - Percy was going to come with me to he library. If you don't want me to tell him what you're up to you'll take me along. Got it?"

Ron opened his mouth to object, and possibly to threaten her, but the words changed midway. "_Dudley!_"

The chubby blond had doubled over, face twisted into a pained grimace.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"First, Second, or dungeons." After a great deal of work, Theo's list had been narrowed down. "Either a basilisk or a cockatrice, the former being more likely than the latter. The entrance is probably somewhere obvious, but not too public. Daphne?"

The closest thing the second year Slytherins had to a historian unrolled a large, thick collection of parchments. "These are not the original plans. it's simply the set up of the school before the 16th century renovations." She flicked aside her blond tresses. "I've pinpointed several likely spots. In the dungeons the potions rooms were the obvious choices. If you could go back a thousand years you would find Slytherin teaching there. They have never been moved. The major detractor; if it was there Professor Snape would know." Nods. "Here." Daphne jabbed her finger at three spots on the map. "An unused potions closet, an old study room - still in use, but only sporadically, and a viewing room under the lake. The last was sealed off because of flooding, so I doubt the entrance is there.

"First floor." Daphne rearranged the scrolls. "A supply cabinet here, the passage to the lake, _this_ room behind the Great Hall. I would have added the bathroom, but after the way it was smashed up last year I find it unlikely. The boys' bathroom used to be a classroom. I also doubt the room behind the Great Hall has much merit, but if we can't find the entrance elsewhere..." She shrugged.

"Second floor. Not much here really, just the two bathrooms. however, it is worthwhile to note that the first attack took place outside the gir- _Potter?_"

Harry's left hand was clenched tightly around the crescent scar, his right over the lightning brand on his forehead, as he fell to the floor crying in pain.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

In retrospect, collapsing the Chamber while _in_ said Chamber was not the smartest thing Tom had ever done. Having several large stones fall on him, including the one currently pinning his leg, was just the icing on a really awful cake.

From the worried feelings his brothers were sending through the bond, Tom assumed that they knew he was hurt. not that it helped much; they had no way of finding him.

"_Cobra? Are you well?"_

Of _course_ Emerald would be worried. it almost made Tom feel guilty. Almost.

"_No! I am not well!" _The hisses were sharp and angry. _"If not for you I would not be trapped here. Why can you not obey? I told you to stay _here!_ What was so hard for you to comprehend?"_

Emy leaned back, her hood flaring at the angry words. For the first time, Tom realized how dangerous she really was.

But Emy had no intention of attacking. "_I only wished to find my Master; to remind him of our bond."_ If snakes could cry her great yellow eyes would have been filled with tears. "_I am sorry Cobra. I did not mean for you to be hurt."_

Tom nodded, but he was no longer truly listening. "_Yes. You should be,_" he agreed, not really thinking about the words. Bond. Of course. he _did_ have a way of letting his brothers know where he was. He just had to hope they would have sense enough to get help, rather than coming themselves.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Behind Hagrid's hut a young dragoness awoke. She blinked twice, head tilted as though listening to a command. Then she rose, winging her way towards the castle, carrying her message to those who might heed it.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: So Tom has a broken leg, the brothers are in pain, their friends are panicking, and no updates until I get at least five reviews...

Ginny is more confident for two reasons: No diary and no Harry. Tom blew up the Chamber because he lost his temper. He really needs to work on that. Tom refers to himself as Voldemort when he is upset or angry or, more often, both. Susan is worried because she likes Tom and he's acting out of character. I decided to add her in because we never see her. The Slytherin's are continuing their conversation from last time. Considering Daphne was giving the lesson, self preservation instincts meant that no was going to interrupt.

Questions:

Chapter 15:

1:What is Tom's plan?

2:What book is Rolf talking about?

3: What did the book say about selkies and sirens that was inaccurate? (Hint: Read the book.)

4: Why did Sa'zar, Dudley and Harry collapse?

5:Why was Harry holding his scar?

6:How is Tom going to let his brothers know where he is?

Chapter 14:

1: Who is Severin?

2:What did Severus see in Sa'zar?

3: How do you REALLY hatch a basilisk?

4:Who was the snake in Slytherin's portrait?

5:Why has Binns been acting more alive recently?

6:What type of coma patient is Val talking about?

7:What is Hagrid trying to tell Tom?

8: Bonus HP Trivia Question: Which famous Muggle Rights Activist was sorted into Slytherin? (Hint: The other houses conveniently 'forget' this.)

Chapter 13:

1: How do we know the Malfoys come from France?

2: What are druids?

3: How are Loki and Thor related? (I will take _off_ points if you tell me they are brothers. I am sorry, but I am _sick_ of people making that mistake. Marvel is WRONG.)

4: Why are The Greengrasses and Goldstiens the obvious exceptions to the purebloods are pagans rule?

5: What is a geas? What is Sa'zar's?

6: What is a scorpeleapord? (Hint - BBC Merlin.)

7: Why does Tom want the information Susan and Cedric gave him?

8: Who is Akiba, and who wrote the book by the same name?

9: Why is Harry's prank a suitable offering for both Loki and Thor?

10: What is Draco's blood gift? (aka. What does he get from his constellation?)

Chapter 12

1: How did Tom get the picture of Merope?

2: Why does Sa'zar have a crescent shaped scar on his palm?

3: Why did the man in Tokyo collapse?

3.2: Who are the boys in the painting, and who tore it? (Sorry about that…)

4: What happened to Sa'zar when he was painting?

5: Who was the unknown boy in the painting?

6:Who wrote the Belgariad?

7: What has Tom figured out?

8:Who is the girl Sa'zar would send love notes to - if he was willing to admit it?

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame?

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal?

3: Why was the Hat amused?

4: Why Sult? (Just telling me what it is short for is enough.)

5: What is the HO-OH really?

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar?

7: Where is the real Godric? When do you think he will show up?

8: Who is Val? (To be answered in fifth year.)

9: Opinion: When will Sa'zar regain his memories? How?

Points:

Gryffindor:122

Hufflepuff:176

Ravenclaw:244

Slytherin:212


	17. Down the Serpent's Hole

In another moment down went Alice after it,

never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.

-Lewis Carroll

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Sixteen

Down the Serpent's Hole

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

"I'm telling you, I'm fine," Dudley insisted. "It's Tom who's hurt."

Poppy Pomfrey tsked irritably as she finished his physical. "I suppose," she admitted grudgingly,"you _seem_ to be fine. All three of you do. But," she added warningly, giving the brothers a hard look, "if this happens again I expect to hear about it _immediately_."

"Of course, Ma'am." Harry agreed, hands spread in a placating gesture. "I doubt our friends would have it any other way."

The nurse frowned, clearly giving the statement all the credit it deserved. Noticing this, harry decided a quick exit would be prudent. Besides, they had to find Tom.

"Right," he started talking as soon as he exited the hospital wing. "Who knows where the Hufflepuff common room is?" Now, if Sa'zar and Dudley had enough sense to keep their mouths shut...

Draco scowled. "Really Potter," he drawled. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Tom's hurt," Sa'zar said quietly. Harry stifled a groan. "Maybe his friends know what happened to him?"

"Oh."

"I know." Vince smiled proudly. "It's near the kitchens."

"Which explains how _you_ know," Ron muttered.

Greg shot the Weasley boy an angry look. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be going," she reminded them pointedly.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

As it turned out, they need not have worried about finding the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric and Susan were wandering around the Entrance Hall looking for _them_.

"Thank goodness!" Susan shoulders sagged with relief. "We've been looking all over."

"Norberta started banging on the common room windows," Cedric explained. "She seems to be trying to tell us something, but.." He spread his hands helplessly.

"She probably felt Tom being hurt too! She's probably as upset as we are!"" Dudley bit his lip nervously. Harry reminded himself that throttling his brother would not help anything.

"Pity we can't just ask her," Draco drawled, shooting Harry a look that warned of a _very_ long discussion later. "Now if we waited a millenia or so..."

"Um..Parselmouth, remember." Sa'zar smirked, for a moment looking incredibly Slytherin. "I _can_ just ask her."

Pansy patted Draco's arm sympathetically. Blaise quickly turned a laugh into a cough. Daphne rolled her eyes, but did not actually say anything. Slytherin's had to stick together after all.

"Better stay away from Charlie then," Ron warned. "He'll go crazy when he hears."

"Don't tell him then," Harry snapped. "The obvious answer Weasley, which explains why you missed it. Now, if you would prefer to waste your time on bad jokes instead of possibly helping my brother, I believe your common room is that way?"

Ron flushed red, but Nev grabbed his arm. "Let it be Ron. He's just worried."

Ron muttered something incomprehensible, but nodded grudgingly. Draco tilted his head slightly and Theo gave Harry an approving nod.

Harry shook his head, and shoved open the castle doors, pausing only to smirk at his housemates. It _had_ been a rather nice insult. Possibly a seven or eight. he would have to ask Pansy.

"Norberta!" Harry called as he walked down the stairs. The dragoness was attempting to strafe the lake with her fire, irritating several of the lakes inhabitants. "Norberta," Harry shouted again, attempting to get her attention.

"Excuse me?" A sharp, irritated voice cut through the evening air, startling the group. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Percy groaned for the thousandth time, mentally downgrading his chances of making Head Boy to zero. "Remind me again _why_ we are standing in a girl's bathroom?"

"Norberta says _Tom_ say he's in the Chamber." Sa'zar tugged worridly at his long locks. "And Nev thinks Myrtle might know something."

"Myrtle knows what?" The teenage ghost appeared, her eyes bright with tears and fury. "What does Myrtle know? How stupid she is? How ugly? How -"

"Actually," Harry smiled brightly as he cut her off. Well, if it worked for the headmaster... "We wanted to know how you died."

Myrtle was abruptly all smiles. "Ooooh, it was _dreadful_," she began, sounding positively gleeful. "It happened right here. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses-"

"You shouldn't listen," Luna said quietly. "People say all sorts of things. It's the wrackspurts you know; they get into people's heads and make them say all sorts of nasty things. I think your glasses are very nice."

Myrtle burst into tears. "Oh! You're so nice. Do you really like them?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. They're very pretty, and I love the charmelis design on the rims."

Myrtle looked blankly at her, but smiled. "Well, thank you. But anyway," she returned to her story, "I was crying and I heard someone come in. They said something funny-"

"_Like this?_" Sa'zar interrupted. "I mean, like those words I just said?"

Myrtle nodded. "Exactly like that."

"Parseltongue." Percy nodded at Neville. "Good job Neville."

"So what happened next," Milli asked eagerly.

"Well," Myrtle actually grinned. All this attention, and no one was making fun of her! "Well, what got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking."

"Oh!" All the girls immediately looked indignant.

"I certainly hope you told him off," Pansy sniffed. Daphne, Milli and Tracy nodded, as did Val, Ginny, Susan and even Luna.

"You do realize the Chamber entrance is probably here?" Ron demanded.

The girls rolled their eyes in sync, though Luna was slightly off.

"Well," Myrtle explained, "I didn't really get the chance. I opened the door, saw these great big yellow eyes, and," she paused dramatically, continuing on in a hushed whisper. "I died."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Sa'zar said at last, "at least the basilisk is female."

Everyone turned to stare at him. "How in the world do you know that," Pansy, acting as spokeswoman, demanded.

"Err...I don't know... I just think it's a girl... I suppose I could be wrong..." Sa'zar doubted it though. the basilisk was female. How he knew that though... "Maybe it's a seer thing?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Susan sounded a trifle doubtful however.

"More like an Assessor thing," Tracy noted.

Harry sighed. "All of which can wait until later. Myrtle," he addressed the ghost girl, "where did you see those eyes?"

"Over there." Now that they were no longer discussing her death, Myrtle was growing bored. "By that sink."

Harry nodded his thanks, bending down to study the indicated basin. "There." He pointed to a small snake carved into the faucet. "That's our entrance. Nice work Daphne."

The blond girl smugly folded her arms.

"What do you mean Daphne," Ron said, outraged. "It was Nev who said we should come here!"

"Actually," Theo explained coolly, "Longbottom told us about Myrtle who, I have to say, was most helpful. However, Daphne had identified this bathroom as a potential entrance three days ago."

"Four actually," Tracy corrected, practically oozing sweetness. "It was one of the firt possibilities. She's _so_ smart, don't you agree?" She smiled innocently at Ron.

"Yes," Dudley agreed, then turned bright red. What had possessed him to say that? I must be whatever had changed about Daphne. There had been something _different_ about her for the past few weeks. Dudley just was not sure what.

Sa'zar glowered at the group. "Tom. Is. In. The. Chamber. Do you intend to spend the day engaging in the mindless drivel that you have the gall to call conversation, while my brother languishes below?" The tiny boy jabbed a finger at the sink, eyes flashing with a deadly light.

"Of course not," Percy said, his pompous tones slipping slightly. "We're just waiting for you to open it."

"Oh." Sa'zar flushed, deflating as he turned towards the sink.

"Seems our head of House has rubbed off on him," Blaise muttered to Draco, as they watched him.

The blond nodded. "He did do a remarkably good impression, yes."

Harry waved them to silence, as Sa'zar began to hiss. "_Open._"

The faucet began to turn, slowly then rapidly as the sink sank smoothly into the floor, revealing a large pipe descending down into darkness.

"Down the rabbit hole," Cedric said quietly

"Time to get messy!" Val's sword earrings flashed in the light.

"So," Ron said weakly, "who wants to go first?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: Soooo... Chapter 16. We're almost through folks. Actually, part of the next chapter was originally this one, but this was the perfect point to end, so I did. Besides, this is the second thing I've written today. Five more reviews before I update, got it?

Harry showed some snark here. It was about time too, I think. Yes, the Slytherins have a rating system on insults. Pansy keeps track, and it is heavily biased in favor of Draco, but still. Sa'zar channels both Snape and his previous self too, which was fun. Actually, having the Snakes insult people was fun...

Questions:

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"?

3-What is a 'charmelis'?

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake?

5-What is different about Daphne?

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.)

Points:

Gryffindor:171

Hufflepuff:176

Ravenclaw:254

Slytherin:217


	18. Founder's Familiar

True eloquence consists in saying all that is necessary, and nothing but what is necessary.

- Heinrich Heine

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Seventeen

Founder's Familiar

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

"Shouldn't we cover our eyes before we head down?" Cedric shrugged as everyone turned to look at him. "After all, there is a basilisk down there."

Rolf nodded at the older boy. "Good point. Anyone have a pair of sunglasses?"

"Will these do?" Luna handed over a pair of tinted spectacles, with mysterious designs drawn all around the rims. "Daddy made them. They're SpAps.

"SpAPs," Nev asked blankly.

Val grinned at him. "Specti-Anti-Petrify. Supposedly they keep you from getting petrified. Never had the chance to test them out, but even if they can't stop us from being petrified, they _will_ stop us from being killed."

Cedric nodded, muttering a duplication spell. "There we go," he said, as the single pair multiplied into three dozen. "Grab a set."

"Er.." Ginny looked down, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "Err.. Shouldn't we get some brooms? So we can get back up that is?"

Harry blinked, turning to look at her as though seeing the Weasley girl for the first time. "Ginny," he said. "You're a genius! How could we have forgotten that?"

Ginny turned as red as her hair, made a funny squeaking sound and fled the room. Percy cursed, drawing an impressed look from Ron, and ran after her shouting over his shoulder, "Do not even think of going down without me!"

"Er... What was that all about," Harry asked, starring at the spot Ginny had so abruptly vacated.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My friend, if I may be so crass, I believe the little Weaslette has a crush."

Harry could not have been more shocked if Draco had abruptly morphed into a ferret. "Ginny..Crush...On me?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in the Chamber. Ginny was still refusing to look at Harry. This suited the messy haired boy, because he had no clue what to say to her. Was Draco right? She really had a crush on him?

"This place is filthy," Ron grumbled.

"What did you expect Weasley," Draco drawled. "That no one knew about this Chamber, except for the elves?"

Blaise smirked. "Well it isn't like he would _know_ about house-elves Draco. Not that it means anything that you can't afford one, of course Weasley."

"Oh, never. Money, or the lack of it, is no reason to judge someone," Tracy agreed fervently.

Dudley had had enough of the 'not-quite' insults. "Let's go," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, let's!" Sa'zar was practically dancing with nerves. "The longer we stay here the longer Tom waits."

"They're right," Rolf agreed. "We need to go."

"Go where?" A grinning red head flew out of the pipe, closely followed by the second, an identical grin on his face.

"Great job finding this place, by the way." Twin number looked about admiringly. "Bit musty but-"

"What do you expect? A thousand years with-"

"No visitors."

"How did you find us," Percy demanded, giving his younger brothers a look.

The twins exchanged a glance.

"Well Big Brother-"

"Let's just say-"

"We have our sources." A perfectly matched pair of smirks met the prefect's outraged glare.

"We will discuss this later," Percy warned them, trying to maintain his dignity. The twins rolled their eyes.

Harry decided to intervene. Much as he liked the twins, they really could not afford to waste time on their antics. Too much had been lost already. "Tom is trapped down here somewhere. We're looking for him. There's a basilisk too, so put on these. They may look a bit odd, but they will protect you," he explained, handing over the SpAPs.

"Ah, so that's explains the odd headgear."

"Mine are better looking Gred." Fred doffed his pair, adopting a rakish pose.

George pretended to look in a nonexistent mirror. "Nope, definitely mine, Forge. They're _far_ more more Wizzle-y."

Harry glowered at them. "And no fooling around. Not until Tom is safe."

The twins nodded. "Don't worry Harry. We won't-

"Do anything to put-"

"Tom at risk. Just doing our best-"

"To keep everyone relaxed. Now which-"

"This way!" Sa'zar spun on his heel, hurrying down the largest passageway. There was something about this place, something almost..well.._familliar_ about it. It was driving him insane, that nagging feeling that he should _know_ this place; that he had been here before.

_You built it,_ his buried memories whispered. _This place is yours._

But Sa'zar refused to listen. He just hoped they found Tom soon. The faster he was out of here the better.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom winced as a shouted "Reducto!" caused rubble to fall about him, scratching his face. For all that Emy was using her bulk to protect him, there was a limit to how much she could do without smothering him. "Be careful!"

"We're trying," Dudley shouted back.

"Remind me again why you thought collapsing the Chamber while you were _in_ the Chamber was a good idea," Harry added pointedly.

Tom glared blocked entryway, glad Harry could not see his face. "We've already been over that."

"You should really work on your temper," Percy said pompously, making Tom groan. Why had his brothers had to bring _half the school_ to rescue him? A single teacher would have been enough.

"Can you imagine Gred? Cool, casual Tommy -"

"Losing his temper. No Forge, I just can't picture it."

Not to mention the Weasley twins, who were in a class all of their own.

"Look," Tom snapped, "she's been running me ragged all year." his temper, never good, was fraying rapidly. "Now will you _please _hurry up? And stop dropping rocks on me!"

"What was she looking for?" Sa'zar wondered.

Tom barely had time to wonder why his youngest brother had been so quiet, when he was driven to the floor.

Almost blacking out from the pain in his broken leg, he watched dazedly as Emerald threw herself at the weakened barrier.

"_Master!"_ she cried, stones falling hither and thither about her as the wall fell. "_You have come!"_

She looped her coils around Sa'zar's tiny frame, hissing joyfully. The dark haired boy shook, trying to back away. Then, abruptly, he relaxed, his silver eyes widening. Shock and understanding flitted across his elven features. "Emerald." The name rolled off his tongue, so simple, but rife with meaning. "_You remembered."_

And after a thousand years apart, Salazar Serpent-Tongue and Emerald his familiar were united once more.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: Aww... Sweet ending. Sort of. Well, Tom's been rescued. Of course, you KNOW the twins are never going to let him live this down... Another short chapter I'm afraid, but at least the updates are coming quickly. Only the wrapping up is left now, but that should take a few more chapters. Of course, you only get those when I get five more reviews. (More than five is fine too you know!)

Now then, Questions!

Questions:

Chapter 17:

1-What are Fred and George's sources?

2-What is a Wizzle?

That's all the questions for chapter 17. I just can't think of any others...

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"?

3-What is a 'charmelis'?

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake?

5-What is different about Daphne?

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.)

Points:

Gryffindor:175

Hufflepuff:176

Ravenclaw:264

Slytherin:224


	19. Of Headmasters and Heads of Houses

The contemplation of things as they are, without substitution or imposture, without error or confusion, is in itself a nobler thing than a whole harvest of invention.

- Francis Bacon

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Eighteen

Of Headmasters and Heads of Houses

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Tom was just glad there was a curfew. No one was wandering the halls, no students appearing unexpectedly, no one to panic over the eighty foot serpent traveling the corridors... The serpent Tom happened to be riding on, seeing as he had apparently broken his leg.

"Never, in all my yea- _Good Heavens!" _Minerva dropped her books, papers flying everywhere. The transfiguration professor stared at her students, who stared right back. No one seemed to know what to say.

"Minerva," Severus snapped as he turned the corner, when he froze, for once, completely discombobulated. Only for a moment, however, before his training kicked in. "May I assume that the so-called Chamber of Secrets has been found?"

Percy swallowed, extremely conscious of the prefect badge on his chest. "That would be a good assumption, sir."

Minerva shut her eyes briefly, trying to regain her composure. "And that.._snake.._ is wearing a blindfold because...?"

"She's a basilisk," Dudley supplied helpfully. "So until we find a way to shield her eyes..." He shrugged.

"I'm positive that there's a spell for it in my father's files," Cedric hastened to reassure a faint looking McGonagal.

"And the reason we would bother with that, instead of utilising simpler means would be?" Severus raised a brow, relatively certain that he already had the answer. Of course, confirmation was always nice.

Said confirmation being quick to arrive. "She somehow bonded to Sa'zar," Susan explained. "I was looking up the laws of familiars earlier, and it is very clear on this point. If Sa'zar can control her then she's his. Of course, he has to keep her away from muggles, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"I see. I suppose your aunt had you reading those laws?"

Susan shook her head. "No, actually I did it for Tom."

"How... foresighted of you Mr. Riddle." Severus watched the youth coolly, his ebony eyes seeming to see right through him.

Tom ignored the look, forcing himself to look confused. "I'm not quite certain I understand sir. I only wanted to be certain of Norberta's status."

"Of course," Severus agreed, his voice low and dangerous. "How fortunate that her research aids your brother as well."

Tom nodded, relief painting his features. "It is, isn't it? I don't know what we would have done otherwise." Guileless innocence was a new act for Tom, one he had been perfecting since entering the House of Badgers. It was nice to finally have a chance to try it out.

Minerva shook her head, finally breaking out of her daze. "Enough. This is a matter for the Headmaster. Follow me. Yes, Mr. Gaunt, the snake too."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Albus raised a hand, silencing the cacophony of explanation. "Have mercy on my poor ears, please. They are not quite as young as they once were." He smiled gently at the students, removing any possible sting. "Now, I understand you entered the Chamber to rescue Mr. Riddle?" Nods all around. "Well Tom? Would please enlighten us as to how you came to find yourself in such a predicament?"

Tom did not have to feign the embarrassment staining his cheeks red. "I began hearing Emerald's voice shortly after the school year began. I was completely confused, of course, but I _did_ recognise the voice as a snake's. I," he looked down sheepishly, conveniently avoiding both Albus and Snape's eyes, "I was curious. I had never heard a snake speaking quite the way she was. There is something archaic about it. I suppose parseltongue has changed some over time, though not as much as English."

"Yes, well, however interesting such a study would be Mr. Riddle," Minerva interrupted, "we _do_ need to know exactly what happened this year."

"Of course," Tom acquiesced smoothly. "Forgive me. I am still feeling quite woozy."

"Perfectly understandable." Albus said agreeably. "Why I remember when I fell down the stairs once -" Minerva cleared her throat pointedly "-but that can wait for another time. Please continue Tom."

The youth nodded. "Well, as I said, I was curious. I followed her voice through the castle to Myrtle's bathroom. I realize that it is a girl's room, but my curiosity outweighed my good sense."

Albus gazed over his steepled fingers, blue eyes twinkling. "Curiosity is not a sin Tom. But we should exercise caution with our curiosity."

Tom nodded. "Yes sir," he agreed looking suitably chastised as he glanced down, once more neatly avoiding the headmaster's gaze. "I found a snake on the sink and ordered it to open. To be quite honest I did not actually expect it to do so." Feigned confusion crossed his face. "Why would Slytherin not even bother with a password?"

"That is odd," Harry agreed. "Unless the Chamber wasn't meant to be hard to enter."

"Maybe it was a defense mechanism," Dudley said eagerly.

"Maybe you've been watching to much telly," Harry countered.

"We could just ask Emy," Sa'zar suggested. "I bet she'd be glad to tell us."

"Fascinating as this speculation is, I fail to see how it pertains to Mr. Riddle's testimony." Severus Snape's glower immediately quelled the conversation. "Unless one of you would care to enlighten me?" Unsurprisingly, no one took him up on the offer.

Tom was actually surprised that his brothers had remained quiet as long as they had. Would wonders never cease? Now that the room was silent again, he continued. "I found Emerald resting in the Chamber proper. Fortunately, she was looking the other way else I would not be talking to you now." Several people looked stricken, and Susan put a hand comfortingly on Tom's shoulder. It was all he could do not to throw her off. _Hufflepuff. Remember, Hufflepuff._

"We talked. She told me she was looking for her 'master.' I suppose she meant Sa'zar, but at the time I was not certain of what she intended. She seemed nice though, and it never really occurred to me how dangerous she was until Halloween."

Tom swallowed. Now came the tricky part. This was the weakest link in his story. Ironically, it was also the most true. "During the memorial service I heard her. She seemed excited, most likely due to the magic of Samhain."

Severus frowned, black eyes focused distrustfully on Tom. "Soul magic is stronger on Samhain. She may have sensed Mr. Gaunt more strongly because of it." The Slytherin head did not seem pleased with that admission.

Tom nodded. "I was worried. I thought something might have happened. I found Mrs. Norris and, well, panicked. I transfigured some hankies into paint and wrote the message." He looked down again. Admittedly, he _had_ arranged the attack, but the rest was almost entirely accurate. "I meant it as a warning, not a threat." He shook his head ruefully. "That worked very well, didn't it?" There were several laughs from the gathered students and Albus chuckled.

"Indeed."

Tom forced a flush to his cheeks. "Yes, well, the rest is fairly straight forward. I kept trying to get Emerald to stay in the Chamber with little success. Finally I decided to get some help and asked Hagrid for his advice."

Severus raised a brow. "Because the oaf is the perfect person to ask for advice."

Tom's eyes flashed angrily. "On this particular occasion he was."

Minerva frowned. "Hagrid, Tom, really?"

Tom forced down his temper. It would not do him any good to start hexing the professors, even if Albus would give him points for defending a friend. "Anyone else would have wanted her put down for the danger she posed. Well, not Professor Kettleburn, I suppose, but I do not really know him all that well. And Hagrid really does know his magical creatures. But then the Minister came and-" Tom paused, a worried expression crossing his face. "He _is_ alright, isn't he? The Minister did not _really_ send him to Azkaban?" It was time to let the naive, optimistic Hufflepuff to be seen again. No reason to make anyone suspicious.

Albus smiled kindly at him. "I sent a letter requesting his return just before you arrived."

Tom nodded, faking a grateful smile as a worrisome realization occurred. _How had the old man known?_

"Emerald is not exactly small Tom. Headmaster Scamander was most eager to inform me of her arrival. He has been wanting to see her since his tenure here."

"Yeah, Grandfather always did love magical creatures. He'd have loved to meet her." Rolf smiled sadly at his grandfather's portrait.

Tom tried not to frown. It seemed he would have to work harder on his occlumency. Of course, he may have just looked surprised, but better safe than sorry.

"That's good to hear sir. About Hagrid, that is. Thank you."

"Well, Hagrid said I should find a way to seal the Chamber. But when I went down I ended up arguing with Emy, lost my temper, and trapped myself as well as her. Fortunately I was able to get a message to Norberta and she told my brothers where I was."

Albus nodded, his twinkling blue eyes fixing upon each student in turn. "If you will allow me Tom, I believe I can assume the rest. Having heard Norberta's message your brothers and their friends decided to pool the information they had previously gathered."

"Yeah, we told them about Myrtle." Ron grinned, ignoring Percy's frantic attempts to shush him.

"Daphne had already figured out where the Chamber was," Draco reminded him pompously, before wilting under the glare his Head of House sent him.

"Mione figured out about the basilisk." Val lifted the book fragment as evidence. "She also got the pipes."

"And Cedric and Susan knew what was wrong with Norberta," Luna said dreamily. "I think that was quite smart of them, don't you?"

Susan smiled at the odd girl. "Thank you Luna."

Albus smiled. "I will assume I was correct. So, once you had put the information together, you went to rescue Tom."

"Yep. Idiot managed to -"

"Trap himself there quite-"

"Nicely. Really good thing-"

"We showed up."

"Too true Gred."

"He might have been trapped there forever,Forge."

Tom glowered at the twins, who did not seem to care in the least. He wondered what they would do if they ever met the other him. _Probably make some ridiculous joke about the name,_ he admitted glumly. Would nothing shake those two?

Albus chuckled. "True, true. Now, under normal circumstances I would have to punish you." Ron opened his mouth and Ginny stepped on his foot. "However," the headmaster's eyes twinkled even more brightly, if that was possible, "such a display of inter-house cooperation deserves a reward. So instead of a detention each house will receive two hundred points."

Severus sneered at the head master, and Minerva pursed her lips. "Albus, really."

"Now, now Minerva. Such unity is all to rare these days. And it was all for a friend." He smiled gently at the students. "Now I know you must all be quite tired. Minerva, Severus, if you would escort these students to their common rooms? And Tom, if you can spare an old man a few moments, I have something to discuss with you before you head off to the hospital wing."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

As soon as Cedric and Susan were safely ensconced in their common room Severus turned on his Snakes. "What," he said, voice barely a whisper, "where you thinking?"

Harry bit his lip, stepping forward. As per Slytherin by-laws he was spokesman for his year, a job he had never hated as much as he did now. "We.. We weren't certain where the Chamber was. We intended to find proof before coming to you."

"And you felt the need for this because...?" Severus scowled at the messy haired boy, awaiting the response.

"Because we had already had our concerns ignored. Madame Pomfrey refused to believe Tom was hurt, so we decided to wait until we had some hard evidence before approaching another professor."

"And once you had proof?" Severus' voice remained cool, and Harry winced. Inwardly, the dour Potions master was pleased with his student's response. Some fine tuning was needed, but overall it was quite neat.

"The advantages of continuing on out weighed the risks." Harry stifled a smirk. It would not do to anger his Head of House further.

"Explain."

"By joining the other houses in rescuing a Hufflepuff we showed that Slytherin is not truly the 'evil' house. Further more Tom is a halfblood, so we mitigate some of the 'all Slytherin's are pureblood supremacists' nonsense. We showed courage which the Gryffindors respect. We exhibited our intelligence by finding the Chamber, thereby strengthening our alliance with Ravenclaw. Finally we proved our loyalty, something the Hufflepuffs prize above all else. In addition, we gained the headmaster's favor. Had we left at the Chamber entrance we would have lost an excellent chance at strengthening several beneficial alliances."

"And the slight matter of the basilisk?"

"Mitigated by the presence of two -three if you count Tom - parselmouths. Add Luna's SpAPs for accidental exposure and the threat is essentially eliminated."

Severus nodded, smirking inwardly. Well done, but best not to let his snakes gets to cocky. "And with twenty people in the Chamber not a single one could be sent to find a teacher? I must question your ability to calculate Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped. Snape was right; he had no answer for that. Time for Slytherin rule #2268. "_If you cannot explain then apologize, promise to remedy the matter, and remember to leave a loophole."_"You are right, sir. We should have sent some one. Should we ever find ourselves in a similar situation, I assure you, we will endeavor to inform you of it as soon as is possible." _And if we won't be trying very hard I'm certainly not going to be admitting it._

Severus' lips thinned as his dark eyes swept over his students, causing several to shift uncomfortably. "Well spoken Mr. Potter. For your attempts at restoring school unity you will each receive ten points. You will also have detention until your exams. Do not forget to summon me in the future." The Slytherin's stifled their groans, following their head of house to the dungeons.

Really, with all the time in the office, they should have thought of a better reason for not calling their professor.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Pomona was sitting in the common room when Cedric and Susan entered. She frowned, giving them a quick once over. "Where is Tom?" The plump herbology teacher glanced about worriedly.

"He's with the headmaster," Cedric reassured her. "He's probably going to the hospital wing once they are done."

"That man." Pomona shook her head. Then her eyes sharpened, and her frown fell on her students.

"Now, loyalty is the major Hufflepuff trait and your loyalty to Tom is to be commended. _But,_" her frown deepened as she emphasized the word, "_but_ common sense is also a Hufflepuff trait, one just as important as loyalty. Loyalty without sense is easily manipulated. True loyalty is found in giving good advice, in helping a friend to stand on their own, but _not_ in allowing your friends to run headlong into danger."

Pomona softened at the downcast expressions decorating her students faces. "Now, don't be too upset. No one was hurt, and Tom is safe. But remember - each Founder gave something to this school. A gift, if you will, to keep it strong through the ages.

"Gryffindor gave courage to stand against all odds and bravery to fight for what must be fought. Ravenclaw gave us the wit to question and the knowledge to answer. Slytherin's gift was the ambition to forge our path and cunning to reach the end. And our Helga's gift was loyalty to tie us all together and sense so the gifts might never be misused. Remember this and you will do just fine." She patted the two badgers gently. "Now off to bed you two."

Cedric and Susan nodded, heading off to their dorms.

"Dear." Pomona turned her head at the gentle, accented voice emanating from the frame above the mantle. "I gave _mercy_ and sense. _Galen_ gave loyalty."

"I know Lady Helga," Pomona reassured the Founder, "but I felt it would be easier if I did not bring in Lord Hogwarts. The controversy surrounding his exact status is... perplexing at best."

Helga sighed, nodding. "That my dear is - sadly enough - sense. Incidentally, might I suggest you rescue young Tom? The poor dear has a broken leg and Albus _will_ keep talking."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Minerva stalked tight lipped through the halls, fury radiating off of her. The Ravenclaws - with the exception of Sa'zar - practically fled into their common room.

"Professor, what about Emerald?"

Minerva grew even sterner, something Dudley had not thought possible. "In order for the bond to settle it is best if she remains near you for the next seventy-two hours. I would suggest you warn your housemates of her presence before heading to bed."

Sa'zar nodded, ordering - or Dudley assumed he was ordering - the basilisk into the Ravenclaw common room. The dark haired boy followed, leaving the dry mouthed Gryffindors to face their angry lioness.

Dudley gulped. "Professor, I... We..."

Minerva glowered at him. "I am well aware of what you were doing Mr. Dursley. I also understand why you did it. I too am a Gryffindor." Dudley though he saw the hint of a smile. It vanished a moment later. "That being the case, it was still wrong and _very_ foolish. Had the basilisk not been friendly she could easily have killed you. She has killed before by accident; did it not occur to you that she could do the same on purpose?" Minerva shook her head, frowning at her students.

"Percy, I made you prefect for your good sense, a commodity all too rare in our house, _not_ because you are prone to such reckless acts." Percy looked down, unsure of what to say. Professor McGonagal was _right_ after all.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his hands going to the pin on his robes. "Do you want me to turn in my badge?"

Minerva shook her head. "I am disappointed Mr. Weasley, but a single lapse is no reason to relieve you of your position. Goodness, if I was to do that Gryffindor would have a new prefect every week! Should there be a repeat however..." Percy shook his head rapidly, looking relieved. "And you will be sitting detention with me for the remainder of the year." Percy nodded. "_All_ of you will be having detention."

"But Dumble-" Ginny elbowed her Ron, cutting him off.

"_Professor _Dumbledore," McGonagal corrected. "And I believe you will find, Mr. Weasley, that _I_ am the head of Gryffindor, _not_ the headmaster. You will receive your detentions tomorrow and should I hear any more complaints they will carry on into the coming year."

The remainder of the walk was made in silence, the young lions completely cowed.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Filius Flitwick had intended to chastise his young charges. He really had. But that decision had been overthrown when a massive basilisk entered his common room, followed by her diminutive master.

"Oh, sweet Hecate!" he heard Lady Ravenclaw exclaim, "not again." Filius filed this away to look up later. For now however...

"So this is Slytherin's famed monster," he squeaked. "What a marvelous specimen of her species."

Sa'zar nodded, grinning broadly at his head of house. "Yes, sir. Her name is Emerald, but I call her Emy."

Fillius chuckled delightedly. "Fascinating. She's quite beautiful. Of course, we'll need to find a better solution than a blindfold."

"And we'll have to send an owl to the record hall," Rolf told him eagerly. "She's been here since Hogwarts' founding which means she's -"

"Broken the record." Filius smiled happily at the young zoologist. "Indeed, indeed. And I daresay we will have to register the bond. Such a fascinating study..." He shook his head self deprecatingly. "And here I intended to tell you how foolish you all were. Ah, well." The half goblin chuckled. "Well, I cannot say I am disappointed at how things turned out. On the other hand, I am not too happy either. What you did was quite risky. I will want an essay on what you did wrong and what would have been a better response."

"Yes, we could have asked the wind spren to send a message and the rock spren to help us get Tom out." Luna blinked her large blue eyes. "They're everywhere you know, and so helpful."

"Err... Yes." Flitwick had long since decided to let Luna be. She was quite the odd bird - which was not necessarily a bad thing. Quite the opposite really. "Have your essays on my desk a week from today."

"Don't worry Professor! We'll have them ready!" Val grinned, her wild hair flying about her.

"I've no doubt of that." Filius clapped his hands, regaining his students attention. "Now it is quite late. Sa'zar, I will come and explain things to your roommates. The rest of you, to bed."

"C'mon Liz! Leave Emy alone. You can talk to her tomorrow." The green lizard threw her mistress an irritated look and promptly ignored her. Val sighed, scooping up her recalcitrant familiar before heading to the dorms.

Luna patted Emy gently. "I'm glad you're here. Basilisks are very good at removing wrackspurts." Ignoring the odd looks, the young seeress headed off.

Emy reared back to hiss at Rowena's portrait, causing the painted woman to sniff and turn haughtily away. The basilisk almost seemed to smirk as she followed her master. _Silly bird lady. Trying to make master lock me up._

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom sat calmly, if stiffly. He was not too surprised to find that the headmaster wanted to talk with him. After all, Albus did know who he was.

"Why did you make it so difficult to remove the paint?" Albus finally asked.

Tom flushed faintly. "I did not intend to," he admitted, feeling vaguely sheepish. "I must have mispronounced something. Transfiguration was never my favorite subject."

"Ah." Albus' blue eyes twinkled merrily. "You should have paid more attention to my class. I certainly hope I was not too boring."

"Not at all." Tom smirked. "The problem was not the subject matter; it was merely that I hated the teacher."

"I doubt I did much to change that," Albus said sadly, the twinkle fading from his eyes. "Setting fire to your things; jumping to conclusions before getting to know you." He shook his head sadly.

"You were not entirely wrong," Tom admitted. "I have read several psychology texts and am certain I had a childhood conduct disorder."

"Perhaps," Albus said quietly, looking down at his hands. "But that does not excuse me. I was a proud fool, thinking I knew best. I never even thought to see beyond the surface. Do you still hate me Tom?" he asked quietly, looking everyone of his hundred and ten years.

"No, Tom replied, surprising himself. "I do not. I am not saying I _like_ you," he hastened to add, "but I no longer hate you."

Albus' eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Tom."

Tom shifted slightly, his old professor's emotional display making him uncomfortable. "Was there anything else sir?"

Albus nodded. "The basilisk... Might I assume the circumstances last time were similar to this?"

Tom nodded. "Nearly. She woke up on her own this time though. Last time I gave her a sleeping drought and removed the heat sources putting her into hibernation. I would have tried it again, but Sa'zar's presence had already woken her once and would likely have done so again."

Albus thoughtfully popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Indeed. And now Tom, I must ask you two things. You are free to answer as you choose, but I feel it is very important." Tom stiffened, forcing himself not to reach for his diary. If he was right...

"Tom, _how are you here_?"

Tom considered his options. Had this been the old Dumbledore, the haughty fool who thought he owned the world, Tom would not even have considered answering. Then again had _he_ been the old Tom he would not have given the slightest thought to the truth. As things stood however... Well, Tom was relatively certain that the old man had guessed the answer, only lacking confirmation, all of which pointed to this being a test.

Tom inwardly smirked. Did the old man really think he could be fooled so easily? His brow furrowed as worrisome thought struck him. _No,_ Tom decided, _he knows me too well for that._ But what was Albus' game?

"Tom?" The headmaster waited expectantly.

Tom came to a decision. This was not the old Dumbledore and he was not the old Tom. Besides, Albus would need the information before they could get rid of his other self, something Tom was determined to do. The world did not need two of him.

The youth looked down shamefully, the acting second nature. "A horcrux," he said quietly, surreptitiously shooting a glance at the headmaster. As expected Albus showed no surprise, only sorrow.

"Ah," the elderly man said. "I thought it might be, but I had hoped.."

Tom frowned. "You said you had a second question sir?"

Albus nodded. "How old are you?"

Tom blinked, actually surprised by the question. "Thirteen," he answered automatically, then flushed again. "If you mean since I was born, then sixty-six. I made the horcrux when I was sixteen though, and Gringotts has me down as being born then. So I suppose I am actually forty-nine, fifty this summer."

Albus chuckled, though the twinkle had yet to return to his eyes. "Indeed. I assume you know why I asked."

It was Tom's turn to nod. "You needed to know from what time in my life I came from; whether I was already Voldemort or not." There was really no point in lying about _that_.

Albus inclined his head. "Indeed. I hope I have not insulted you Tom."

The youth shook his head. "Not at all professor. Considering the years events some suspicion was warranted." Actually he was surprised that this conversation had not taken place several months earlier.

"Still, I do apologise." Albus watched the boy calmly, considering. "Tom, have you considered talking to your friends?"

Tom raised a disbelieving brow. "Tell them what professor? That I'm the younger version of Voldemort?"

"You are not," Albus said sharply. "Do not believe for one moment that you are nothing more than a shadow of him. You are your own person and your choices are your own."

_Well_, Tom thought, _that was certainly unexpected. The old man must really want me to change. _The fact that he had not so much as stirred at the the word 'friends' had slipped right by Tom's awareness, as had the significance of it.

Albus shook his head now. "No Tom, you are not him. Nor do I believe that the time is right for the full truth to be known. I was speaking about our little - how shall I put it - origin story?"

Tom smirked. "Now you sound like a bad author."

Albus chuckled, his eyes once again twinkling brightly. "So I do. But consider it Tom."

The youth sighed. "Very well. I will not promise, but I will think on it."

Albus nodded, knowing that was all he would get from Tom. "Now, I wanted to ask -"

"I think you've asked quite enough Albus." Pomona glowered at the headmaster as she hurried into the room. "Tom should be in the Hospital Wing. I'm sorry headmaster, but you will have to finish this another time. My duty as Tom's head of house is to see to his welfare. Further questions can wait."

She turned to Tom, smiling kindly. "I see they've at least had the sense to bind your leg. How much does it hurt?"

"Sa'zar gave me a potion," Tom explained. "I scarcely even feel it." The last thing he wanted was more fussing.

Pomona nodded approvingly. "Your brother is quite the intelligent one. Can you stand?"

Tom ignored her hand as he forced himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the renewed pain. "I can manage," he said, limping to the door.

Pomona frowned as she hurried after him. Really, would he ever realize that it was perfectly alright to be weak once in a while? Pausing only to send a final glare at the headmaster, she followed swiftly after her student.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The headmaster turned his gaze upwards as Pomona followed Tom out of the room. "Thoughts, Godric?"

The red headed founder yawned widely. "I thought you didn't trust me Albus." The faintest trace of an accent clung to his words, an accent Albus knew was as false as the yawn. "Why wake me up if you won't even listen to what I have to say?"

"I always listen Godric," Albus steepled his fingers as he watched the founder. "I don't have to trust you to recognise the merit of your advice."

The red head released a long suffering sigh. "Weeelll... If you're going to be so insistent Albus, then here is what I suggest you do..."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: And I'm back! Finally. At least this was a long chapter. And since Albus is giving out points - ten to anyone who reviews. Remember to leave me your house.

Well, my finals are finally over, much to my relief. Hopefully this story will be finished soon now that I FINALLY have time to work on it again.

Okay, questions!

Chapter 18:

1: Why does Tom keep avoiding Albus' eyes?

2: Where does the caution with curiosity line come from?

3: For all of us Americans, what is a hanky?

4: Why does Rolf get so sad when someone brings up his grandfather?

5: What is Slytherin House rule number one?

6: Each Founder gave two gifts. What was Galen's second gift?

7:What record has Emerald broken?

8: What are spren?

9: Who is Liz and what is her real name?

10: Why was Tom not paying attention in Transfiguration?

11: What is a conduct disorder?

12: What is Tom's 'origin story?'

13: What do you think Godric suggested?

Chapter 17:

1-What are Fred and George's sources?

2-What is a Wizzle?

That's all the questions for chapter 17. I just can't think of any others...

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"?

3-What is a 'charmelis'?

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake?

5-What is different about Daphne?

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.)

Points:

Gryffindor:227

Hufflepuff:206

Ravenclaw:268

Slytherin:228


	20. From a Certain Point of View

"It was the truth..."

Star Wars, Episode IV

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Nineteen

From A Certain Point of View

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

"Mione!" Sa'zar raced across the hall to his friend's side. "You're back!"

Over at the Slytherin table, Harry rolled his eyes. "He never changes," he muttered darkly.

Draco smirked. "You expected him to?"

Harry shrugged. "No, but it would have been nice."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I heard you helped Professor Snape with the draught Sa'zar."

Sa'zar nodded, digging into his pocket. "Here. I wrote down what we did for you."

"Oh good!" Mione snatched the parchment from his hand. "This is fascinating! You doubled the daisy roots and stirred an extra two times clockwise. Why do that and not -"

Sa'zar grinned at her, answering as best he could. Sure the questions were annoying, but right now he was to glad to have 'Mione back to object.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom bit back a sigh as Justin approached their table. It was not that he particularly disliked the boy; it was what he had to do. Not that he would show any sign of his displeasure. "Justin, I am sorry for your petrification. I should have gone to a teacher when I first realized that the basilisk had awoken." An earnest look decorated his face.

"It's fine," the other boy said. "It's not like you meant for it to happen."

"Still," Tom said, because he had to.

Justin waved the objection away. "I told you, it's fine. Hey, Ernie!"

Tom hid his scowl. Idiot. At least he had done what any Hufflepuff would do, which should go someway to alleviating the inevitable suspicion.

"You didn't enjoy that, did you?" Then again...

"What do you mean Cedric?"

The older boy shrugged. "The more unhappy and embarrassed you are the more formal you become."

Tom berated himself silently. That was what he got for underestimating his house mates. "I am embarrassed. I should have realized the teachers would not jump to conclusions. It was very foolish of me to act as I did."

"Yes," Cedric agreed. "Especially if you already knew..."

"Knew what?" Tom's eyes sharpened, his hand unconsciously wrapping about his wand.

Cedric gazed calmly at his friend. "You already knew where the Chamber was." A statement, not a question.

Tom forced himself to look blank. "How could I possibly have known?"

"Because you -" Cedric hesitated. "This isn't the place for a proper conversation. Do you want to continue outside?"

"The headmaster is about to speak," Tom replied coolly, "and I do not wish to miss the feast."

"Later then?"

Tom nodded. "Later." Like it or not, he needed to know what Cedric knew.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Albus smiled broadly at the assembled students. "Now, I am certain you have many questions, most of which I will be doing my best to answer. But first we must welcome back our long absent students."

The Gryffindor table immediately exploded in wild, whooping cheers. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, no less enthusiastic, were somewhat more sedate. harry clapped politely along with his house.

Dumbledore waited a moment for the initial enthusiasm to wear off before raising his hand for quiet. "Yes, it is good to have you all back. As to the events of the past year...

"To start, it is imperative that you be aware that no one is truly to blame - no, not even Salazar Slytherin Miss Brown. As you may have guessed, the Chamber of Secrets does exist. Its exact position appears to be directly under the lake. But I digress.

"While myth was correct in saying the Chamber existed it was wrong regarding the purpose. The Chamber was built as a last defense against invasion. Whether or not Salazar was able to tell the other founders of the Chambers existence before he left will likely be argued in depth by historians. As for myself I believe he did. Although, I recently read an excellent book - "

McGonagal frowned. "Albus..."

"But perhaps now is not the time. The monster - a basilisk - was Slytherin's familiar and purpose was to defend the school."

"But if it's supposed to defend the school then why did it attack us?" One of the Gryffindor's - Thomas if Harry remembered correctly - demanded.

Dumbledore beamed at him. "An excellent question Mr. Thomas. The answer is simply that she did not." There was a quiet rumble of confused murmurs. Albus chuckled. "Perhaps it would be better to say that she did not do it intentionally. It seems Slytherin never considered her dangerous and no one has ever convinced her that she is anything less than harmless." Disbelieving looks turned to muffled laughs under the headmaster's twinkling blue eyes. "In all fairness to Slytherin, it seems that there were once protections placed upon her which have since been removed.

"Without her master Emerald was content to sleep unless needed. Recent events however conspired to wake her. You all know Salazar Gaunt of course?" Several students nodded, while others turned to look at the young boy, who waved happily. "It seems young Salazar possessed exactly the right magic to form a bond with his ancestor's familiar. Emerald, it seems, has spent most of the year looking for her new wizard while Mr. Riddle," heads swiveled to look at the Hufflepuff table, "has been run ragged trying to keep her from 'playing' with his fellow students. I believe we do owe Tom some thanks for the lack of casualties."

Harry could not help but notice that Tom looked distinctly uncomfortable, slumping down slightly. Amazing what being in Hufflepuff had done for his brother. Harry doubted that Tom was aware of the changes though. He would be fighting them tooth and nail if he had.

"As some of you are aware," the headmaster's twinkling gaze fell on the Ravenclaws, "the basilisk has taken up a temporary residence in the Ravenclaw tower while the bond stabilises. She will be returning to her Chamber shortly until a spell has been found to shield her gaze.

"I know you are all longing to return to this delicious meal, but I do have two last announcements. First: because this years' events have made it difficult for the best of us to concentrate I am canceling all end of year tests." There was a rousing cheer, led by the Gryffindors. ("Oh!" Hermione cried,"I already studied." Sa'zar just gaped at her. "When? You woke up only yesterday!") Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "Sadly, I cannot dictate to the government. OWLs and NEWTs will take place as scheduled." ("Good thing we're not taking them 'till next year then Fred." "Too true George.") "Second: I regret to say the Professor Lockhart will not be returning next year." Even the teachers were applauding at this. "It seems that there was some problem in Scandinavia he was needed to help with." ("More like we were going to sue him," Flint snorted. "But this is better. Out of our hair and if we need him he's there.")

Amid the cheering Harry found himself frowning. Cedric had tapped Tom and the two were now leaving, using the commotion as a distraction. Now what couldthat _possibly_ be about?

A very Slytherin smirk (TM) crossed Harry's face. "Cover me," he muttered to Draco, who frowned opening his mouth. Harry shook his head, then jerked it toward Tom and Cedric. The blonde's eyes widened slightly in understanding and he gave Harry a quick nod. Smiling his thanks, Harry followed his brother from the hall.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note. I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. Part of the reason is that I'm not too fond of it... It had to be written though... And college has given me MASSIVE writer's block. (Which seems to be over now but...) Either way, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Please forgive me!

Okay, quick cannon check. This whole thing ended earlier than in cannon. Still close to the same time, but slightly earlier. That's my explanation for why the feast celebrating that everyone was cured did not occur the same night as the Chamber incident. It happened the a day later. (So not that big a discrepancy, but...)

To Taylor 1991 (because I can't PM you) yes there will be a sequel. The story has been planned out through year seven.

Now, just because Albus cancelled tests does not mean I did so...

Questions:

Chapter 19:

1- Where does the title come from?

2-What do you think Cedric knows?

Chapter 18:

1: Why does Tom keep avoiding Albus' eyes?

2: Where does the caution with curiosity line come from?

3: For all of us Americans, what is a hanky?

4: Why does Rolf get so sad when someone brings up his grandfather?

5: What is Slytherin House rule number one?

6: Each Founder gave two gifts. What was Galen's second gift?

7:What record has Emerald broken?

8: What are spren?

9: Who is Liz and what is her real name?

10: Why was Tom not paying attention in Transfiguration?

11: What is a conduct disorder?

12: What is Tom's 'origin story?'

13: What do you think Godric suggested?

Chapter 17:

1-What are Fred and George's sources?

2-What is a Wizzle?

That's all the questions for chapter 17. I just can't think of any others...

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"?

3-What is a 'charmelis'?

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake?

5-What is different about Daphne?

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.)

Points:

Gryffindor:247

Hufflepuff:228

Ravenclaw:292

Slytherin:263


	21. A Dark Diary

"After all, everybody has secrets and there are some things that nobody knows about you but only you, right?"

Halle Berry

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Twenty

A Dark Diary

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

Tom frowned as Cedric motioned him to follow. "Where are we going?" he demanded, voice sharper than he had intended.

"Trophy room," Cedric replied shorty, heading up the stairs. "Come on."

Scowling, Tom followed, silently berating himself. He _knew_ he should have done something about that stupid trophy. Now he would likely have to tell Cedric a part of his story - or even some aspect of the truth. Irritably he wondered if the headmaster had known. Dumbledore had clearly suspected _something_. _Serves the old fool right if I change my mind about hating him, _ Tom thought grumpily as he entered the trophy room, resigning himself to the inevitable.

Tom was not exactly surprised to find Cedric holding his shield. _Should have destroyed it months ago,_ he thought morosely. He had not, though he had considered doing so several times. Somehow he was never quite able to bring himself to destroy one of the last physical links with his past. His 'other-self' had done an excellent job eradicating most of them. _Besides,_ he consoled himself, _ there are almost certainly some protective wards on it._

"Did you intend to kill Myrtle?"

Tom froze, wand coming up. He had expected questions, even anticipated the difficulty of answering without revealing too much, but this! This one had not even come under consideration. He needed time; time to learn what Cedric knew.

"What do you mean? Myrtle was murdered fifty years ago! How could I possibly have anything to do with it?" He allowed some of his shock to flow into his voice. Genuine emotions made for much better acting.

Cedric turned the shield over, his eyes focussed on the inscription. "You tell me Tom. How is it possible?"

"It isn't," Tom replied heatedly. Righteous anger never hurt either.

"You are here," Cedric replied, looking up for the first time since they had arrived in the Trophy Room, "so it must be. Just because I don't know how - and you don't want me to - doesn't change that."

Tom scowled. "Did it ever occur to you that the Riddle mentioned was my grandfather?" Time for his 'back story.'

"Actually, that was my first thought," the older boy admitted. "But then I had to wonder why you didn't mention it. If it was something you wanted kept quiet I had no intention of asking until I could be relatively certain as to why. So I asked Myrtle who claimed you _were_ the Tom Riddle on the shield."

Tom shrugged, faking amusement. "She thinks I'm my grandfather. She's always so miserable and, I thought, if it makes her happy, why not?" There. A perfectly suitable Hufflepuff reason to let the deception stand.

Not that it helped any.

"And the Grey Lady?" Cedric demanded. "She claims to know you too, and says you are the same person."

This time Tom's confused shock was genuine. "The Grey Lady? I have nothing to do with her."

Cedric frowned, fiddling with the shield again. "She says you spoke a lot in your seventh year."

"I...see." And he did. "It wasn't me."

Cedric locked his warm brown eyes with Tom's cool grey ones. "Who was it then?"

"Not me," Tom repeated, feeling oddly trapped beneath the Hufflepuff's gaze. That infernal conscience of his! He knew he should never have bothered developing one.

"Then who are you?" Warm brown eyes demanded an answer.

_Well,_ Tom thought furiously,_ if he's going to be so insistent then let him have one! _He relaxed his stance, a falsely confident smirk pasted on his face."I am Lord Voldemort." Shock flickered across Cedric's face and Tom felt a flash of satisfaction. "Not what you expected, was it," he asked, voice harsh and raw.

"No," Cedric replied strangely cool. "I expected the truth."

Tom stiffened, and when he spoke his voice was ice. "It is the truth. I cannot help if it is not to your liking." Cedric opened his mouth to protest, but Tom cut him off. He waved his wand, fiery letters appearing in midair.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Another wave and:

I Am Lord Voldemort

"No." Cedric shook his head firmly, almost angrily. "You're not." He raised his hand to forestall the protest. "I don't quite know who you are, and I'm not sure you do either. But I _do_ know that -whoever you may be and whoever you _think_ you might be - you are _not_ him." He pointed at the name, not quite willing to say it. "Maybe you were once, and maybe you will be again, but that's up to you." He shrugged, the casual gesture seeming oddly out of place. "What's important is that right now you're not."

Tom scowled. "Nice speech. You should compare notes with the headmaster."

Cedric chuckled weakly. "Professor Dumbledore is a very wise man." He smiled faintly, wondering what to say now. "So, er, if you were born.." he glanced down at the shield, "what, fifty years ago?" Tom nodded. "Right. So, um.., how are you here?"

Tom laughed then, high and cold, the tension ratcheting up once more. "Tell me Cedric, what do you know about horcruxes?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

"So, essentially, your soul was placed in stasis in that diary," Cedric pointed at the small book in Tom's hand, "while You-Know-Who ran around trying to seize power?"

"Stasis? I could wish," Tom said bitterly, hating how much he sounded like a petulant child. "I was fully aware. I could not say how much time was passing while I lay between those pages, but I knew it _was_ passing and that was even worse in some ways."

Cedric gently placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, compassion glistening in warm brown eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. You're much stronger than you know Tom."

Tom pulled away angrily. "How can you be so calm," he demanded. "I'm a murderer; I committed one of the most heinous crimes known to man!"

"Fifty years in solitary is punishment enough," the older boy said firmly. "And even if it isn't, it's not my place to judge. I'm friends with the Tom Riddle of today, not the one of decades past."

Tom scowled, grey eyes growing hard. "You shouldn't be so quick to trust Cedric. This could all be a trick. I'm a Slytherin, _remember_?"

Cedric shrugged. "You're right. I don't _know_ that this isn't a trick, But I don't think it is. Besides," he grinned suddenly, "you're a Hufflepuff now, _remember_?"

Despite himself, Tom smiled. It was not the best joke ever told, but after all the seriousness even that was a relief.

Cedric patted Tom again, before rising. "Coming?" he asked, hand extended. Tom nodded, ignoring the hand as he got up. The older boy frowned, but did not say anything. He doubted he would be winning this battle - at least not today. Instead he reached up to replace the shield, before leaving the room.

It was time they got a good night's sleep anyway.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry frowned as he watched unseen from a corner of the room. With a sigh of relief he threw back the hood of his cloak. _Merlin,_ it was _hot _under that thing!

Harry ran his hand distractedly through his damp hair. Horcruxes. Soul containers. The blackest of Black magic.

Unlike Cedric, Harry had known what a horcrux was, though just barely. It was one of several crimes that would get an underage wizard the dementors kiss. He had found out about them when he had signed up for courses on Dark Magic for the next year. Snape had made all potential applicants write an essay on the subject, which naturally meant that every third year Slytherin knew the penalty and crimes.

Which did not mean Harry had known _what_ a horcrux was, only that making one was illegal. Now he did.

"Secrets of the Darkest Arts," Harry muttered, pulling up his hood for the trek down to the dungeons. If nothing else he would have something to look for at Malfoy Manor.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: Sorry this is so late. But I have a good reason; I got engaged! So I was kind of busy, will likely remain so. I do intend to finish this book before my wedding though. I also have finals and important college projects so I can't promise quick updates and I don't know when I'll start the next one. This will be finished though, I promise!

Questions:

Chapter 20:

1- Where does Secrets of the Darkest Art come from?

2-Where is Hogwarts' copy now?

Sorry, I just can't think of any more...

Chapter 19:

1- Where does the title come from?

Chapter 18:

1: Why does Tom keep avoiding Albus' eyes?

2: Where does the caution with curiosity line come from?

3: For all of us Americans, what is a hanky?

4: Why does Rolf get so sad when someone brings up his grandfather?

5: What is Slytherin House rule number one?

6: Each Founder gave two gifts. What was Galen's second gift?

7:What record has Emerald broken?

8: What are spren?

9: Who is Liz and what is her real name?

10: Why was Tom not paying attention in Transfiguration?

11: What is a conduct disorder?

12: What is Tom's 'origin story?'

13: What do you think Godric suggested?

Chapter 17:

1-What are Fred and George's sources?

2-What is a Wizzle?

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"?

3-What is a 'charmelis'?

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake?

5-What is different about Daphne?

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.)

Points:

Gryffindor:253

Hufflepuff:236

Ravenclaw:304

Slytherin:277


	22. And Another Feast

"Even after all this time, The sun never says to the earth, 'You owe me.' Look what happens with a love like that. It lights the whole sky."

Hafiz of Persia

**Queen of Serpents**

Chapter Twenty-one

**And Another Feast**

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

_Writing_

It was that time of year again. Bags were packed, good byes were spoken, tears were shed. Or rather, they would be tomorrow.

Dudley found himself desperately looking for the half dozen things he had somehow misplaced over the course of the year. There was Hogwarts a History - no he'd given _that_ to Hermione. He would have to get it back. Now, what had happened to his jumper...

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry and Draco could not be bothered with long good byes. What was the point? "So, guess I'll be seeing you again in two weeks."

The blonde nodded. "Give Mother just enough time to have the manor set up." Draco paused, scowling. "Do I _have_ to take _that_ home with me?" he whined.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Draco. _You _conjured it; _you_ keep it."

"But _you_ can talk to it!"

Harry shrugged. "So argue with Professor Snape."

Draco glowered at him. "Not funny Potter."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Tom rubbed Norberta's scales, dutifully admiring their brilliance. Who knew dragons were so vain?

_/I am not vain!/_

Tom chuckled, reaching for a damp rag. /_Of course not. You just appreciate compliments./_

/_Of course I do_/ Norberta said indignantly. /_I am a woman./_

/_Girl/_ Tom corrected, stepping back. Norberta really had grown since her hatching. She was probably big enough to fly him properly now - not that he would ask.

/_Would you like to?/_ Norberta sounded oddly hopeful.

Tom frowned. It was far too easy to forget that Norberta could 'hear' his thoughts. /_I prefer to keep my feet on the ground./_

Norberta nudged Tom gently, knocking him to the ground. /_You will enjoy it./_ The colors of her mind swirled giddily with gleeful anticipation, none of which did anything to reassure her master.

/_Not now Norbeta. I need to get back to the castle./_

/_I'll take you_!/ Her tail swung as wildly and cheerfully as a playful puppies. /_Don't be so silly Cobra! It will be fun!/_

Tom's frown deepened. Refusing would upset her and the resultant argument would take as long as the flight. On the other hand accepting the ride could lead to some rather nasty injuries.

/_Come Cobra!/_ Norberta nudged him again.

On second thought refusing was just as likely to lead to him being wounded... And how many people could say they had flown on dragon back?

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Salazar was back in the Room of Hidden Things, fiddling with a small red stone. The appearance of Emmy and the subsequent creation of their bond had filled a whole he had not even known was there. All of which had made him wonder how many more unknown holes there were left to be filled within him. For a moment his hand hovered over the glass of water. All it would take was a moment for the water to awaken the elixir and he would know the truth at last.

Then Salazar sighed and hid the stone away again. So much for courage. No wonder he wasn't a Gryffindor.

As for the elexired water... He would send it on to the Flamels, just as they had done all year.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

The feast was excellent as always, though less would be eaten than usual. Something to do with this being the second feast in a week.

Tom had found himself dragged off by an oddly eager Cedric. "Dad, this is Tom Riddle. Tom, this is my father Amos Diggory."

Tom plastered a smile on his face. Let it not be said that he could not be charming when he chose. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Diggory. I assume you are here because of my brother's basilisk."

The older man nodded. "Indeed. She's a beautiful creature. Deadly, of course, but beautiful."

"I'll assume the protections were laid as planned?"

Amos nodded again. "No more trouble than expected. Easier than we thought it would be actually. It seems someone had already seen to her eyes once before."

"Slytherin himself?" Cedric wondered.

Amos shrugged. "If so he must have had a sight more power than makes me comfortable. The traces were still strong enough to be built on." He shook his head. "Made my life easier at any rate."

"Fascinating," Tom said, feigning enthusiasm. You never knew when a Ministry connection could come in handy. :Which particular spell did you use?"

"Well," Amos explained cheerfully, glad of the audience, "some genius in the Experimental Charms got this crazy idea from some muggle gadget he calls a two path mirror..."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Harry and Draco were still working out their summer plans. "So Quidditch every day 'till lunch, then -"

"Explore the house and grounds Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Tuesdays are for the library -"

"Including Father's secret stash of muggle books."

Harry blinked. "Your Father has muggle books?"

Draco sighed in mock exasperation. "They aren't really muggle books Potter. They were just published in that world so as to garner a greater reading base. Like the Grimm's Fairy Tales. Some of those actually happened."

"Like Maladora Grimhilde(1) and Snow White."

Draco scowled. "Princess Simbelmynë(2), Potter. No need to sound like an idiot."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Maladora and Simbelmynë then."

His friend nodded. "Exactly. 'Course our version has more of the story than the kiddie one the brothers told."

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "The Grimm's don't mention that Dora Grim was their ancestress, or that she's one of the half dozen black witches rumored to have known Gryffindor."

"Only six?" Draco feigned shock. "And here I thought it was more!"

The two Slytherin's shot smirks in the direction of their rivals table.

"Right," Harry said, returning to their earlier conversation. "What shall we do on Thursdays?"

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Dudley sighed happily as he took a slice of pudding. "It's nice to see everyone is getting along again."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Weird about your brother and the snake though."

"True," Dudley agreed, "but with Sal you learn early on not to ask too many questions. With all my brothers really. Weird stuff just happens to them." He laughed suddenly. "Seems like I'm the only normal one."

Ron snorted. "If you're what passes for normal..."

"Shh." Neville whispered, struggling to control his own mirth, "the Headmaster is about to speak."

Albus was beaming cheerfully at his students. "Here we stand at the end of another year. And what a fascinating year it has been. But I am sure you would far prefer to finish this delightful feast than listen to an old man ramble, so I will be brief.

"The points stand thus: Hufflepuff in fourth place with 236 points."

Tom frowned, but he could not help noticing that he was one of the only members of his house who seemed bothered by this.

Susan smiled knowingly. "It's alright Tom. The cup is just a silly bit of metal causing more problems than it's worth. I'd rather be friends."

"Gryffindor in third place with 255 points -"

Ron scowled. "Oh, come _on_."

"Slytherin in second place with 300 points -"

"Right," Flint muttered dangerously. "Next year that cup is ours." There was a round of whispered agreements. No one argued when Flint had _that_ look on his face.

"And Ravenclaw in first place with 304 points."

Hermione shrieked and hugged Sa'zar; Luna and Val began charming everything in reach to caw; Rolf began singing an impromptu variation of a song proclaiming the magnificence of the eagle (substituting Ravenclaw for America). It was a wonder anyone could hear the ruckas that had broken out at the - normally sedate - Ravenclaw table.

"Well done, Ravenclaw, well done."

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

Then they were waving goodbye to the castle, the dragon and the basilisk; they were boarding the carriages racing to the station. The scarlet engine was waiting, smoke weaving about the many shouted goodbyes and keep in touches. The whistle was blown, the engine gathering speed, and they were back - back from another crazy, glorious year.

And Petunia was waiting with open arms and a broad smile as her sons came home at last.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's note: Ss the ending is a bit of pure fluff, but I'm feeling kind of fluffy myself. The wedding's around the corner! This time the chapter title comes from 'ANd Another Thing' by Eoin Colfer. Not my favorite of his books (I prefer Artemis Fowl) but he did make all us Fanfiction writers smile. It's always nice to be able to publish your fanfics.

Congrats to my house on our awesome win!

(1) Maladora Grim is the name JKR gave to the wicked Queen from Snow White. I refuse to accept last names on characters from the Middle Ages so I gave 'Dora a second name - Grimhilde, the original name of Disney's Evil Queen.

(2)In Sindarin Uilos is an adjective meaning 'white as snow'. It is also a type of small, white, everlasting flower. ANother name for this flower is Simbelmynë, the name I've given Snow White. She was also known as Galadri - Sindarin meaning Crown of Light or Crowned with Light. (Galad - Light/ Ri - crown)

Now for the long awaited answers...

Chapter 1:

Who is the Queen of Serpents? Emy!

Why is Harry's snake named lioness? (She is a rosy boa constrictor.) For her color.

Who is the blond girl?Luna.

What is the real name of Umbrons, and what are they? Umbreons, a an evolution of the pokemon evee.

Chapter 2:

What was Sa'zar remembering when he hit his head? (Specifics, BTW. Don't just tell me being a founder.) An incident where Sal managed to blow up a cauldron while at Hogwarts. Also part of Hogwarts. Part of a prank he was working out with Godric.

How did Harry change his eyes? (Note: Second Childhood, Three Snakes and a Lion.) He's a metamorphmagus.

What is wrong with the founders names? Due to this not having anything to do with my story, here is the answer: No one had a last name unless you were a king. The founders were known by their holdings which might have become the last name of their descendants. However, ppl. did not have last names until the 13/14 hundreds for the most part.

Chapter 3:

Who is Valerie? (To be answered in fifth year.)

Which diary is Tom using? The one that used to be a Horcrux.

Why has the Dark Mark returned to the Death Eaters' arms? Because Tom is back.

When did it return? When Tom was re-embodied. (So there are many confused Death Eaters.)

Chapter 4:

What is the Hufflepuff guard? (Like the Fat Lady or the 'Trick wall'.) Originally I planned this to be a harp, but JKR has since revealed the Hufflepuff guard to be a set of barrels. The password is still musical though. (The general beat is to Helga Hufflepuff, but in my story it does get changed from time to time.)

Who does Nev's grandmother know who could help? Griselda Marchbanks

Why is Myrtle so upset? Because if Tom had planned her death it would have made her special...

Chapter 5:

Why is the message on the wall different? Tom's not trying to kill anyone.

How did Tom get Norris to the bracket? With a mouse.

Who is Emy's master? Salazar, now Sa'zar.

Emy's real name is Emerald. Who gave her her nickname? Helga. "Emerald is too long a name for such a tiny snake." Once upon a time anyway...

Chapter 6:

Why does Binns award Sa'zar's points to both of his houses? He knows who he is.

Who was the Gryffindor Binns taught? Godric

What task did Lucius set Dobby? Guard Draco

Why is Sirius the Slytherin heir? All purebloods are related (so he has the blood) and he does have the traits Sal looked for.

Who else is an heir? Harry, Albus, Tom, Severus

Why did Ron's rat react? He recognized Sirius' name.

Who is the man in Tokyo? (To be answered in third year.)

Chapter 7:

Why are there two bludgers attacking? Dobby is trying to 'protect' two people.

Why does the Slytherin team keep playing? They still have an advantage - and if they lose they could always claim foul play later.

Why does Flint want Collin's pictures? Evidence against Lockhart.

Harry tells Draco something when he wakes the blond up. Where does the idea come from?

Chapter 8:

How does Harry know who Dobby is? Draco told him.

What does Dumbledore mean '_why_'? Because he knows Tom has changed.

How does Dudley know about the shield? His detention earlier in the year.

Where did Emy's 'little Master' come from? (Not who gave it to her.) Sal's chocolate frog card. Not that it looks much like him, but pictures do contain reflection of the personalities. And Tom told her it was Slytherin.

Why didn't Tom's film melt? he made her close her eyes.

Chapter 9:

Why is Ginny at the Club? It's open to all ages and she doesn't have the diary making her tired and secretive.

Who is Rolf? Rolf Scamander, Luna's future husband.

What is Tom trying to hint at during his conversation with Snape? That he studied the Killing Curse in order to help Harry.

Why did Snape pair Tom and Sa'zar? (There IS a reason for his doing that.) He has his suspicions about Sa'zar - and Tom. He's also noticed that they are the only two students who actually know how to duel.

Chapter 10:

Why did Cedric consider the conversation a success? Tom has cheered up and even cracked a joke.

Who is Viper? Saliir, better known as the Bloody Baron and - in this story - Sal's second son.

Why does Tom choke? Because he was the Dark Lord...

Chapter 11:

1: Why is Godric in Galen's frame? Because there is more going on in Albus' office; he's actually listened to; and he is not in danger of going deaf from his house's antics.

2: What are the official Hogwarts colors and what is the school animal? Purple and White and a Wild Boar.

3: Why was the Hat amused?Because Sal gave him his name.

4: Why Sult? Short for Insult (though the name was different when originally given). Sal gave it to the hat because it has a tendency to insult the Founders. (To be fair, that's why Ro charmed it to speak in the first place. Five idiotic teens decided to give it a brain so it could come up with CREATIVE insults.)

5: What is the HO-OH really? A mythical bird from Asia. It usually called the Fenghuang and rules over all other birds. In the myths there are several, male and female. In this story there is one she is female (because all phoenixes are male thus there queen must be female. And the Fenghuang is often associated with the feminine these days so she can be paired with the male dragons.)

6: What did Albus mean by the last line in his conversation with Sa'zar? He is hinting to Sa'zar's past...

Chapter 15:

1:What is Tom's plan? Essentially the story he tells after his rescue.

2:What book is Rolf talking about? fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

3: What did the book say about selkies and sirens that was inaccurate? (Hint: Read the book.) it says they are additional names for merfolk. This is untrue. Sirens have legs and live in Greece. Selkies live in northern waters and are seals. The females can shed their skins and walk as women.

4: Why did Sa'zar, Dudley and Harry collapse? They felt Tom's pain through the bond.

5:Why was Harry holding his scar? Tom's connected to the scar.

Chapter 14:

1: Who is Severin? Saliir's son and Sal's granson. Also Hogwarts third headmaster.

2:What did Severus see in Sa'zar? He saw Slytherin.

3: How do you REALLY hatch a basilisk? Snake's or frog's egg hatched under a chicken.

4:Who was the snake in Slytherin's portrait? Godric.

5:Why has Binns been acting more alive recently? he has one of his favorite pupils back.

6:What type of coma patient is Val talking about? Those in a minimally conscious state.

7:What is Hagrid trying to tell Tom? That the best way to keep Emy in the Chamber is to seal it fully.

8: Bonus HP Trivia Question: Which famous Muggle Rights Activist was sorted into Slytherin? (Hint: The other houses conveniently 'forget' this.) Merlin.

Chapter 13:

1: How do we know the Malfoys come from France? The last name.

2: What are druids? Ancient Magic users, best known as Celtic but there were some in other places as well. (Including among the Franks and Gauls.)

3: How are Loki and Thor related? (I will take _off_ points if you tell me they are brothers. I am sorry, but I am _sick_ of people making that mistake. Marvel is WRONG.)Loki is Thor's uncle.

4: Why are The Greengrasses and Goldstiens the obvious exceptions to the purebloods are pagans rule? They're both Jewish and are therefore monotheistic.

5: What is a geas? What is Sa'zar's?A magical binding. He is forbidden to lie.

6: What is a scorpeleapord? (Hint - BBC Merlin.) The Quest beast from Merlin the TV show. (Season 1)

7: Why does Tom want the information Susan and Cedric gave him? To help Sal when Emy is discovered. Also to help him contain Emy.

8: Who is Akiba, and who wrote the book by the same name? Akiba was an ancient Jewish Rabbi. The book in question was written by Marcus Lehmann.

9: Why is Harry's prank a suitable offering for both Loki and Thor?It combines lightning (Thor's a thunder god) and a prank (Loki is a trickster).

10: What is Draco's blood gift? (aka. What does he get from his constellation?) Dragon Fire. it is VERY difficult for him to control so he almost never uses it.

Chapter 12

1: How did Tom get the picture of Merope? Albus gave it to him in Christmas of first year. (3S&L)

2: Why does Sa'zar have a crescent shaped scar on his palm? Brotherhood ceremony with Godric.

3: Why did the man in Tokyo collapse? Backlash from the new bonds as the spell did not account for the old one.

3.2: Who are the boys in the painting, and who tore it? (Sorry about that…) Ric and Sal. Godric tore it.

4: What happened to Sa'zar when he was painting? He painted the future. Sal's an unusual seer.

5: Who was the unknown boy in the painting?Godric.

6:Who wrote the Belgariad? David and Leigh Eddings

7: What has Tom figured out? What Sa'zar's powers are.

8:Who is the girl Sa'zar would send love notes to - if he was willing to admit it? Val! Who else?

Chapter 20:

1- Where does Secrets of the Darkest Art come from? Book 7. It's how the trio learns about Horcruxes.

2-Where is Hogwarts' copy now? Albus' office.

Chapter 19:

1- Where does the title come from? Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Obi-Wan to Luke on Dagobah.

Chapter 18:

1: Why does Tom keep avoiding Albus' eyes? It's easier to avoid legilimency that way. He has occlumency shields, but it's harder to shield a young mind (which is constantly in flux.)

2: Where does the caution with curiosity line come from? Book four after harry dives head first into the pensieve.

3: For all of us Americans, what is a hanky? A tissue. Also a handkerchief but in this case a tissue.

4: Why does Rolf get so sad when someone brings up his grandfather? Newt Scamander had died in 1992, and Rolf misses him desperately.

5: What is Slytherin House rule number one? Obey Salazar Slytherin (he had to control them somehow...)

6: Each Founder gave two gifts. What was Galen's second gift? Justice. Loyalty to bind the Houses together and Justice so that truth might be found. Sadly both these gifts seem to have been set aside...

7:What record has Emerald broken? Longest lived basilisk.

8: What are spren? Elemental spirits from Brandon Sanderson's Stormlight Archive.

9: Who is Liz and what is her real name?Val's familiar and her real name is Aliza.

10: Why was Tom not paying attention in Transfiguration? He hated the teacher.

11: What is a conduct disorder? A type of psychological disorder that makes it difficult to feel guilt and to connect emotionally with others. If untreated it can lead to antisocial personality disorder in adulthood, better known as psychopathy.

12: What is Tom's 'origin story?' That he is Voldemort's son.

Chapter 17:

1-What are Fred and George's sources? The Marauder's Map

2-What is a Wizzle? After being called a muggle Petunia asks Molly if she would like being called a Wizzle. (3S&L) Fred and George jumped on the idea immediately.

Chapter16:

1-Where does the chapter title come from?Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.

2-Why does Draco mean "if you wait a millenia"? Dragons can learn to speak all languages eventually. By the times she's a thousand years old Norberta should be able to speak English.

3-What is a 'charmelis'? Charmeleon, a pokemon

4-Why is Norberta attacking the lake? The Chamber is under it.

5-What is different about Daphne? Nothing. It's Dudley who's changed. (He's noticed she's a girl.

6-What is an Assessor? (Read 'A Necessary Gift' by cosette-aimee it's really good.) Someone who can sense people's personalities and potentials.


	23. Rousing the Lion

"To be on a quest is nothing more or less than to become an asker of questions."

Sam Keen

The Queen of Serpents

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Rousing the Lion**

The man in Tokyo scowled, his red hair darkening as he gazed at the model castle sitting on its stand.

"So you really are back, aren't you," he murmured, large hands lightly stroking the turrets. "What are you up to Serpent-Tongue? What do you seek?"

It was time he found out.

The phone soared into his outstretched hand; the number swiftly dialed. "Hello, Unlimited Travel? I need one first class ticket to Britain..."

The Lion was going home.

QoS QoS QoS QoS QoS

AUthor's Note: So, book two is done. Book three will probably start at some point during the coming school year. Expect a bit of a wait though - real life is waiting and I can't wait! Thanks for all the input! See you all in book three: A Grim Tale!


End file.
